


Welcome to Heaven

by tenandi



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Car Sex, Crowley gets spanked and it hurts, ERM its still just raunchy shit IDK, Exhibitionism, Humiliation kink, It gets dark, More tags!, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Role Reversal, Sex Toys, Sub Crowley, This fic might take your virginity, dom aziraphale, don't read it all? maybe? if you don't like it?, don't read this., help me out, past trauma, what other tags? crazy SM shit and lots of porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 41,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26032543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenandi/pseuds/tenandi
Summary: In which Crowley finds himself beguiled by the owner of an adult ‘novelty’ store in Soho. Aziraphale has more than one recommendation for his new favorite client. The pair of them embark on an intimate journey of discovery, play, and ultimately, falling deeper than either had intended.-"I think you love the idea of being a tempter. Especially if it means you’re impossible to resist.” He leaned forward, observing the spellbound look on Crowley’s face. “Believe me. You are.”
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 169
Kudos: 280





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Update, 9/30 Erghhghghgh see below
> 
> WARNING:  
> ALL of the BDSM practices ARE dubious or under-negotatied/bad in general. Covering bases. It's a shit show. Maybe don't read it. It's just a bunch of weird porn...

Crowley lingered outside of the storefront, which looked innocuous enough to the general passer-by. A simple vinyl logo of interlocking, puffy white clouds took up most of the window, while the script below merely read, ‘Heaven.’ Crowley wasn’t completely inexperienced, and knew that Soho had many shops just like this one, but this was the place that came highly recommended from his best friend Lil. After searching online on his own (and fruitlessly) for several days, he knew that it was time to consult an expert. He only hesitated to do so in person.

He looked both ways down the street before inching toward the door, at last sneaking into the shop like a minor, rather than a grown thirty-five year old man. He grimaced as a tiny bell dinged over his head, drawing the attention of a rather anachronistic and oddly attractive shopkeeper.

“Welcome to Heaven!” the blonde chirped sweetly. He was standing in front of the counter with a large brown box balanced over a sturdy thigh. Crowley’s eyes swept over the beige, somewhat Victorian suit he wore and up to the halo of white curls framing his face. “Anything I can help you find?”

Crowley shrank in on himself and stuck his hands in his pockets. “Neh. Just browsing.”

“No problem!” the blonde replied. “Sale items are in the rear. Oops! Heheh, I mean in the back.”

Crowley frowned, trying to will the blush on his face away. Anyone else and he’d assume the pun was intentional, but probably not with this guy, who was far too cheerful and proper to be working in a sex shop. The redhead turned and was confronted by a long wall of dildos, trying to look disinterested as his blush deepened. Nope. Too much. Yikes.

He quickly sidled off, pretending to inspect a lingerie display.

At that moment, the door chimed again and a handsome brunette walked in, all teeth and physique on a stick.

“Hey Aziraphale!” the man called. “How’s life in Heaven today?”

The blonde puttered over to the gentleman and stretched out a hand, shaking the other man’s firmly. “Never better, Gabriel! And good timing as well! That ‘Cum-Guzzling Sluts’ DVD you ordered just came in.”

Crowley knocked over a stack of corsets at hearing those words escape from such a demure-looking man’s mouth. He scrambled to pick the merchandise up, hoping his snafu had gone unnoticed.

“Awesome,” the other man, Gabriel remarked. “Beeze loves that series, but it’s so hard to find.”

“Well you know me,” the one called Aziraphale replied. “I’m dedicated, if not voracious in my sleuthing.”

Gabriel laughed as the blonde rang him up. They traded a few more pleasantries and then Crowley was left alone in the store once more. He dragged his feet on the floor before ending up before a vitrine of vibrators. He leaned down, observing the contents of the case with interest.

“You’re sure I can’t assist you?” a polite voice rang out from behind. Crowley turned and nearly fell backwards when he realized how close the blonde was, and the fact that his crotch was at the level of Crowley’s reddening face.

“Ngk!” Crowley returned, paddling back before standing up stock-straight.

Aziraphale seemed to take pity on him, and folded his hands in front of his plump stomach. “My dear boy, I assure you that whatever request you have isn’t anything I’ve not heard before. Go on then. Try to shock me.”

“Er, um...I don’t want to shock you,” Crowley followed up, reluctant to admit his real problem. “I’m actually fairly...inexperienced with all of this.” He held his hands up and cringed.

“Ah, now that I can work with,” Aziraphale asserted. He took a step back as if sensing how to make Crowley more comfortable. It worked like a charm. “I just have a few simple questions, including if you’re looking for yourself or perhaps, for a partner?”

Crowley wished he could stop blushing for one fucking second. He sagged against the display counter and rolled his eyes up to the ceiling. “Ermmh, just me. For now.”

“Lovely,” Aziraphale said, raking his eyes over the redhead with no attempt to hide it. “And what is your pleasure? Perhaps there is a certain kind of stimulation you prefer? Or an experience you’d like to replicate?”

Crowley choked on his own tongue before replying. “Maybe um...starter set for now? I’m not really sure.”

“Of course,” Aziraphale said smoothly. “In that case, you might like the Tenga Egg.” He bustled around the counter and pulled out a white object that looked, for all intents and purposes, like an egg with colorful plastic branding on it. Crowley stared at it for a moment before leaning in.

“Okay...er, what is it?” he asked. Some of the tension in his shoulders eased up as curiosity replaced his embarrassment.

Aziraphale batted his lashes, leaning in as well. “Well, first you need to find the slit,” he said, and Crowley sucked in a breath of air over that particular verbiage. He watched as the blonde ripped a perforated bit of plastic away, and then ‘cracked’ the egg to reveal another egg-shaped piece underneath. He held it up with a twinkle in his eye before looking around and snagging a model dildo from a nearby display. Crowley breathed out, realizing that he’d been holding it the entire time.

Aziraphale manipulated the egg, removing a tube from the inside and a small packet of lube. Discarding the tube, he turned the egg sheath inside out, revealing a curious looking texture on this inside.

“Now these are single use, generally,” the blonde continued, as if he were demonstrating a kitchen gadget rather than...well whatever the fuck was in his hand. “But can be reused if cleaned properly.” He generously squirted the contents of the lube packet into the sheath before turning it back, right-side up, then slowly lowered it over the head of the dildo in front of him.

“Now, isn’t this a thing of beauty?” Aziraphale asked in a low voice. Crowley watched as the egg sheath sunk down over the dildo, looking somewhat like an unrolling condom but with infinitely more give and flexibility. The blonde dragged it over the entire shaft before bringing it back up with an expert grip and frankly, perfectly manicured fingers. Crowley’s own fingers dug into the counter and he stifled a gasp.

“Y-yeah,” he stuttered. His pants felt a little tight as Aziraphale continued to stroke the dildo, eyeing him expectantly.

“It can accommodate any size,” the blonde assured as he stroked up, and down, and back again. “Even the more robust penis. Whether very long or quite thick.” Those deadly blue eyes dropped down again, subtly sizing Crowley up. His hand lingered, using the egg to stimulate just the head of the dildo.

Crowley let out a traitorous whimper and instantly covered his mouth, face blazing hot. He could feel the sweat dripping down his spine. “Sure!” he said a little too loudly. “Great! I’ll take one of those then.”

Instantly, Aziraphale pushed the dildo away and tapped a few numbers into the till. A sharp trill sounded, breaking Crowley’s trance. He dug into his back pocket for his wallet, handing over a few notes in accordance with the sale. For his part, Aziraphale wrapped up a fresh egg and slid it across the counter with a predatory smile.

“Enjoy your purchase,” he said silkily.

Crowley’s hand trembled as he picked up the bag, curtly nodding before rushing out of the store. Fortunately he didn’t live too far away.

He stumbled into his flat, already tearing off his light coat and marching immediately to the bedroom. He shoved down his jeans and pants, glaring at his half-hard cock like a misbehaving pet.

“You’ll be the death of me,” he swore, grasping it firmly before sitting on the bed. He could still see Aziraphale’s hand moving in his mind’s eye, and it was driving him mad.

He tore open the egg, prepping it eagerly as the blonde’s words replayed in his head. ‘What is your pleasure? Find the slit… Now isn’t that a thing of beauty?’

Crowley groaned as he laid back on his crumpled sheets, thrusting up into the egg as the words echoed again and again. “Oh fuck!” he moaned, twisting the egg and feeling all of the lovely textural elements massaging his cock. He brought it down to the base of his balls and let out an inhuman sound. One hand flew up to his nipple and teased at the hard flesh. He imagined the shopkeeper standing over him, coaching him through it.

‘You’re doing so well,’ the blonde would whisper huskily. ‘Look at you unraveling so quickly. Can you cum for me, my dear?’

“Ngkkk!” Crowley arched his back and hovered the egg around the tip of his cock, teasing the foreskin and nursing the sensation before driving it all the way down again. When he reached the base and bottomed out, he came with a shout that made the neighbor’s dog start barking. He trembled with his release, slowly pulling the wet, cum-filled toy away from his softening cock. He lay back in his sheets, hardly able to move for several minutes as the feeling ebbed away, leaving him exhausted and sated.

It had been too long, he realized. Almost a year since his last semi-substantial relationship, and a handful of months since his last rash hookup. He was tired of the latter, more specifically, and the generally unsatisfying sex that came with them. But he’d been frustrated at the same time. Even Lil could tell he was pent-up, which was part of an awkward conversation that led to her recommendation.

“You need to get laid,” Lil had suggested ruthlessly. “Even if it’s just by yourself.”

What Crowley didn’t know is that Lil had mentioned ‘Heaven’ not only for its exemplary customer service and stellar inventory. She’d noticed the shopkeeper right away while shopping with her wife. Aziraphale was right up Crowley’s alley, but she knew her friend would never pursue anything outright. So there was the dastardly plan, and although Lil didn’t know it yet, Crowley had just played into it perfectly.

-

Crowley stared at the ceiling the following weekend. He’d had a brutal week at work, slinging espresso for rich bastards who didn’t deserve his to-die-for lattes and cappuccinos. Yet he needed the money, so ‘Grind My Gears’ was his base of operations for now. He’d long since dreamed of going back to school, but hadn’t quite found the motivation. Such was life for Anthony J. Crowley, uni drop-out and coffee hag.

He wondered if it was too soon to return to the sex shop, almost in the way that one wonders about calling too soon after a first date. Of course, he knew this was ridiculous. The enchanting blonde probably hadn’t even thought about him, or wouldn’t even remember him. Crowley dragged himself off the couch, determined and assured by his own somewhat weak mental functioning.

As he walked inside the shop, he was more than disappointed to see a banal-looking brunette man sitting at the counter. The man looked up and nodded, going back to whatever graphic novel he was thumbing through. Crowley harrumphed in his throat, wishing that someone else had been there to greet him. He walked over to the sale case in the back, mourning his fate.

He nearly jumped when a sonorous voice rang out from the storage area not three feet from him. “Newt!” Aziraphale called. “Where in the blazes did you put those prostate massagers? The new ones?”

The brunette stumbled past Crowley and ducked his head into the storage area, separated by a pair of curtains. “Maybe next to the penis extenders?” the younger man offered before walking inside.

Crowley flushed, immediately remembering he was in a den of iniquity. Aziraphale had probably only flirted to sell a product. Maybe he could just slip out and-

Aziraphale appeared then, calling back over his shoulder. “See if you can sort it out. Oh!”

The blonde looked overly pleased to see the redhead standing in front of him. “Why, hello again! I hope you enjoyed my recommendation.”

Crowley smiled nervously and scratched at the back of his neck. “Erm...yeah.”

Aziraphale walked toward him purposefully, and not for the first time, Crowley felt turned on by his confidence. “Am I to presume you’re seeking another?” he asked slyly.

The redhead jammed his fingers into his jeans. The pair he’d chosen to wear were ridiculously tight, accommodating only a few digits as they clung to his frame. That fact did not go unnoticed by the blonde, who hummed appreciatively.

“Yeah,” Crowley croaked. “Maybe something a little different?”

“Naturally,” Aziraphale agreed. He walked toward the front, indicating toward a small case filled with circular objects. “Have you ever used a cock ring before?” he asked sweetly.

Crowley stared at the proffered rings, one leg twisting behind him like a child. “N-no. What do they do?”

Aziraphale practically purred as he brought out a tray as if showing off wedding rings at a jewelry store. “They’re quite diverse,” he replied. “Let’s say you thoroughly enjoyed the Tenga Egg, for example.”

Crowley turned crimson. “Y-yeah…” Fuck, the blonde even remembered his exact purchase.

“So you did. Excellent,” Aziraphale said wickedly. “But they can be a little...overstimulating, wouldn’t you agree?”

Crowley nearly groaned. “Yes.”

The blonde smiled mischievously. “And that means your orgasm can build very quickly. No sooner have you sunk into the sensation and you’re spilling all over yourself, aren’t you? Making a wet, sticky mess before the real fun even began.”

Crowley did groan that time. His hand went to his hair, ducking his blushing face to the ground. “Hnnn…”

“So that’s where these darling things come in,” Aziraphale continued. “They rest just around the base of your penis, snuggled up to your bollocks.” He held one up, rather reverently. “Delaying orgasm and intensifying it when you do cum. You’ll see stars, I promise you.”

‘FUCK!’ Crowley’s brain was screaming. He reached out a wavering hand, only to have the blonde snatch the ring back and replace it on the tray.

“However, I’d recommend one of these,” Aziraphale continued, drawing out a double-banded ring. He held it out and allowed Crowley to take it, their fingers brushing in the exchange. The redhead shivered in response.

“See the wider band here?” the blonde said, his pointer finger gently encircling it before stretching it between two thick fingers in the redhead’s sweaty palm. Crowley croaked in agreement, mesmerized.

Aziraphale’s voice went lower and quieter than he’d heard thus far. “This band stretches around your testicles,” he explained. “You know that exquisite sensation right before you orgasm, how your balls tense up close to your body…”

Crowley’s mouth fell open and he couldn’t resist biting his lower lip to close it. “Ffyeh?”

“It’s a lovely little squeeze, I assure you,” the blonde said, his eyes burning into Crowley’s. “Heightens your sensation tenfold. It’s...quite indescribable. A personal favorite of mine.”

“Nmmhh,” Crowley replied.

“Very good,” Aziraphale sighed fondly. “Will you take it, do you think?”

“Ohhshit. Fuck. I mean. Yes,” the redhead gasped out, fishing for his wallet.

“You know,” the blonde went on, eyes dipping down and then up again as his voice shifted into a darker tone, something much more demanding. “Why don’t you let me cover it? My little gift. I can’t tell you how much satisfaction it would bring me, knowing that you were enjoying it.”

Crowley felt like he was melting into the floorboards as Aziraphale pressed the ring into his chest, hand lingering over his rapidly beating heart before retreating. Crowley cradled the toy in his fingers, hardly knowing what to do or say.

“I think you should run along home now,” the blonde smiled. “I’m sure you have pressing matters to attend to. Don’t you, my dear?”

Crowley nodded, the air escaping him with no words to fill it. He left the shop in a daze, hardly registering that he was walking home exactly as he was told. He quivered as that realization hit him, nearly buckling his knees as he stepped into his flat. What he was told.

He’d never had a partner who could take him apart with just their words and a few gestures. He’d never been with anyone who didn’t fumble and paw at him, just as useless as he was in the bedroom. But Aziraphale...he awakened urges within Crowley that he didn’t even know he had. He made him want to supplicate himself, to do anything he was asked from the man. No, anything he was told.

He moved to his bedroom, hand shaking as he reached for the lube in his nightstand. He pulled off his clothing and sat back on the bed, humming as he pulled the silicon around his half-hard cock. He secured the looser end around his balls and stared in amazement as he grew to his full length and beyond. The constriction was fantastic.

He dribbled the lube into his palm and stroked once, testing out the feeling coupled with this new sensation. “Oh fuck,” he whined. He felt hyper focused and yet deliciously pulled back from the brink at the same time.

Aziraphale’s words came back to him as he stroked harder, replaying the way that sweet bow over his lips flexed around certain syllables, the tip of his tongue peeking out and then retreating. And god, fuck. Had he been wearing a bow tie? Crowley imagined it was that tartan fabric tied around his cock and balls, the pressure increasing as Aziraphale pulled it tighter.

“Ohhh no, oh god. Fuck yeah,” Crowley jerked in and out of his wet fist, twisting his fingers around the head. What else would Aziraphale tell him to do? What would he command?

‘Suck me off,’ he might breathe out, opening his bland trousers to reveal the rock-hard cock underneath, straining toward Crowley’s mouth. Or maybe the blonde would kneel primly on the floor, fussing about dust bunnies before slowly worshipping Crowley’s dick with wet kisses.

The redhead keened, feeling the band constrict as his balls tightened up.

‘I can’t tell you how much satisfaction it would bring me, knowing that you were enjoying it…’

Crowley thrashed his hand over his cock, straining to get off despite the hindrance. “Whatever you want,” he begged uselessly to the imaginary sex god in his mind. “I’ll do whatever you want!” He stuttered and fell back, nearly blinded by the impending orgasm overcoming him as he imagined Aziraphale standing over him, hands folded over his stomach.

‘That’s it, Crowley,’ he would say. The look of satisfaction on his face. ‘You're everything I imagined and more.’

Crowley came and his whine resounded through the empty room. He was still milking himself when the last spurts landed on his navel, hot on his clammy skin. He became a boneless heap, thoroughly slaking his fantasies even as he desired more. He wanted the real thing there with him. The gentle caresses and whispers that were sure to follow. The soft talking-down from a ledge he never knew he wanted to fall from.

“Aziraphale,” he murmured, nosing into his pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short lil chapter.

Lilith kicked her stiletto boots up on the bar table as she sat back in the booth. “You’re looking...refreshed,” she teased.

Crowley shot her a warning glare but relented. He desperately wanted to talk about his new crush, or more plainly, his current obsession. He hadn’t been able to get the shopkeeper off of his mind for days now.

“So yeah, I went,” he grumbled, fiddling with the cocktail napkin under his pint.

“You went to Heaven, you mean?” Lil asked knowingly. She took a sip of her martini and chuckled. “I hope it met your expectations.”

Crowley flushed and caught a drip of condensation rolling down his glass, only realizing the implication afterwards. Fucking hell. “Yes, yes,” he admitted. “And there was this bloke there. I don’t know if it’s just in my head, but I think he was flirting with me.”

“Really?” Lil asked, feigning ignorance. “Did you get his number?”

“Pff, no,” the redhead replied. “He works there. It would’ve been awkward.” More awkward than letting him buy Crowley a sex toy? Crowley’s brain was a blinking cursor with nothing more to offer.

“Ah!” Lil’s face lit up. “Is it that handsome young man with the brown hair? I always thought he was straight.”

“Er, no, not him. The owner. Aziraphale.” Crowley sighed, stroking the side of his glass once more. “I wish I knew more about him, but you know I’m hopeless at these things. I can’t just go in there and ask him out. He might feel uncomfortable, or worse, obligated to humor me.”

“Hmm,” Lil pretended to consider the predicament. “He kind of struck me as the forward type. Maybe he just needs to be presented with an opportunity.” She was itching out of her skin to get to the next part, which she’d planned out the second Crowley mentioned the flirting. “Go in and ask him for a copy of a book called ‘Screw the Roses.’ It’s pretty old so they probably won’t have it in stock. Do that, and give him your number to call when it’s ready. Piece of cake.”

“Really? It’s that easy?” the redhead asked. He tilted his head and Lil resisted the urge to pat it. He was such a closeted submissive, it wasn’t even funny. “And what’s the book about?”

Lil smiled to cover the wicked grin she wanted to display. “Relationships. Sex. The works. It’s a good starter book. More importantly, it’s another excuse to see Aziraphale again.”

Crowley nodded eagerly. He couldn’t wait to get back to Heaven, and the angel within it.

-

The redhead entered the shop a few days later, feeling more confident now that he was going in knowing what he wanted for once. In addition, he’d donned his favorite designer shades, hoping to put up more of a guard in front of his crush.

He sauntered right up to the counter, leaning over it with interest as Aziraphale organized inventory while crouching on the floor.

“Hello, Aziraphale,” Crowley said, giving him a cheeky smirk.

The blonde looked up, a little startled. “Oh! Well, hello to you as well. I don’t think I caught your name before...”

“Crowley,” the redhead interjected, daring to rest his chin on his palm. “Just Crowley’s fine.”

“Mm,” Aziraphale replied, a little distracted. It looked like he was scrutinizing a box filled with hot pink dildos.

“Having trouble, angel?” Crowley asked, instantly realizing he’d used the endearment with no formal permission from his malfunctioning lizard brain.

Aziraphale looked at him and stood up slowly before presenting his quarry. “Now that you mention it, I’m quite vexed,” he admitted. “I received two shipments of products from different manufacturers, and now I can’t tell which is which. Don’t they look exactly the same to you?”

Crowley squinted at the pair of dildos, even lowering his shades to compare them side by side. “Ah,” he said at last. “It’s the veins.” He poked out one finger and traced along the thick vein on one dildo that was lacking in the other. Aziraphale’s eyes mapped the movement of his hand moving upward, which did not go unnoticed by the redhead.

Tempting fate, Crowley’s fist closed over the top of the veined dildo, slowly sinking down until it met Aziraphale’s hand at the base. He lingered there before slowly pulling it back, just the whisper of his index over the blonde’s knuckles. “Yeah. Definitely the veins,” Crowley finished, righting his sunglasses and smiling at the shopkeeper.

Aziraphale’s jaw twitched faintly before he moved the inventory to the side. “Terribly rude of me. I should be tending to you instead, my dear. How can I help you today?”

Crowley leaned back and stretched, knowing that his shirt was riding up over his stomach. “Mmm, yeah,” he said, faking a brief yawn. “It’s a book actually. ‘Screw the Roses,’ if you’ve heard of it.”

Something nearly imperceptible passed over the blonde’s face. “Oh?” he asked, his voice honeyed and low. “And this book holds a...particular interest for you?”

“I’m just exploring,” Crowley replied, trying to look bored. “Do you have it?”

Aziraphale flinched, and his face carefully reconstructed into something more shopkeeper-like. “I’m afraid I’ll have to order it for you.”

“It’s no problem,” Crowley assured him. “I’m not in any rush.”

The blonde studied him for a moment. “I’ll get that order in right away. If you’d be so kind as to leave your contact information?” He slid a notepad shaped like a penis toward the redhead. To add insult to injury, the pen he provided had a springy boner on the end as well. Crowley suppressed a giggle as he wrote down his full name and number, making sure to add a little pair of devil horns to the first letter of his last name.

“There you are,” Crowley said. “Is that all you need from me? I mean...there’s nothing else you...need me to do?”

Aziraphale eyed him keenly, and for a second, a trace of amusement flickered over his face. “I’m sure that will be sufficient, Crowley.”

The redhead slumped his shoulders, ready to walk out in semi-defeat. He didn’t know exactly what he’d been expecting, but obviously he wasn’t getting it. He was almost to the door before the blonde called out to him.

“Oh...my dear boy. We typically get shipments each Wednesday. I’ll give you a call around noon.”

“Sure,” Crowley groused, moving for the door again.

“Crowley.” Aziraphale arrested him again in a subtle but effective command. The redhead turned around, ears red.

“Y-yes?”

“Don’t let my call go to voicemail,” Aziraphale said, a hint of danger in his tone. “I despise leaving messages.”

Crowley swallowed a lump in his throat and nodded, scooting out of the door as if he’d just received a smacked bottom. In more than one way, he wished he actually had.

-

Crowley was slinging coffee when his phone buzzed in his back pocket the following Wednesday. He all but shoved the half-made Americano at his co-worker Ligur, forcing him to take a step back before the burning espresso flew over the rim.

“Cover for me!” the redhead hissed, running into the back. He picked up his phone on the third buzz, placing it calmly to his ear despite his panic.

“Anthony J. Crowley,” he purred. “How can I help-”

“Do you know you qualify for a free extended warranty-”

“Fuck!’ Crowley snapped. He ended the call and started to walk back toward the front when it buzzed again. He picked it up peevishly. “What?” he hissed.

“Well...that’s no way to greet someone. Especially when they have something you want,” Aziraphale tutted.

“Oh!” Crowley sputtered. “Sorry! I’ve been getting spam calls all morning. Buggers… Did um...did the book come in?”

“It did,” Aziraphale said lightly. “It will be here whenever you’d like to pick it up.”

“I get off at three,” Crowley said quickly, before he could rethink the desperation in his voice.

“There’s no need to make an appointment, of course. Feel free to stop by, we’re open until-”

“Ten. Yes, I know,” Crowley went on, and then smacked himself in the forehead. Desperate? No. He was bordering on pathetic.

“I didn’t realize you were so well-informed,” Aziraphale replied, sounding pleased. Crowley felt it sinking into his bones.

“Y-yeah,” he stuttered, and then felt suddenly bolder. “There’s a lot of things you don’t know about me.”

“Mm, I’ll bet,” the blonde chuckled.

“Anthony!” Crowley looked up to see his boss frowning at him, pointing back toward the front. “You gonna do your job or-”

“Right!” Crowley asserted, jumping in the air. “Gotta go. Duty calls.”

“I’ll speak with you later,” Aziraphale said, ringing off.

Crowley ran back to finish making drinks for the midday rush, receiving several spiteful glares from Ligur in between. The redhead couldn’t have cared less.


	3. Chapter 3

Crowley arrived at Heaven not ten after three. To say he was in a rush to see Aziraphale again was an understatement. He felt something electric buzzing under his skin at the mere thought, like his craving for caffeine in the morning.

He stopped to compose himself before entering, finding the beguiling shopkeeper behind his till, counting out transactions. He closed the register as Crowley approached with a knowing look in his eye.

“I’m here for my literature,” the redhead drawled, feeling quite proud of himself for sounding so suave.

Aziraphale laughed and brought out not one, but two books from under the counter. “Here we are,” he practically sang. He held out ‘Screw the Roses’ and Crowley accepted it, reading the subtitle for the first time. ‘The Romance and Sexual Sorcery of Sadomasochism.’ He found himself clearing his throat, absorbed by the front cover’s depiction of a bound and blindfolded woman.

“I’m sure you know it’s a bit tongue-in-cheek, and outdated like most of the generative guides,” Aziraphale said slowly. “Which is precisely why I’ve added another from my own collection for you to peruse.” He slid the second book, called ‘SM 101’ over the counter. The cover featured a black and white photograph of someone’s hand holding a whip of some sort. Crowley’s eyes practically bugged out of his head.

“It’s a loan, of course,” Aziraphale said, lips twitching. “I’ll expect it back when you’re...finished.”

“Ahhmmm,” Crowley hummed distractedly. He thumbed through the table of contents and reminded himself to breathe. In. Out. In. Out.

“This is certainly...overwhelming,” Crowley tried again. “A lot to take in.”

“I’ve heard that before,” Aziraphale said mildly, causing the redhead to have a brief heart attack. Was that phrasing intentional? He could never tell with Aziraphale. “It’s a shame if you don’t have an experienced partner to start with. Makes everything so much easier when someone can show you the ropes.”

Crowley looked up at him slowly. There was no way Aziraphale hadn’t emphasized his final two words on purpose. “Is this um…” The redhead leaned in as if he might be overheard, though there was no one else in the shop. “Is this your bag?” he asked quietly.

“My bag,” Aziraphale repeated, evincing the smallest of withering glares. “My dear boy, BDSM is not a mere kink or a silly game. It’s a way of life.”

Crowley flushed, uncertain what was meant by that. He nodded, trying to pretend he understood. “Well...yeah. Sure. Of course.”

Aziraphale smirked. “Sex can be a major component of the lifestyle, certainly,” he clarified. “But it’s not the be all and end all. It’s about comfort and care. Compliance and acceptance. The roles and relationship between Dominant and Submissive are clearly defined and agreed upon. A mutual transaction of trust.”

“Which um…” Crowley couldn’t even help himself. “Which one are you?”

Aziraphale laughed at that, lolling his head back before meeting Crowley’s confused gaze. “Oh, goodness. Forgive me.” He calmed himself, tugging on the bottom of his waistcoat before leveling the redhead with his eyes. “Which one do you think, Crowley?”

“The...the Dom,” Crowley replied. He licked his lips, feeling the warm air in the room become stifling.

“Yes,” Aziraphale confirmed. “Very good.”

Crowley knew that he was treading on dangerous ground now, but he wanted to keep pushing. He needed to know if Aziraphale was something he could touch, even briefly, like a flickering flame. The thought had been consuming him from the inside out. He took a deep breath in to steady himself.

“And is that...do you think you might...want…”

Aziraphale arched an eyebrow, waiting patiently. “Want what, dear?”

Crowley felt his courage flagging with every syllable. His hands were shaking and his pulse skyrocketed at the thought of putting himself out there, even with a near perfect stranger.

“W-want...would you want…”

The bell over the door dinged as the younger associate Newt entered. He was carrying a heavy load of boxes, barely noticing the break in tension at the front desk. He started to whistle as he walked toward the back, and then disappeared from sight.

Crowley turned back to the blonde, mortification etching every line in his face. Aziraphale smiled serenely. “Cash or charge?” he asked, indicating toward the book.

Crowley grabbed his credit card from his wallet, practically throwing it at the man. After he’d been rung up, the redhead continued to stand there like an idiot. He waited two or three beats, then bolted toward the door, terrified that he’d just embarrassed himself beyond belief. He didn’t notice the blonde watching him with interest as he began to walk one way, then turned around, correcting himself. Hazily, he made his way home with both books under his arm. It was nothing short of a miracle that he found his destination at all.

-

Four hours later, Crowley found himself at the bottom of a wine bottle, feeling hopeless and listless. He kept replaying his interaction with the shopkeeper again and again, each time exaggerating his own stupidity. He hung his head. What would a confident, knowledgeable man like Aziraphale ever want with him anyways? Crowley was insecure, inexperienced, and completely off his game. He calculated the merit of seeking out a quick lay at the local gay bar, just to take the edge off.

At that exact moment, his phone dinged, and Crowley searched under the cushion to retrieve it. A simple message was waiting for him.

‘Get down on your knees.’

Crowley stared at the phone in shock. Quickly, he realized that the number was the same one Aziraphale had used to call him earlier that day. His heart ricocheted in his ribcage as he soaked in the command, instantly aroused. Slowly, he knelt down on the carpet in his living room and waited.

‘Set your device to record with only your face in the frame.’

The redhead trembled as he complied, propping his phone on the couch and starting the video. It dinged again, and he could see the brief message as a banner, dropping down just long enough to read.

‘Open your trousers.’

Crowley stared at the screen focusing in on his own hesitant eyes. His gaze dropped as he undid the button and zip on his jeans, revealing the outline of his cock straining through his pants. He felt a wave of lust roll through his torso, reverberating in his balls. He licked his lips, looking directly at the phone.

He waited...and waited… He was sorely tempted to pleasure himself, but something told him that wasn’t an option. He was supposed to be patient. He whined in the back of his throat. Even without touching himself he was growing harder.

Ding.  
Like a Pavlovian bell.

‘Pull yourself out for me.’

Crowley groaned before drawing himself out. He was thick and throbbing in his palm. He squeezed his cock at the base, not daring to go any further without instruction.

Ding.  
‘Stroke up slowly.’

Crowley did, drawing out the sensation. His head fell back as he reached the top, fingers lingering at his tip.

Ding. His eyes yanked back to the phone.  
‘My mouth is on you.’

Crowley stuttered as he imagined Aziraphale’s lips caressing the head of his cock. He let out another groan and fought off the urge to buck into his fist. He could do this. He could play right. Precum dribbled out of the tip, leaking onto his fingers.

Ding.  
‘Fast now, darling.’  
‘Fast as you can.’  
‘Fuck your fist.’

Crowley didn’t hesitate, but began to brutally jerk himself off. Oh god, it was good. He moaned gratuitously, hooded eyes never leaving the phone.

Ding.  
‘Count down from ten. Out loud.’

Crowley hummed in the back of his throat. He could feel his body driving toward orgasm as he spoke the words.

“Ten...nine...eight...seven!” He cut off to catch his breath, nearly falling over as his need rose higher and higher. “Ngk!”

“Six....five...four...three...two…” he huffed out each number, so close now he could almost taste it.

Ding.  
‘Cum for me.’

Crowley doubled over, grunting out “One!” as he spurted over his fist. His free hand dug into the carpet, clawing at the low pile for purchase. He rode out the last vestiges of his orgasm, breathing hard.

Ding.

It took him a second to look up, almost too dazed to focus on the words, but they swam into view.

‘Send the video.’

Crowley wiped his hand on his shirt before capturing his phone. He immediately stopped the recording and uploaded the file as a message back. He hit send, feeling dizzy and elated.

He scraped himself off of the floor, knees aching as he tucked himself in and went to wash his hands. He dragged himself back to his bed, letting the ceiling fan waft over his sweaty face, gently cooling him down. He felt so tired that he almost fell asleep, but just five minutes later, he heard the phone ding one more time.

He blinked, looking down at the message as he mewled happily.

‘Good boy.’


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's dinner time. (Cackles)

Crowley was completely spent, hungover, and exhausted when he woke up the next morning. He rubbed at his eyes and rolled over, remembering the very nice dream he’d just been having. He sat up and stretched a little before realizing that the dream wasn’t really a dream at all. He snatched up his phone to see for himself.

Messages were stacked up in a long column, and reading them all together was enough to make his cock stand at attention again. “Ffffuck,” he breathed out, remembering the rush of it all. He wanted to chase that feeling back to its source.

Although his initial urge was to pick up the phone and throw himself desperately at the man who had given him the best orgasm of his life, he resisted. Something told him that he wasn’t supposed to pursue. He was the prey in this scenario. And if he wanted more of Aziraphale, he would have to wait, only hoping that the blonde wouldn’t drag it out too long.

Growing more curious, he snatched up his books and began to read. At least he could make himself useful in the meantime.

A week passed with no further communication, and Crowley became rather lethargic. He worked in a zombie-like state at the coffee shop, hardly noticing what differentiated one customer from the next. All he could think about was the next step, and what Aziraphale might have in store for him.

Crowley was just getting off his shift on Friday when his phone buzzed. He fished it out of his pocket, disinterested until he saw the sender’s name. He’d added it as ‘Angel’ in his contacts. The redhead perked up immediately.

‘Dinner’s at 7 sharp. Barrafina. Soho.’

His heart skipped more than a few beats as he raced back home. He only had a few hours to get ready, and he wanted to look his best. After a quick shower and more than thirty minutes working on his hair, he threw on a tight black henley and vest, rolling his sleeves up to his forearms. His jeans were grey and tighter than anything else he owned, so he hoped any mild discomfort on his part wouldn’t go unappreciated.

At last, he was ready, and not a moment too soon. He walked up the six blocks to the restaurant, only to find the handsome blonde waiting for him. He appeared to be looking at an old pocket watch.

“Hey Aziraphale,” Crowley said breathlessly. He wished he could control the obvious excitement lighting up his face, but it spilled over all the same.

“Crowley,” the blonde tutted with a slight frown. “One minute late.”

The redhead chuckled until he saw Aziraphale wasn’t joining in. “Oh. Well...sorry. Had to walk. My car’s been in the shop.”

Aziraphale’s eyes sharpened before he stepped closer, his breath hot against Crowley’s ear. “I’ll let it go this time. Do not let it happen again.”

Crowley shivered despite the warm evening and a chill went down his spine. “No,” he replied unsteadily. “I won’t.”

Aziraphale seemed satisfied with that, and took the redhead’s arm in his own, escorting him inside. It turned out he’d booked one of the only private booths in the restaurant, so they were able to tuck into a corner rather than sit at the expansive bar. The semi-circular booth was small, so Crowley happily sidled up to the blonde, pressing their thighs together.

“Now then,” the blonde began. “Have you had tapas before, my dear?”

Crowley stared at the menu and shook his head.

“You’ll use your words,” Aziraphale said lightly, his hands folding neatly on the table.

Crowley’s eyes snapped up and he immediately licked his lips. “N-no. I haven’t.” He was reminded of a passage from one of his books. Submissives were meant to follow all directions explicitly. He shifted in his seat to relieve some of the tension in his pants.

“Excellent,” Aziraphale stated. The waiter arrived and the blonde proceeded to order wine along with a number of various tapas. Next, he plucked Crowley’s menu out of his hands and gave both to the server with a cheerful nod.

“You ordered for me?” Crowley asked.

Aziraphale smiled and his brilliant teeth sparkled in the low light. “It brings me pleasure to do things for you.”

“Ohh,” Crowley sighed dreamily. He’d never been catered to before. The idea was enticing, to say the least. “Do you eat here often?”

The blonde wiggled in his seat happily. “It’s one of my favorites. I’m so excited to be with you during your first time. I think you’ll find it...stimulating.”

“Uh huh,” Crowley agreed, croaking out the words. He wondered what other ‘first times’ he might be sharing with the handsome shopkeeper.

Soon the waiter arrived with their wine, and their food followed shortly afterwards. Crowley looked at the plates with interest before reaching for one of the dishes, only to have his hand gently smacked away.

“I don’t think so,” Aziraphale said breezily. He picked up a buñuelo de Bacalao and held it up to the redhead’s lips.

Crowley blinked a few times, holding eye contact with the blonde before taking a bite. It was delicious. He let the flavors unfold as a warmth spread through his stomach. Aziraphale looked so pleased with him.

“Good boy,” the blonde purred.

Crowley nearly spat out his food, but Aziraphale merely popped the rest of the snack into his own mouth. Crowley trembled, looking around as if anyone was paying attention to them. Hearing those words was infinitely more rewarding than reading them on a screen.

Aziraphale chuckled to himself as he plucked a piece of calamari and held it up for the redhead. Crowley leaned forward, opening his mouth like the good boy he was. Aziraphale’s fingers slid in, holding on to the bite until Crowley began to close his teeth, gently scraping the fingertips before caressing them with his lips. Aziraphale pulled back, watching him chew with a ravenous look on his face.

“You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen,” he breathed. Crowley blushed profusely, batting his lashes before looking away.

“Ah, yes,” Aziraphale leered. “That, there. I love that. How you preen in your discomfiture. Has anyone ever told you how modest you are?” He lowered his voice and rested his hand on the redhead’s thigh. “How you flush so indecently? It makes me want to ruin you. Like untouched snow.”

Crowley focused on taking in a few shuddering breaths before his hand closed over the blonde’s, pulling it toward his stiffening cock. Even through his jeans, Aziraphale could feel the wet spot pooling on the fabric. “Please…” Crowley gasped.

“In a restaurant?” Aziraphale asked with the most put-upon disapproval he could muster. He squeezed Crowley’s crotch gently before using the same hand to lift his wine glass. His eyes tracked down over his date’s trembling body. “You should be ashamed.”

Oh. Crowley grasped the edge of the table in both hands, knuckles whitening under pressure. He felt an abashed pleasure at the sentiment, and reminded himself once again, Doms were meant to be obeyed. Aziraphale’s words were not an idle chastisement. They were a command.

He blushed profusely, lowering his head to dig into the role. “I just can’t help myself,” he said, feigning but also feeling some level of delicious mortification. “Everything you say and do gets under my skin. I feel like I’m burning alive.” His voice dropped to a whisper. “I need your hands on me, angel!”

“My, my,” Aziraphale smiled seductively. “Such a needy little thing, aren’t you?” He allowed his palm to rest on the redhead’s leg, just above the knee, as a small reward for his honesty. “Tell me, Crowley. How long has it been since someone had their hands on you?”

The redhead blinked. “Months...not including my own. Did you…” he hesitated, willing himself to press further. “Did you like the video?”

“I believe I enjoyed watching it as much as you did making it, my dear,” Aziraphale replied. “You make the most exquisite sounds.”

Crowley hummed as he squirmed in the booth. The blonde continued to eat as if they were having any other conversation. He watched him take bite after bite, each time with a breathy exhalation. Crowley felt dizzy with desire. He wanted to reach out and touch, just once. He didn’t dare.

After a short time had passed, Aziraphale lifted his eyes to his companion and raised his brows. “Are you still hungry, darling?” he asked politely.

“Not for food,” Crowley returned, quick and earnest.

Aziraphale chuckled to himself, seeming pleased with the answer. He dabbed at his lips with a napkin and signaled for the waiter to bring the bill. Crowley followed the blonde out of the restaurant like a puppy at his heels, stopping only when Aziraphale halted by an empty storefront.

“What now?” Crowley asked, barely able to restrain his excitement.

“What do you mean?” Aziraphale asked. “We had a lovely time, did we not?”

The redhead nodded in enthusiastic agreement. “I did. I really did. But I’d hoped…” his shoulders sagged as he looked at the pavement beneath their feet.

He startled when he felt a warm caress over his cheek. Aziraphale was drawing the back of his fingers down Crowley’s face, lingering on his sharp jawline. “So sweet,” he whispered. “So open and willing. But impatient, aren’t we?”

The redhead blushed and didn’t try to deny it. He lifted his hand and settled it on Aziraphale’s hip.

“You know what you need?” the blonde said gently, moving closer until their bodies were aligned.

“What?” Crowley asked, half-closing his eyes as he swayed forward, leaning in an attempt to press his lips against Aziraphale’s.

Crowley suddenly found himself jerked around, facing the opposite way he’d been only a second before. Aziraphale was holding him in his arms, tighter than he could have imagined. He was so strong, and Crowley found he was unable to move. The blonde pushed a hard thigh between Crowley’s, forcing him to ride the unflinching muscles on his leg.

“You need discipline.” Aziraphale’s voice was gravely and hot against Crowley’s neck. The redhead writhed in his embrace, groaning when he found it was unyielding.

“Please,” Crowley begged, trying to rut against the thigh holding him up. “Please teach me.”

Crowley heard the heady sigh escaping the man as his fingers splayed out over Crowley’s chest and stomach.

“I’ll text you the address,” he promised. “Tomorrow.”

Crowley instantly mutanied, whining in the back of his throat.

“Stop that right now,” Aziraphale demanded. He maneuvered the redhead back around and rested his hand over his throat. “I can see a collar will be required. Maybe then I can bring you to heel.”

Crowley grew harder at the thought and tried to make Aziraphale tighten his grip. “Oh, fuck,” he groaned, rubbing his neck against the hand that continued to hold him too gently.

Aziraphale seemed to find it amusing, and fondly pressed a kiss to Crowley’s cheek before releasing him. “Tomorrow,” he said again, and then he turned, walking off to leave the redhead reeling at promises for another day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get out your industrial fan for this one

Crowley’s phone alerted the next evening just after dinner. He examined the address and noted it wasn’t far from Aziraphale’s shop. He’d received five notifications from Lil, but ignored all of them as he’d waited to hear from the blonde. Now that he had confirmation, he shot off a brief text to his friend, explaining that he had plans that evening.

‘Hope it’s something fun.’ Came her reply.

Crowley laughed at the screen and answered rapidly. ‘Doesn’t begin to describe. Catch you up tomorrow.’

He pocketed his phone and made his way to Aziraphale’s place, which turned out to be a quaint flat on a quiet street. He pressed a button and was buzzed into the entryway, hesitating before walking up the stairs. He had no idea what to expect from this encounter, and his nerves were beginning to fray. The books he’d read went very deep into kink culture, and he wasn’t sure he would like everything he’d found there. He took a deep breath and went upstairs anyways.

Aziraphale opened the door before he could knock, breezily waving him inside. The blonde looked relaxed and steady, the total opposite of how Crowley was feeling. Aziraphale gestured to a plush armchair in the middle of the room, and the redhead seated himself.

Aziraphale did not sit, but walked around Crowley as if examining him from every angle. “I’m glad you could make it,” the blonde said, standing behind him. He rested a hand on Crowley’s shoulder, making him a jump a little.

“You’re nervous,” Aziraphale stated. “That’s quite common. You have no idea what I’m going to do to you, or if you’ll enjoy it.” He walked back in front of the redhead and smiled lazily. “Thank goodness there’s a remedy for that. Frank and open conversation.”

Crowley suppressed a sigh of relief. “Okay. What are we going to talk about?” He felt the stress eeking out of his shoulders.

Aziraphale remained standing, and the redhead took a moment to admire his posture. It reminded him of a professor or a lawyer. Someone who expertly knew their domain and owned it.

“I want you to tell me about what you like, my dear. Where do you like to be touched? What gets you off? What are your turn offs? Your fantasies? You may answer at your leisure.”

“Oh,” Crowley replied. He hadn’t expected to get down to business so quickly, or so bluntly. Frank and open indeed. “I like...sex. Bottoming mostly, I mean. Blowjobs. Giving and getting. Um...I like to be fingered.” His confidence flailed as he started to run out of ideas.

“Toys?” Aziraphale prompted.

“I haven’t really,” Crowley admitted. “Once my ex got me a dildo but I couldn’t get into it. It didn’t feel right. The material maybe.”

“Okay. What about props? Ropes, blindfolds, costumes?”

“I was blindfolded once, but the sex wasn’t that great,” Crowley said. “It didn’t end up adding anything to the experience. Nothing else.”

“Are you amenable to trying any of the things I’ve mentioned?” Aziraphale asked.

“Y-yes,” Crowley said. He imagined Aziraphale doing things to him and he liked the idea.

“Do you like to be eaten out?” the blonde went on.

Crowley snorted and tried to maintain his decorum. “I’ve never…”

“Would you like to be?” Aziraphale restated.

The redhead could see the blonde licking down his shaft, his mouth moving further south as he explored him completely. All of his most intimate parts. He let out a sharp breath. “I...I think so.”

“Spanking?”

“Maybe,” Crowley considered. “But I don’t want to be in actual pain.”

“Have you ever tried something you didn’t like?” Aziraphale asked.

“Yeah,” Crowley couldn't help but laugh. “Being with women.”

The blonde began to circle him again. “Have you ever worn women’s clothing? Lingerie, for example? Heels?”

“No,” Crowley answered. “But...I’m not opposed. Would you like that?”

Aziraphale hummed as he leaned down to speak more directly into the redhead’s ear. “I like the idea of making you feel sexy. And anything we can explore that makes you feel that way.”

Crowley shuddered and crossed his legs.

“How about exposure?” Aziraphale asked, winding around to face Crowley once more. “Being observed or watched while in a compromising position? Feeling vulnerable and defenseless?”

“I want that,” Crowley answered immediately. “I also liked last night, when you told me I should be ashamed.” His cheeks burnt with the admission, but it felt good to confess nonetheless.

“Ah,” Aziraphale purred. “You like to be humiliated?”

Crowley had spent a long time reading the chapter on that subject with intent. “Yes. But not degraded. Or insulted.”

“I can tell you’ve done your homework,” Aziraphale said with a sincere smile. “That makes me very happy. I’m so impressed with you.”

Crowley wiggled in his chair. “I like that,” he said breathlessly. “Praise. Pleasing you. Mph. Doing what I’m told.”

Aziraphale bent down, balancing on the balls of his feet. “Excellent, my darling. I think we have enough to get started on the basics. But let me know if there’s anything else you’ve experienced that you would not like to repeat.”

Crowley winced. “I don’t like deepthroating,” he said. “Is that going to be a problem for you?”

Aziraphale rested his palm on Crowley’s knee and squeezed once in assurance. “Absolutely not. Nothing that you dislike will be forced upon you in my care. We'll need to establish a safeword, of course.”

Crowley was thoughtful for a moment. "How about Alpha Centauri?"

“Very well. Now then…” the blonde stood up and pulled up a chair across from Crowley, seating himself with steepled fingers. “Tell me about your fantasies. Besides straightforward sex or blowjobs...what makes you cum when you’re alone?”

The redhead bit his lower lip and dug his fingers into the arms of his chair. “Recently...you. Your voice. The things you say to me. The way you move and act. I think about you taking total control of me. I try to imagine what your face looks like when you orgasm. And sometimes...I imagine controlling you. At least...making you lose your control.”

Aziraphale flinched. “That is very rare in actuality. I think you love the idea of being a tempter. Especially if it means you’re impossible to resist.” He leaned forward, observing the spellbound look on Crowley’s face. “Believe me. You are.”

Crowley moaned and uncrossed his legs, sliding down in his seat to show off his sizable erection. Aziraphale arched an eyebrow and shook his head fondly.

“Would you like to touch yourself now?” the blonde asked, his amusement slowly trading out for intense focus.

“C-can I?” Crowley asked

“Ohhh,” Aziraphale groaned. “So good. I like it when you ask first. Here’s what you are allowed: you may touch yourself anywhere on your body barring your cock, scrotum, or anus.”

Crowley’s face fell. “How is that going to satisfy me?”

“It won’t,” the blonde answered. “It will satisfy me. I want you to show me where you like to be touched, besides the obvious erogenous zones. Will you perform for me, Crowley? Will you put yourself on display?”

The redhead nodded eagerly. “Yes. For you. Only for you.”

Aziraphale glowered for a moment before leaning back in his chair. “Proceed.”

Crowley’s hands bunched in the fabric of his t-shirt where it sat over his stomach. Slowly, he pulled it up and let his eyes fall shut, smoothing his fingers over his abdomen. They trailed through the coarse dark hair between his belly button and his crotch. “Here,” he said. “With your hands. Or your mouth. On the way down…” His fingers swept dangerously close to the head of his cock just under his jeans, but he held the line, sweeping his fingers back and forth.

He lifted his shirt higher, revealing his left nipple. He rubbed and squeezed at it, lightly pinching the sensitive flesh. “And here,” he breathed out. “I...I love to be licked. Kissed. Played with. A little teeth, but not too much.” Crowley continued to tease over the bud, gently circling in and out.

He opened his eyes, and whined when he saw Aziraphale was staring at him hungrily. His cock tented the linen trousers he wore.

Crowley ran his hand up, meeting the column of his throat. He rubbed over his jugular and allowed his fingers to scissor over his earlobe. The same fingers skated over his jawline and his thumb brushed over his lips. He was breathing harder now, and seemed to forget his words altogether. “Like this,” he managed, demonstrating how he liked his lower lip tugged down.

His unused hand began to stroke over his hip bone, pressing hard into the sharp line made by his pelvis. And then the hand on his face brushed up, combing into his hair. He was gentle at first, and then yanked at it, grabbing a large handful of the copper strands mercilessly. “This!” he gasped, holding Aziraphale’s eyes. “Ohhh fuck. Yes.”

The hand on his hip drifted down to his thigh and he spread his legs wider, digging his nails into the flesh of his inner thigh. His hips pushed toward Aziraphale, fucking the empty air.

“Anything lower?” the blonde asked, his voice rough.

Crowley blinked and looked down as if remembering he had legs for days and feet to stand on. “Mmm...not particularly. But um...my arse of course.” He repositioned himself, moving to his knees while facing away from Aziraphale. “I like it to be squeezed, kneaded, licked...bitten…”

He pulled his shirt up and off, flexing as his thumbs sank into the divots above his backside. “Oh and here, fffff. Any kind of kissing or licking around my lower back drives me mad. And if you move upwards, all the way up between my shoulder blades…If I can feel you hard between my cheeks...pressed against me….”

He paused for a moment, craning his head around. His lips and cheeks were flushed, his eyes hooded and heavy with desire. He watched as Aziraphale’s eyes were scanning all over his body, the naked flesh of his back.

Suddenly, Aziraphale stood up and delicately folded back the sleeves of his oxford one by one. “Take off your trousers,” he said softly.

Crowley rushed to comply, stepping out of his shoes and staggering comedically as he wrestled with his socks. He pulled off his tight black jeans and stood facing the blonde. His aching erection pressed heavily against his pants as his thumbs hooked into the waistband. “These too?” he asked hopefully.

Aziraphale seemed to consider it. “Yes. And back on the chair as you were.”

Crowley turned his back toward him and eased off the black boxer-briefs, pausing to bend over fully before kicking them off to the side. He kneeled onto the chair and braced his hands on the back of it. “Now what?” he asked eagerly.

Aziraphale moved closer and grazed his warm fingers down Crowley’s sides. He gripped his hips and slowly knelt down until his face could align with the space just above the redhead’s arse. He pressed a tender, wet kiss to the base of his spine.

“Now you may get off,” Aziraphale whispered. “I believe you said you wanted to touch yourself.” The blonde leaned back and admired the view as Crowley inhaled sharply. “Do spread your legs, darling,” the blonde added.

Crowley shifted until his thighs were spread as far as the armchair allowed. From that vantage, Aziraphale could just see the underside of his heavy sac. He watched as a drop of precum fell down onto the cushion, soaking into the fabric.

Crowley groaned as he used his right hand to grip himself, arching his back as he fucked into his fist. Something about having Aziraphale right behind him was an immense turn on. But then the blonde began to kiss his lower back in earnest, even dipping his tongue down, just barely, to the place where Crowley’s arse cheeks began.

The redhead stuttered and keened. Aziraphale’s hands kneaded his glutes, holding him steady as he kissed, nibbled, and sucked at the skin leading up Crowley’s spine. He’d only gone a few inches when he stopped, his voice rumbling out of his chest. “When I get to the base of your neck, you will orgasm.”

Crowley groaned at the thought, redoubling his efforts as Aziraphale slowly moved upwards. His fingers reached around Crowley’s hips until they were gliding over the bones there, massaging into the v where his thighs creased his pelvis.

“Yes!” Crowley said mindlessly. His elbow was vibrating with his efforts while his free hand dug into the chair mercilessly. “Yes, like that!”

Aziraphale hummed into his spine, midway up his back. His clever fingers were scratching up Crowley’s abdomen, skimming over his ribcage. They met his nipples and began to play with them, squeezing lightly and worrying the hardening tips.

“Please!” Crowley grunted. Aziraphale was moving so slowly. His kisses were at the bottom of his shoulder blades, growing lazier and softer as he drifted upward. “Please, please, please,” Crowley repeated like a mantra, his balls drawing up as he worked his cock in a relentless rhythm.

Aziraphale growled as his fingers moved up into Crowley’s hairline behind his ears. They stroked up until they reached the longer strands and he gripped two handfuls lightly. His tongue traced up to the base of the redhead’s neck, and several things happened at once.

Aziraphale yanked down on Crowley’s hair, forcing his head up. His teeth sank into the crook of his shoulder in a rough, claiming bite. And Crowley came furiously in his hand, the other cupping over the tip to catch his release. Aziraphale held him through it, moving to encircle Crowley’s waist as he spasmed.

After a few beats, the blonde spoke low over his shoulder. “Did you enjoy that, my darling?”

Crowley groaned in response. His legs were beginning to shake under him.

“Sit back on your heels,” Aziraphale instructed. “I’ll get you something to clean up.” His warmth went with him and Crowley protested weakly, allowing his forehead to rest on the top of the chair. Soon Aziraphale returned, and helped Crowley stand up. The redhead turned toward him, unashamed of his wilting erection and messy hands.

Aziraphale had a warm washcloth that he used to wipe off Crowley’s fingers. After folding the cloth neatly, he gently wiped it over his cock, careful not to abuse the oversensitive flesh.

Aziraphale leaned back, admiring his handiwork before lightly pushing the redhead. Crowley relented, landing in the chair with a huff. His eyes were already drifting closed.

He felt, rather than saw Aziraphale redressing him, and moved wearily to accommodate. When he was fully clothed, the blonde sat back into his previous seat and hummed.

“Lovely. Absolutely lovely. You were marvelous, my darling.”

Crowley made an assenting sound before coming back to his senses. He eyed the blonde’s tented trousers with renewed interest. “Can I...would you let me?”

“Another time,” Aziraphale replied. “Tonight I wanted to focus solely on you.”

Crowley pouted for a moment but knew it wouldn’t get him far. He gave up, sinking back into the cushioned chair. “M’knackered anyways,” he admitted.

“Do you think you can make it home safely?” Aziraphale asked.

“Yeah,” the redhead replied. “It’s not far.”

Aziraphale stood and pulled Crowley up with him. “You’ll text me when you arrive home,” he said.

Crowley couldn’t help but grin at the man. He grabbed his hand and kissed the knuckles, delighting in the way Aziraphale’s mouth twitched at the gesture. “I will,” he said.

They walked to the door and Crowley lingered on the threshold, turning toward the blonde with a cheeky grin. “Thanks,” he said softly. “It was...fun.”

Aziraphale’s eyes dropped, roaming all over Crowley’s body before returning to his face. “Mind how you go,” he breathed, pressing a light kiss to his cheek.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: do not operate heavy machinery while reading this chapter. XD

Crowley picked up his car the next day. He was so happy to be reunited with his vintage Bentley that he nearly swooped down to kiss the hood. Instead, he patted her roof and spoke soft words.

“There now darling. Everything’s better when we’re back together, isn’t it?”

“What?” the mechanic was ambling over to him with keys in hand.

“Er...nothing,” the redhead said quickly. “Thanks for getting her back in shape.”

“No problem,” the mechanic said, eyeing the way Crowley mooned over the car. He handed over the keys and Crowley jumped in, revving the engine for good measure.

“Now then,” he said. “Time to go see our friend Lil.”

Crowley drove up to Mayfair and parked in front of the cute house on the corner. Eve, rather than Lil opened the door, and nearly bowled him over.

“Tony!” she cried out. “It’s been six thousand years! How are you?” She grabbed him in a sturdy hug before steeping back. “Babe!” she called into the house. “Your boyfriend’s here!”

Crowley made it past the affection gauntlet Eve provided and was accosted by Dog, the small terrier who believed he, rather than his owners, was head of the household. Crowley yanked his hand out of the way just in time, avoiding a sharp nip.

“Evil mutt,” he muttered. “Lil! Come get your demonic beast off of me!”

Lil rounded the corner and scooped the little dog into her arms. “Don’t be so dramatic,” she huffed. “He baby.” She cooed at the little dog who suddenly melted into her embrace, the picture of angelic innocence. Crowley could have sworn that Dog shot him a stealthy look, eyes glowing red just for a second.

“Let’s go out to the veranda,” Lil announced, setting Dog down to traipse after them. They moved into the backyard, settling under the shaded pergola. As usual, Lil kicked her bare feet up on the table and waited expectantly.

“What?” Crowley asked, shifting in his seat.

“I want to know what fun doesn’t begin to describe,” she retorted. “Does it have something to do with a dashing blonde man?”

Crowley reddened. “It...does.”

“Haha! I knew it!” Lil erupted, clapping her hands. “Details, if you please.”

The redhead sighed, resigning himself to his fate. “We’ve been seeing each other. But it’s not like any relationship I’ve had before. Aziraphale is...different.”

“You mean he’s a Dom,” Lil clarified.

Crowley stared at her in amazement. “How did you know that?”

Lil bared her teeth and shrugged. “Takes one to know one. Why do you think I sent you there in the first place?”

Crowley balked, looking around as if someone might be eavesdropping. “What?!” he hissed. “You...you…”

“Know you like the back of my hand? Better than you know yourself? Yeah,” Lil said. “So, how’s it been progressing so far?”

Crowley was still reeling, but tried to regain his composure. “Good...I mean...really good. I can’t stop thinking about him. We haven’t even known each other long but...it feels fated. Am I getting ahead of myself? Tell me if I’m being stupid.”

Lil ran a hand through her dark brown hair. “I say be honest with yourself and feel the feelings. Let yourself get swept up for once. I’ve never seen you this way in any of your previous relationships. It looks good on you.”

Crowley flushed and stared at his hands in his lap. “No one has even remotely compared. I mean, the sex is fantastic but...there’s something else about Aziraphale. He’s just a presence. Calm. Collected. Organized. And I can tell he’s caring to the core. If I can crack the shell, I’m pretty sure it’s pure nuget in the center.”

“Agreed,” Lil said. “I’ve only spoken to him a handful of times, but...he’s a genuine person. Speaking from my own experience, Doms like to lead first. When we do start to open up, it means we’re falling and there’s no looking back. We love to love, if we can find someone to let us.”

Crowley nodded as she spoke, soaking it all in. “Okay. So question for you. How do I keep from fucking it up? You know that’s my forte.”

Lil chuckled. “You’re too hard on yourself. Most of your exes were shite, you know. Never deserved you in the first place. I know you like to take the blame. Most Subs do. But that doesn’t make it true. My advice is be yourself. Allow yourself to make mistakes and learn from them. If Aziraphale is what I think he is, he’ll communicate about his boundaries and expectations openly. If you cross a line, he’ll let you know. Is that reassuring?”

Crowley propped his chin in his hand, suddenly realizing why his friendship with Lil worked so well. She was a Dom. He was a Sub. They clicked together. If he could trust that, then he could extend it to his romantic pursuits as well. “Yes,” he said finally. “It really is. But I can’t help feeling like a kid on Christmas Eve. I want to know what’s going to happen next. I want to shake all the packages and find out what’s inside.”

“You want to rush,” Lil corrected. “I’m afraid that impulse won’t serve you well. Aziraphale will move forward steadily, sometimes more slowly than you would like. For example, I doubt the two of you have taken things beyond a first or second base level so far.”

“He hasn’t...stimulated me directly,” Crowley said, blushing profusely. “How long do you think I’ll have to wait?”

Lil chewed on that for a moment, eyes moving toward the sky. “That depends on him. There’s a lot of ground to cover when starting a new arrangement.”

Crowley’s face soured. “Arrangement. I don’t like that description.”

Lil laughed and shrugged. “It is kind of like a contract. Consent and communication are agreed upon in advance of any activity, as much as possible. It makes both partners feel safe. Heard. Seen. Understood.”

The redhead smiled to himself, seeming to like that better. Of all the things he might be able to share with another person, acceptance was the highest ideal. He sank back into his chair and closed his eyes, imagining the possibilities.

-

Crowley was in the middle of a shift four days later when he spilled the contents of his latest creation straight down his front. Fortunately, it had been an iced latte, but unfortunately, he was having a difficult time recovering due to the salacious text he’d just received. He was still holding his phone in one hand, staring at the screen.

‘How do you feel about obedience training?’ it read. A picture followed of Aziraphale’s teeth biting into some kind of riding crop. He registered the strange, wet sensation leaking down his chest and blinked, looking down to assess the situation.

“Oh,” he said to himself.

Ligur pushed past him, carrying a small tray of desserts as he sneered. “Way to go, Crawley!” he spat. “I needed that latte like, yesterday.”

Crowely quickly brewed up a spare, placing it at the end of the counter before returning to his cell. He typed a message and hit send before he could think it through. ‘Where and when?’

‘After your shift today. My place. Don’t dally.’

The redhead sucked in a breath and tried to focus on the next customer’s order. He got it wrong twice before brewing the successful blend.

Crowley was standing in front of Aziraphale a few hours later, chagrined by his stained shirt and generally gritty appearance. He would have liked to go home and shower, but he didn’t want to upset the blonde by being late. Instead, he manifested in all the glory of post-coffee shop grunt work, muffin crumbs still clinging to his shoes.

Aziraphale’s eyes swept over him. “You smell of burnt Folgers,” he remarked. He stepped closer, brushing a few dark pieces of coffee grinds from Crowley’s freckled face. “And look at the state of you…”

“I’m sorry,” Crowley said immediately. “You said not to dally. I came straight away.”

This seemed to appease the blonde somewhat. “Of course you did, my darling. So punctual. So eager to obey.”

Crowley’s eyes shined.

Aziraphale walked away and Crowley heard the sound of a faucet turning on. The blonde returned a few moments later and gestured for Crowley to follow him. He led the redhead to an immaculate bathroom where hot water was steaming from the shower.

“You’ll find everything you need here,” Aziraphale explained. “You are to bathe thoroughly and discard your clothing in the hamper. I will provide you with the appropriate attire once you are finished.”

The blonde walked out, closing the door smoothly behind him as Crowley stripped down. When he stepped into the shower, he exhaled slowly as the grime washed off of his body. Aziraphale had an overhead attachment that rained down on him, soothing his sore muscles. He observed the toiletries with interest, finding spa-quality products for his hair and skin. A scent like warm amber and chamomile emanated from the bottles, creating an aromatherapeutic experience that he relished.

When he finally stepped out onto the bamboo bath mat, a plush white towel was waiting for him. He scrubbed it over his head and carefully dried himself, but quickly realized there were no clean clothes waiting for him. He peeked out of the bathroom door and padded to the living room, the towel wrapped snugly around his hips.

“Aziraphale?” he called out.

The blonde appeared around the corner, carrying a small metal tray. He rested it on a side table as Crowley stared at its contents. For all he could tell, it held a simple leather collar, and two skimpy pieces of fabric that he couldn’t quite make out.

“I will dress you now,” Aziraphale explained.

He tugged at the towel until it fell away, exposing Crowley’s limp cock and freshly scrubbed, slightly pink skin. Aziraphale hummed in approval as he took one of the fabric strips and helped Crowley step into it, one leg at a time. As Aziraphale brought it up over his knees, Crowley realized it was a pair of black underwear missing their center.

“Crotchless panties?” he breathed, his cock twitching with interest.

Aziraphale brought the panties up to his hips where they slung low under his pelvis. His cock hung in the open air. He felt deliciously exposed.

Next, Aziraphale stood and slipped a one-shouldered harness over Crowley’s chest. One thick leather strap arched diagonally just above his left nipple, while the other wrapped under his armpit. The shoulder section was split into three smaller strips of leather, fanning out and holding the harness in place like a fibula.

Crowley watched as the blonde stepped back to observe his handiwork.

“I hope I’m not overly dressed,” the redhead couldn’t help but quip.

Aziraphale picked up the collar and placed it around Crowley’s neck, making sure it fit snugly. From his trouser pocket, he drew out a long, thin leather strip, attaching it to the buckle of the collar. A leash. He tugged on it sharply, and Crowley shuffled forward involuntarily.

“Very good,” the blonde said softly. “I think we’re ready now.”

Aziraphale let the lead out as he walked backwards, and Crowley hurried to follow him lest the leash go taut again. The blonde sat back into his sofa, crossing his legs and admiring the man before him.

“Hands and knees,” he whispered.

Crowley wasn’t sure if it was the collar, the leash, or a combination of the whole ensemble, but he felt himself grow totally hard as he slithered down onto the floor, lower back slightly arched.

Aziraphale reached to the side, and brought out a riding crop that had been resting on the cushion. Crowley hadn’t even noticed it before then. He held it up, making a show of it for the redhead. “I’ll not use it,” he explained. “Unless you ask me to.”

Crowley licked his lips and stared at the tool, unsure of how he felt about it. “Wouldn’t it hurt?” he asked.

Aziraphale leaned forward, winding the leash around his palm as he did so. When it was taut, he brought the soft tress, a leather tongue, to trail over Crowley’s jaw. “It doesn’t have to. There are a range of sensations to provide for any occasion. Reward. Correction. Punishment.”

Crowley shivered and keened as he pushed into the touch like a cat. Suddenly, he met Aziraphale’s eyes unrelentingly. “What is it you want me to do?”

The blonde moaned with satisfaction. “Oh, but you are unique in all the world, my dear. Of course you’re ready to get to work. Won’t you fetch my glasses for me? They’re on the dining room table in the next room.”

Crowley almost began to stand up, but wavered on the balls of his feet, fingers straining as he balanced. “May I stand?” he asked.

Aziraphale’s eyes swept over him. “You may not. But here.” He leaned forward and pinched Crowley’s lower lip until his mouth opened, delicately placing his leash between his teeth and encouraging him to bite down. As Aziraphale leaned back, one hand brushed over his tenting trousers, just the barest of touches. Crowley tracked the movement and groaned.

“What a pretty picture,” Aziraphale sighed. “Now hurry along.”

Crowley moved on his hands and knees, aware that every inch of him was on display for the blonde’s consumption. Thankfully there were some Persian rugs to crawl over, lessening the distress to his knobby knees. He approached the dining table and quickly realized that the desired item was sitting in the center of the table. He turned back toward Aziraphale with a question on his face.

“You may use a chair,” the blonde prompted.

Crowley pulled back one of the dining chairs and scrambled onto it as best as he could while maintaining his animalistic position. From there, he planted his hands on the table and crawled onto it, turning when he’d accomplished his goal.

Aziraphale was watching him with unrestrained lust in his eyes. “So clever,” he applauded. “Keep going my dearest.”

Crowley slunk down, trying to tongue the glasses into his mouth without losing his leash in the process. He drooled a bit, but was careful not to smudge the lenses, focusing on snagging one of the temple tips. He finally succeeded, and scooted backwards into the chair, and then off onto the floor. He crawled back to Aziraphale, a little tired from his efforts as he angled his chin up, neatly depositing the glasses into his lap.

Aziraphale immediately examined the specs and placed them on his face with pleasure. “So perfect,” he exhaled. “I think that deserves a little reward. Don’t you think?”

Crowley nodded eagerly. “Yes, please!” He mumbled over the leash in his mouth until Aziraphale retrieved it, tugging it so that Crowley slowly raised up onto his knees, sitting back on his heels.

Aziraphale traced his riding crop from Crowley’s earlobe to his shoulder, tickling a little as it lightly skimmed over his skin. The redhead shuddered in anticipation, hoping that the crop might provide some relief. His cock had flagged a bit while he was focusing on his task, but now it was back to full mast, straining up for attention.

Aziraphale chuckled as he drew the crop down and lingered over one nipple. “Shall I give you a small taste?” he asked.

Crowley’s lips parted subtly and he nodded. “Please...”

With the flick of his wrist, he delivered a light snap to the hardened bud, and Crowley let out a little cry.

“Did you like that?” the blonde asked.

Crowley nodded. “Do it again.”

Aziraphale delivered another snap, and then did the same to the opposite nipple. Crowley’s head fell back in wanton appreciation.

The blonde trailed lower, zig-zagging over the redhead’s torso toward the trail of course hair under his belly button. Aziraphale lingered there before stroking up Crowley’s cock, collecting a small bead of pre-cum on the tress. He lifted the crop then, and Crowley watched with an open mouth as Aziraphale’s tongue darted out, tasting him for the first time.

Crowley groaned and his hands fisted as Aziraphale bit down on the tress. When he pulled it away, it was wet with his saliva.

“Spread your legs.”

Crowley did as he was told, eagerly widening his stance. He felt the wet tongue of the crop glide up and down his inner thigh, first one, then the other. He moaned and gasped.

“Will you hit me with it again?” he asked, slightly breathless. “I want you to.”

“Here?” Aziraphale asked, stroking his thighs.

“Y-yes,” Crowley begged.

Aziraphale smirked and flicked the crop, slapping it wetly against his flesh, but not enough to hurt. Crowley mewled in response. “Again. Please.”

The blonde complied, dealing out equally gentle lashes along his inner thighs before riding it up the length of Crowley’s erection.

“C-can you…” Crowley’s words failed him. “Can I ask for something else? Am I allowed?”

Aziraphale seemed to consider his request. “You may.”

“I want your hands on me,” the redhead gasped out. “On my cock. I want to cum from you touching me, please. I’ll do anything…”

“Fuck,” the blonde replied, losing his composure slightly before methodically putting himself back together. “Stand up and wait for me here.”

Crowley complied swiftly, growing a little dizzy as he stood up too fast. He panted in anticipation as Aziraphale left and returned with a bottle of lubricant and a wet hand towel.

“Oh yes,” Crowley whined, practically bouncing on his heels. “Yes, please! Give it to me!”

“Shh,” Aziraphale cooed, stroking his cheek. “Such an eager little thing. I must be sure not to spoil you overly much.” He squeezed a few drops of the lube into his palm and took Crowley in hand, allowing the redhead to sink down into his chest as he held onto the blonde’s waist, whimpering.

Crowley watched Aziraphale’s hand move expertly over his cock. He could hardly believe it was the first time the man had touched him there. In many ways he felt so thoroughly consumed by the blonde already, but this was better than anything else he’d experienced so far. Personal and oh fuck, finally.

Crowley made several desperate sounds as Aziraphale squeezed and kneaded him, thumb brushing over his foreskin to draw it back. Wet noises accompanied every movement, and soon Crowley’s own pre-cum added to the mix.

He gasped as he felt himself approaching orgasm all too soon, holding Aziraphale’s gaze. “Don’t stop,” he begged in advance. “Please don’t stop.”

Aziraphale’s mouth twitched and his pink tongue traced over his lower lip. “Never,” he promised.

Crowley surged forward, pressing their lips together and driving his tongue into the blonde’s mouth. Aziraphale only hesitated for a second before reciprocating, his own hungry sounds echoing in his throat.

“Need you,” Crowley gasped between kisses. “Don’t leave me.”

Aziraphale quickened his pace and whispered assurances to the redhead, his free hand closing around the small of his back to bring him closer.

“Crowley…” he whispered. “Crowley, Crowley...my darling.”

“Angel!” Crowley cried out as he exploded in Aziraphale’s grip, cum pumping out and coating the blonde’s tidy trousers. He sagged forward, riding out the vestiges of his orgasm as Aziraphale held him tight. “Nyhhhhh…”

Aziraphale led him back to the couch and helped Crowley tuck his legs up. He quickly cleaned his own hand and urged Crowley to lower his face into his neck, holding him fast.

“There now,” Aziraphale soothed.

Crowley croaked against his jugular and sighed. “Thank you. Thank you angel.” He closed his eyes, allowing himself to drift in and out of reality as he breathed in the pure scent of the man beside him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who wants some character development??? My sex-crazed Barbies have some feels.

Crowley wasn’t sure how long they sat like that on the sofa, but eventually he perked up and nuzzled against Aziraphale’s throat. “What time is it?” he asked headily.

Aziraphale glanced at his pocket watch. “Eight p.m. Do you have anything you need to be doing?”

“Even if I did, I’d cancel,” Crowley replied. “I just want to be here with you. Is that okay?”

“Of course,” Aziraphale assured him. He kissed the crown of red hair and glanced down at Crowley’s state of undress.

“Let me get you something more comfortable,” he said, rising up despite Crowley’s protests. “Your clothes should be done in the wash. I just need to dry them.” He retreated to somewhere in the back of the flat and came back with a black silk robe.

He pulled Crowley up wordlessly, unbuckling his harness and removing the underwear, what little of it there was. Next, he reached up for the collar but Crowley balked.

“I like it,” he said guardedly. It made him feel like something precious. Something that deserved to be possessed by the blonde.

Aziraphale shot him a weary look before relenting, but insisted on removing the leash. He helped Crowley into the robe, making sure to knot the sash tightly around his waist before stepping back in admiration.

“It fits you perfectly,” the blonde commented. “I had hoped.”

“You got this for me?” Crowley asked, blushing.

“Of course,” Aziraphale replied. “How could I resist?”

Crowley made a sappy face and kissed the underside of the blonde’s jaw. “Thank you.”

Aziraphale’s eyes darted down to the floor, and Crowley realized it was the first time he’d ever seen the man look bashful. He soaked it in, allowing the expression to warm him from within.

“Angel…” he said softly. Aziraphale glanced back up at him and waited. “Would you let me pleasure you now? You’ve done so much for me and I want to reciprocate. I...I want to get my hands on you. Maybe more selfishly than you realize.”

The blonde stood stiffly. “I’m not...opposed exactly. But I don’t usually partake on the receiving end.” He looked at Crowley with a question in his eyes.

“Why not?” the redhead asked, intertwining their fingers.

“It will sound strange,” Aziraphale admitted, “but I’m not used to it. I take so much pleasure from dealing it out that I usually just forget about myself afterward. And I suppose...maybe it’s been too long since I’ve allowed it.”

“You think you might feel uncomfortable?” Crowley persisted. He felt like he was staring into the center of a black hole, the way Azirapahale was revealing himself. Even such small admissions made Crowley feel trusted. Worth opening up to.

“Not in the act, no,” Aziraphale chuckled. “But leading up to it...It’s like when you are trying to relax but there are a million different thoughts banging around in your brain. I only feel calm and collected when I’m in control. And that means giving, rather than receiving, you see.”

Crowley nodded. “I won’t push you, but I want to know if you’re willing to try. With me.”

Aziraphale gave him an adoring smile, and Crowley knew he’d struck home. “Yes. Yes of course, my dear boy. What did you have in mind?”

Crowley flushed greedily. His eyes flickered over Aziraphale’s plush body as if measuring all of the possibilities. Where did he want to start first? “Can I...put my mouth on you?”

Aziraphale inhaled sharply and swallowed hard. Something predatory flashed in his eyes. He tugged on Crowley’s hand, leading him back into the flat beyond the bathroom. The redhead blinked in surprise as he saw the bedroom for the first time.

It was filled with warm colors and various stacks of books. The bed was a four-poster replete with a white down comforter and fluffy pillows. It looked like a space that one could be restored in, that one might never want to leave. Crowley was almost certain of that last point.

Feeling Aziraphale hesitating, Crowley moved forward and sat on the bed, beckoning the blonde to approach. He spread his legs to accommodate the standing man, pulling him down for a sweet and tender kiss.

“Oh, angel,” Crowley sighed. “The taste of you. I want more. I want it all.”

His fingers drifted over the buttons of Aziraphale’s waistcoat, plucking them one by one until he could push the vest back. He started on the oxford next, hands roaming under the fabric to feel the broad, warm chest underneath.

He could make out the rapid thump of Aziraphale’s heart under his fingertips, and didn’t resist the urge he felt to pull the man flush against him even as he laid back on the bed. Aziraphale climbed on top of him, continuing to match his eager kisses and nips along his throat.

Crowley reached for Aziraphale’s belt and managed to draw it off, but unworking the trouser buttons wasn’t going to happen from that angle. He pressed up, neatly switching their positions as Aziraphale looked on rather helplessly.

“Alright?” the redhead asked, soothing the blonde’s weary brow.

“Y-yes,” Aziraphale replied. “You’re lovely. I just-”

“I want to take care of you,” Crowley whispered, rolling out all of his most tempting tricks as he batted his lashes and wetted his lips. “Can you close your eyes for me? Can you let me take you away using my hands and tongue?”

Aziraphale groaned and relaxed. “Fuck. Fuck. Yes.” His eyes drifted shut and he allowed Crowley to work down his trousers, pulling them off of his legs and onto the floor.

Crowley clamored back up, long limbs splayed as he ghosted a touch over the blonde’s hardening cock. He traced the outline of it over the thin boxers, squeezing lightly as he mapped its length and width. His mouth was already salivating.

He gently pulled Aziraphale out of the slit in his pants, perhaps wanting to protect some of the man’s privacy against his own darkest inclinations. Besides, he liked the feeling of flesh and cloth intermingling. A lovely sense of exposure and veiling at the same time.

He leaned down, eager to take the thick cock in his mouth, when suddenly Aziraphale jumped up, practically throwing Crowley off of him.

“Sorry!” the blonde said immediately. “Sorry, sorry! Shit!” He paced around the room like a wild animal, stuffing himself back into his pants.

“It’s okay!” Crowley was quick to say, but couldn’t deny the nagging sense of rejection pooling in his belly. He felt like whatever had just happened must be his fault. Maybe he pushed too soon or wasn’t good enough. He crumpled in on himself, hugging his knees. “I didn’t mean to-” What had he done? What did he need to apologize for?

Aziraphale was still reeling, but he eventually noticed that Crowley had closed in on himself, and rushed to his side. “Oh no,” he said frantically. “It’s my problem. It’s my issue. Not yours.”

The redhead peeked up at him. “I can...we can do it differently!” he suggested. “Do you want to fuck my mouth instead? I’ll let you deepthroat me if that will make you happy!”

Aziraphale froze and backed away. “No,” he said in horror. “Never. That...that isn’t what we agreed upon. Boundaries are there for a reason, Crowley. We both have to feel safe.”

Crowley crawled down onto the floor and pawed at Aziraphale’s knees. “But if that’s what you want I’ll do whatever you want! Just please...don’t give up on me!”

The blonde stared down at him, prostrated on the floor, and not from any command or shared understanding. Crowley was literally groveling at his feet. It left a bad taste in his mouth. Not to mention that this was the second time Crowley had mentioned a latent fear of rejection. Of being left or discarded.

Aziraphale breathed in and out slowly, willing himself to be the Dom he was. Crowley needed him right now. He had to get this situation under control, even if his own insides were broken.

“Crowley…” he kneeled down and took the redhead’s hands in his own. “This isn’t about what you did wrong. I’m the one who has anxiety about letting go like this. That’s something I have to work on. Do you understand, my precious one?”

The redhead sniffled and allowed himself to be pulled into Aziraphale’s arms, rocking back and forth gently. “I’m not perfect,” Aziraphale revealed. “Better you know that sooner than later. But I want you. More than you can imagine. And it’s not that I don’t trust you. I don’t trust myself to be...vulnerable. Can you be strong for me, my darling? Can you accept what I’m saying and help me work on it? We can do it together, Crowley.”

Crowley backed up so that he could look into Aziraphale’s eyes. “I’m sorry,” he gasped out. “My mind immediately goes to myself. All the time. I’m so selfish. I just don’t want to lose you. What we have.”

Aziraphale looked at him as if he’d just suggested they blow up the moon. “That’s not going to happen,” he replied, his voice stony and obdurate. “I...I know we haven’t been seeing each other for very long, but I think it’s time we had a more substantial conversation about our pasts. Our emotional complexities. Sometimes it’s easy to leave those things out, depending on how much or how little you want from the relationship between a Dom and Sub.”

Crowley’s face looked pained as he took in this information. “I want more,” he breathed. “I want to know everything about you. I want…” He left the rest of that sentence unsaid. ‘I want you to love me’ was too much right now, even for him in this needy state. Aziraphale stared down at him with unflinching tenderness.

“You’re someone who has a lot to offer,” he said. “And I would never miss the opportunity to be with you, on whatever level you preferred. How about we make some tea and talk properly? I’m...I’m very excited to see what comes next, being with you.”

Crowley smiled with unmitigated relief. “Yes. Yes. Me too, angel.”

-

Crowley was loath to remove his collar, but did so, hoping to even the playing field. He wanted to show Aziraphale that he was a partner. An equal that could share everything. They sat together in the kitchen, at a small table like an island in the middle of a storm.

Aziraphale made their tea methodically, each step part of a larger ritual. Crowley watched, entranced, trying to understand the significance of every gesture. Why it mattered like a ceremony rather than a mundane activity. Aziraphale always moved that way.

A pair of china cups were placed on the table along with the kettle, still steaming from being on the stove. Aziraphale poured in steady measure, never spilling a drop.

“Sugar? Cream?” he asked. Crowley shook his head and blew over his cup rather than wait for it to cool. It struck him in the moment that he was always in a rush, and replaced the cup on the table.

“Should I start?” he asked, feeling braver than usual. “Or will you?”

Aziraphale half-smiled. “I feel like I ruined a rather pleasant evening. Perhaps I should own it.”

“You didn’t,” Crowley was quick to say. “You couldn’t.” Still, he hoped that the blonde would press on.

“I can give you the play-by-play,” Aziraphale sighed. “But I’d rather summarize, if that's alright with you. I think it started with Catholic school.”

Crowley smirked. “My family wasn’t religious. That’s hard to imagine.”

“Mmm,” Aziraphale said dreamily. “If you can imagine oppression writ large, that’s a start. I’ve always envisioned my childhood as a sort of stranglehold.” He stared at the steam emanating from his cup and went on reluctantly. “Everything was prescribed. What I wore. How I spoke. Even my belief system was a series of binary constructs. Right and wrong. True and false. Questions were not allowed. Alternatives were...discouraged.”

Crowley stared at him in fascination. “Tell me about it.”

“I wanted power where I was powerless,” Aziraphale admitted. “Because I didn’t have it before. Because it felt set in stone. I lived that way for decades…”

“What was it like at home?” Crowley asked, thinking keenly of his own experiences.

“Not any better,” Aziraphale replied uncomfortably. “I’d rather not go into it other than to say it was a toxic environment. You see, I was stonewalled at every turn. There was no reprieve. I think that’s what I like about being a Dominant. It’s not just about power for myself. It’s about creating freedom for others. I want them to have what I never did.”

“I get that,” Crowley admitted. “In a different way but… My family dissipated when I was very young. It was just me and my mum, and she had her own problems. I was never put in foster care, but sometimes I wish I had been. I was just...stuck. She couldn’t be the person I needed her to be and I always wanted someone to show me how to get along. It was more like raising a child than being one. I did the ironing, the dishes, the bills, the taxes...all while she got high and had the time of her life. I was forced into responsibilities that shouldn’t have been mine. Maybe that’s why I am the way I am now. I’ve dreamed about finding someone to indulge me. To carry the load.”

“I want to do that,” Aziraphale said quietly. “I want to give you everything you’ve ever wanted.”

Crowley crossed the distance between them, allowing his hand to fold over the blonde’s. “And I want to provide another kind of freedom for you. I want you to take what you want and to let go without fear. Not because I would control you, but because if you can fly, then I can too.”

Aziraphale caught his eye and held it reluctantly. “I don’t know…”

Crowley dug in, feeling like he was closer to Nirvana than the blonde. “You know what you want and so do I. We haven’t allowed ourselves total freedom or admission, but we could. What would it be like to give ourselves over to each other? If the past no longer haunted us...that’s where I want to go. With you.”

Crowley stood up and moved toward Aziraphale, straddling his lap. “Let me give you everything you’ve longed for,” he whispered. “And take the same from me. Dress me up. Play with me. I’ll do whatever it takes to prove to you that I’m not going anywhere. And when you’re ready, I’ll fill up the empty spaces with the trust I’ve earned. If you’ll let me.”

Aziraphale whimpered in the back of his throat, and Crowley already anticipated the pressure building behind it. He nuzzled against the blonde’s temple. “Hold me tonight, in your bed. I won’t ask for anything more. But lay with me. Let me feel you next to me in the dark.”

The blonde nodded, scooping up Crowley like a bride to lead him back to the bedroom.

Aziraphale had only been wearing his t-shirt and boxers by that point, so he merely pulled back the heavy duvet and snuggled under the covers. He smiled tiredly at Crowley, who crawled onto the bed and looked down at the blonde like he was the most precious thing in the world.

Crowley pulled at the belt around his waist and shifted his arms to allow the silk robe to fall down, revealing his skinny body for his lover. The blonde’s eyes went wide as if he hadn’t seen Crowley in the nude for the last several hours.

The redhead stretched and sighed, knowing full well the show he was putting on. Aziraphale chuckled before lifting the sheets in invitation. “Get over here you fiend,” he grumbled.

Crowley slipped into the bed, reverting to his preferred position as the little spoon. He hummed happily as he felt Aziraphale pressing against him, heavy and warm.

“Cozy?” the blonde asked, his arms strong and supportive around the lithe redhead.

“Just.” Stars tilted on an axis and swam through the cosmos.

-

Crowley woke up hours later with Aziraphale’s cock hard and insistent against his backside. The redhead blinked blearily before realizing his bedmate was still asleep. He rolled over and threw his thigh over the blonde’s leg, nudging him.

“Mm?” Aziraphale moaned as he came to his senses. Crowley’s erection dug into his lap as the redhead peppered his throat with kisses.

“Zira,” he whined.

Aziraphale pressed soft lips to the redhead’s forehead. “Ready for me, hmm?”

“Yeah,” Crowley gasped. He felt his cock rub up against a hard thigh and shivered at the sensation.

The blonde smiled at him tenderly. “I haven’t woken up next to someone in a very, very long time. It’s rather nice.”

Aziraphale pulled away and paid for it with Crowley’s exasperated groans, but he soon returned with a bottle of lube and a blindfold.

“For you, my dear,” the blonde said.

Crowley sat up and presented himself properly so that Aziraphale could stretch the cloth over his eyes. “What are we going to do?” he asked, seating himself on his knees.

“Something for both of us,” Aziraphale promised. “Do you mind if I tie your wrists behind your back, my darling?”

The redhead straightened his spine and his cock bobbed in the air. “No,” he said.

“Good,” Aziraphale breathed, voice deep. Crowley felt the blonde’s arms enclosing over his own, reaching around him to tie a loose, soft scarf around his hands. “How’s that feel?”

Crowley tested out the tie and realized he could easily break it. “I like it,” he smiled.

Aziraphale stared down at him, dawn golden and hazy against freckled skin. “You look quite fetching like this,” he intoned. “Can you see through your blindfold?”

“No,” Crowley promised.

“Good. I’m going to take myself out and touch myself while I’m looking at you.”

“Mmm!” the redhead protested. “That’s not fair!”

“This is how we’ll begin,” Aziraphale explained. He squirted some lube on his hand and it made a lewd sound as it escaped from the bottle. “I think it will help me. Don’t you want to help me, Crowley?”

“Y-yes,” the redhead agreed reluctantly.

“Ohh,” Aziraphale exhaled. “I’m running my fingers over my cock now, darling. I’m looking down at your open mouth, just beneath that lovely blindfold you have on.”

Crowley groaned, his erection hardening. Aziraphale ran his slickened hand up and down his own while he watched.

“I want to see it,” the redhead whined. “I want to feel it!”

“Of course you do, you greedy little slut,” Aziraphale taunted. “I bet you’d love to press your fingers inside of yourself while you watched...”

Crowley wavered, his body shivering at the description. “Yesss,” he admitted with a rosy blush.

“You’d spread your hole for anyone, wouldn’t you?” the blonde went on, his hand moving faster. “That’s why I have to tie you up.”

“Ohhh fuck,” Crowley gasped. He pulled at his ties and thrust uselessly into the air.

“All you think about is bending over and getting fucked until you can’t walk.”

“Zira!”

“That’s why I have to take care of that greedy cock of yours,” Aziraphale said darkly. He enclosed his hand around Crowley’s erection and married it to his own. The redhead was so shocked by the new sensation that it took him a second to realize their dicks were sliding together.

“Oh!” Crowley let out. “Oh my god!”

“That’s right,” Aziraphale rasped. His lubed fingers alternated between their cocks and drew them back together into his fist. “Give me what I want.”

“You want…” Crowley’s brain was reeling as he thrust up, redoubling his efforts. “You want my cum?”

Aziraphale quickened his pace as he growled in his ear. “Every. Last. Drop.”

Crowley spasmed and he strained forward. The added friction was enough to send them both over the edge.

“Ngk! Kkh!” the redhead choked out between gasps for air.

A deluge of ejaculate coated their torsos and dripped down their thighs as Aziraphale held onto Crowley, cuddling him into his chest.

Aziraphale eased him back into the sheets with a whispered command. He grabbed a dry cloth from the bedside table and carefully cleaned them both up before removing the blindfold. Crowley tugged out of his restraints on his own and balled the fabric in his hands.

His eyes blinked a few times and scanned down over Aziraphale’s prone body. The blonde reposed in all of his naked glory, hardly noting Crowley’s scrutiny. When he glanced at the redhead, golden-brown eyes darted away.

“What?” Aziraphale chuckled.

“I didn’t know if I was allowed to look,” Crowley replied, his gaze rising up to meet his lover’s.

“Oh you precious thing,” the blonde huffed. He scooped Crowley into his arms, snuggling the life out of him. “I’m not ashamed of my body, or even dislike being nude. It’s part of my persona to stay buttoned up, usually. I like the power dynamic it creates.”

“Me too,” Crowley breathed. “But I still like looking at you. You’re...you’re perfect.”

Aziraphale laughed harder. “I hope that in your eyes that’s the case. I enjoyed what we just did, together, you know. It felt good to let go a little and join in. ...I think I could get used to it.”

The redhead nodded and hummed. “You know I’m not…” He paused for a beat.

“Not what?” Aziraphale prompted.

Crowley felt stupid for even saying it out loud. “I’m not promiscuous.”

Aziraphale squeezed him tighter. “I didn’t think you were.”

“But I like pretending I am... I don’t know why it turns me on, but it does. I like it when you say things that make me feel dirty.” Crowely’s face was turning bright red, so he hid it in the crook of Aziraphale’s neck. “I...I wanted you to know that I don’t want to see anyone else. Do you think you could be happy...with just me?”

“Just you,” the blonde intoned heavily. “That’s like saying...just the sun. I don’t want or need anything outside of what you have to give me, Crowley. I will be faithful to you.”

Something about the phrasing of that last sentence gave the redhead goosebumps. “Yeah. Okay. Me too.” He was so happy he could burst. He tried to reign in the nervous energy that made him want to dance all over the bedroom, so he said the very next thing that came to mind.

“M’sticky.”

Aziraphale chuckled and pushed him away. “Yes, I think a shower is in order. Don’t you have to work at some point at well?”

“Myehhhh,” Crowley grumbled. He had a few hours before his shift but he needed to go home and water his plants at the very least. Given the option, he’d much rather stay with Aziraphale. “Suppose you do as well?”

“Yes,” the blonde said. “But perhaps you’d like to get together next weekend? A nice dinner?”

“Of course,” Crowley purred. “Wherever you’d like to go.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhh yeah. Author is speechless.

Crowley was astonished when Aziraphale directed him to the Ritz. Fortunately, he’d been forewarned about the appropriate attire, but he never imagined he’d be eating in the esteemed, august-institution under any circumstances. Not that he minded in the least. As they pulled up to the entry and left the Bentley in the care of a young valet, Crowley stared up at the gorgeous blue awning and gold festooned overhang.

“This is incredible,” the redhead whispered as the doorman beckoned them inside.

“Wait til you eat the food,” Aziraphale countered.

The pair were escorted to a small table by the hostess, and Crowley focused on not tripping over his own feet as he took in the neoclassical decor. Opulence incarnate, he admired every detail down to the red and gold chairs.

“I need to get one of these,” he breathed, allowing Aziraphale to take his chair and scoot him in.

“Does it match your decor?” the blonde joked.

Crowley smiled lazily. “Decor probably isn’t the right word for what’s in my flat. It’s actually quite minimalistic.”

“To your taste?” Aziraphale asked curiously.

“To my budget,” Crowley laughed. He peered down at the menu before looking at the table setting with perhaps more silverware than was strictly required. “What’s all this? What’s this tiny fork for?”

“Don’t worry,” Aziraphale assured him. “I’ll be right here to coach you through.”

“Right,” Crowley said smugly. “Why would I be surprised that a -” his voice lowered dramatically, “a sex shop worker would know the ins and outs of formal dining?”

The blonde raised an eyebrow at that. “If you must know, I haven’t always maintained my current occupation.”

“I was wondering, given the Catholic schooling,” Crowley mused.

At that moment, their server appeared and Aziraphale ordered a bottle of wine in flawless French. He sat back in his chair, steepling his fingers as Crowley looked at him expectantly.

“My family is well-to-do, though ties between us are strained,” he said at last. “After uni I used some of my trust to purchase a small bookshop, which I still own. It’s not the most lucrative business, but I enjoy owning it and have a friend managing the day-to-day operations. Then there’s Heaven, which you know of. It’s my current pet project. But for a long time before my commercial pursuits, I was a partner in the family business.”

“Hm. Anything I’d be familiar with?” the redhead asked.

Aziraphale grimaced. “Wingfell Industries.”

Crowley stared at him, even as the server returned to open their wine. Aziraphale thanked him after the tasting, and nodded him away afterward.

“So you’re like...a billionaire?” Crowley asked, and then immediately cringed at his own question.

Aziraphale just laughed. “I’m comfortable, but I’ve long since passed on any chance of inheritance. I told you my family situation was not ideal. To me, it wasn’t worth the psychic pain to maintain my connections. I’m far happier as you see me now. But that might explain some of the...proper manners and customs you’ve seen me demonstrate.”

Crowley picked up his wineglass and took a long sip. “One might wonder why you’re slumming it with me,” he said weakly. “My mum and I could barely afford ramen most days.”

“Now there you are mistaken,” Aziraphale said haughtily. “I’ve seen enough diamonds in the rough to know what’s in front of me. And you, Crowley...you outshine all the rest.”

The redhead blushed as the waiter approached. Aziraphale ordered for Crowley and leaned forward to stare into his eyes. The redhead almost felt like the gaze was too intense, but willed himself to keep looking.

“You are so stunning,” Aziraphale breathed. “I could watch you all day. The way you move. The little expressions you make. Your chest rising and falling.”

Crowley blinked and felt his blush deepen. “Angel…” he warned. “We’re in a five-star restaurant.”

“And I’m talking to you,” the blonde parried. “Nothing more and nothing less.”

Crowley’s response was strangled in his throat. Aziraphale undid him too easily. He scooted closer toward the table to hide his growing erection. “You have to stop,” he censored, eyes flashing in a way that absolutely didn’t communicate the same line of thinking.

“And if I don’t?” Aziraphale growled. His hand crept across the tablecloth, fingering the edge of Crowley’s jacket.

The redhead hitched a breath and concentrated on Aziraphale’s fingers creeping under his cuff, infinitely tender and provocative as they tickled his wrist. How could such a little touch be his undoing?

“What if I continue to remark upon everything I find extraordinary about you? If I tell you that your hair is the most fetching shade of crimson I’ve ever seen? That watching your pale skin glow under my scrutiny provides such a lovely contrast to those adorable freckles of yours? I could follow with everything below your sensual neck, but then we might be here all night.”

Crowley shuddered and curled his free hand in his lap as Aziraphale continued to stroke his skin. He whined in protest, his expression so mortified in its enjoyment as to be obscene.

The blonde smiled knowingly to himself and averted his eyes for only a moment as the waiter returned with their prepared dishes. Crowley drew back his hand to make way for the plates, instantly craving Aziraphale’s touch upon release.

He distracted himself by observing their food. Aziraphale had a beautiful filet mignon on a bed of watercress while his own was lobster medallions in an orange vinaigrette sauce. He peeked up with a little grin on his face and stopped short at the blonde’s eyes back on him, unwavering as they were before.

“Aren’t you going to eat?” Crowley asked. “This might be the fanciest plating I’ve ever seen. Can’t imagine the food’s half bad either.”

Aziraphale huffed a little laugh. “Yes, well. Not half so delectable as you, I would argue. But we should eat. Keep our strength up.”

Crowley flushed and poked at his food. Mind otherwise occupied, he’d be lucky to get a bite in.

After one of the best meals of his life, Crowley walked out with Aziraphale and waited for the Bentley to arrive, hands firmly interwoven.

“Should we say goodnight?” Crowley asked, hoping that the answer was a resounding ‘no.’ “I wasn’t sure if you wanted to spend more time together.”

“You’re suggesting I could tire of you,” Aziraphale chuckled.

“You might,” Crowley said tightly, acknowledging the fear aloud.

The blonde pulled him into his side and kissed his cheek. “Nonsense. I was going to ask if you’d like to see the bookshop.”

Crowley perked up. “Really?” he grinned. “I’d love to!”

The valet pulled up with the car and Crowley opened Aziraphale’s door for him, receiving a pointed stare for his efforts. Sometimes the redhead just couldn’t help himself. Following Aziraphale’s directions, they arrived at a busy intersection in Soho where the blonde pointed out the shop with delight. Crowley observed the vintage exterior and smiled. It was more than fitting, matching in style with Aziraphale’s dowdy fashion that belied the absolute bastard he was underneath. Crowley faintly wondered if the book shop was all that it appeared.

They stepped out of the Bentley and walked up the steps to the shop, Aziraphale practically glowing as the door swung open. Crowley looked around with wonder in his eyes at the endless rows and piles of books occupying ever scant inch of real estate.

“This is...a lot of books,” he said stupidly.

“Not enough,” Aziraphale countered with an unironic grin. “I’m still growing the collection. Might need to open a second location at some point.”

“It’s lovely,” Crowley mused as he observed the 18th century furnishings and lingered over an ancient Victrola. “Like stepping into another time.”

“I suppose it’s a fantasy like everything else,” Aziraphale provided. “I’ve always longed to be transported to another reality. To escape, just for a little while.”

Crowley turned and pressed his hands against the blonde’s chest. “I couldn’t agree more,” he smirked.

“I was hoping you’d say something like that,” Aziraphale revealed. “As I haven’t shown you the shop’s most distinguishing feature.” He pulled on Crowley’s hand, leading him up a spiral staircase on the second level. Crowley could look down on the shop from the landing, and barely noticed when Aziraphale opened a wooden door off to one side.

“The living quarters are here,” he explained. “My friend who manages the place for me never comes up, however. I think you’ll understand why I keep this level off limits.”

Crowley approached with interest, stepping into the large flat before his eyes nearly popped out of his head. “Aziraphale...is this some kind of sex dungeon?”

The blonde laughed as he wrapped his arms around the redhead from behind. “I’ve always thought of it as a playroom. Of course, it’s fairly advanced beyond what we’ve done together so far.”

“So far,” Crowley repeated. He walked forward, slipping out of Aziraphale’s arms. A wall of various whips and paddles captured his attention. He let his fingers drift over them before stopping in front of the stocks, intricately carved and awaiting an eager victim to insert their head and hands inside. He swallowed hard thinking about all of the things Aziraphale might do to him while locked in that contraption.

Moving on, he saw chains and ropes neatly coiled on a long table and beside it, some kind of massage table, a black wire crate, and hanging in the air, a leather swing. Aziraphale drew up beside him and spoke in a low voice. “See anything you like?”

Crowley looked over at him with a slack jaw. “I’m not even sure what I’m looking at but…” His pulse jumped as the blonde’s eyes dipped lower, watching his lips move. “I’d like to find out.”

“You know what I’d like to do tonight, my dear one?” Aziraphale said as he ran his fingers down Crowley’s back. “I’d like to lay you down on one of my padded benches. It’s tilted to make your arse arch high into the air while the blood rushes to your head. I want to strip you of your lower garments and tie your hands down. And then...I want to eat you and finger you until I’ve had my fill.”

Crowley’s head fell back and he groaned at the description. “I...I want that too.” He’d already mentioned to Aziraphale that he’d never been eaten out before, but found that experience at the top of his want list now that it had been offered. He allowed himself to be led toward the bench, resting on his stomach as instructed.

Aziraphale kneeled before him and guided Crowley to cross his wrists for tying. “This rope is not like the scarves we’ve used before,” he explained gently. “If you tug at the knot, you will not be able to release yourself. Do you understand and consent?”

Crowley licked his lips. His face was already turning pink from his position and gravity’s effects. “Y-yes.”

He watched as the blonde secured his wrists together using a complex knot. Aziraphale’s fingers moved effortlessly to secure the bond before he stepped back to admire how the red cord suited his lover’s complexion.

“Beautiful,” he whispered. Aziraphale stood and Crowley suddenly realized that he wouldn’t be able to see the blonde behind him. The thought was alarming but also a massive turn on. Aziraphale would have total power over him. He could do anything he wanted. Crowley tightened his thighs around the bench, rubbing himself against the padding.

“Eager,” Aziraphale commented. “I’d best get to work.” He slipped his hands around Crowley’s middle and easily discarded his belt before tugging down the redhead’s trousers and pants. Afterward, he took off Crowley’s socks and shoes, setting them neatly to one side.

Crowley waited for something to happen, his cock wilting a little as nerves took over. He heard the sound of a chair scraping against the floor before feeling two warm hands kneading his cheeks. “There now,” Aziraphale said. “Let’s see that tight little hole of yours.”

Crowley choked as he felt his cheeks pried apart, suddenly embarrassed to be observed so acutely. Aziraphale wasn’t saying anything, but then he felt a warm breath of air drift over his anus. “Look how beautiful you are,” the blonde whispered. “You have the lightest covering of red hair between your cheeks. Did you know that, darling? It really sets off the pink of that darling bud of yours.”

Crowley was absolutely mortified hearing himself described in detail. He grunted and tried to close his legs, but Aziraphale easily kept them open. He continued to squirm until he felt a warm pair of lips cover his sphincter, and absolutely died at the thought of Aziraphale’s mouth on the most abject part of his body. His face, already glowing red, turned to a burnt tomato hue. The blonde’s lips retreated only to kiss him there again and again, his fingers digging into the meager flesh of Crowley’s arse.

“Stop!” Crowley sobbed weakly while mentally chanting the reverse. His humiliation ebbed out in waves, causing his muscles to tremble. God, but it felt so good. The fact that Aziraphale could devote himself so tenderly...it was as if nothing Crowley could do or be was abhorrent to the blonde. He would worship every inch of him.

"Do you really want me to stop?" the blonde asked, and Crowley choked.

"N-no," he replied. "Please..."

“Yes, so lovely,” Aziraphale went on, blowing a hot stream of air over his hole. “I want to taste you now, darling. Let me lick you. Let me see how good you taste.”

Crowley felt the heated wet presence of the blonde’s tongue, broad as it began over his taint and narrower as the tip reached his hole. “Oh, fuck!” the redhead squeaked. He bucked back into the sensation, chasing Aziraphale’s recoiling tongue. “Do it again!” he demanded.

Aziraphale chuckled as he repeated the lick, but this time he lingered over Crowley’s rim, tracing a circle all around before closing his lips over him and sucking wetly.

Crowley let out an inhuman sound as he thrust back against Aziraphale’s mouth. He was fully hard again, and used the bench for friction as his hips shifted up and down.

Aziraphale alternated between sucks and licks, eventually driving his tongue into Crowley’s opening and humming low in his throat. The redhead groaned and pulled at his restraints, allowing the rope to burn marks into his skin.

Once Crowley was dripping wet, Aziraphale began to trace his finger against the relaxing muscle. He stopped just shy of inserting it, content to drive his partner crazy a while longer.

“I can’t wait to see you riding my fingers,” he said. “How you’ll bounce on them and take your pleasure.”

“Oh, god!” Crowley cried out. He sounded drunk...delirious with want.

“Will you enjoy it when I twist them around inside of you? When I curl them ever so slightly? When I thrum against your prostate like you’re an instrument to be played? Oh, how you’ll shake under me and despair, begging to cum.”

Crowley’s breath was coming out in short bursts. His body was coiled tight in anticipation as Aziraphale’s blessed finger finally pushed in, followed by his tongue once more.

“Yes!” Crowley shouted. “Yes, please! More! Oh, fuck!” He drove back into Aziraphale’s assault, riding the single digit exactly as the blonde had described. What was worse, he wanted more.

Aziraphale drove in a second finger and began to scissor and twist, working the muscle open a little ruthlessly.

“Please fuck me!” the redhead sobbed. “Please, please! I want your cock!”

Aziraphale chuckled and pushed a third finger in, twirling his wrist to create a curved, in and out movement. “You wish my fingers were my prick,” he growled. “But this is all you’ll get. It has to be enough.”

Crowley whined in frustration until Aziraphale finally pushed in far enough to find his prostate, and the redhead stuttered and flopped on the bench like a fish out of water. His words came out in garbled exclamations, half-English and half-gibberish.

Aziraphale returned his tongue to the mix, licking around his fingers and moaning as Crowley spasmed again and again. It was wonderful, but not enough to finish him.

“I want to cum!” Crowley cried. “Please, Aziraphale! I need you to rub my cock!”

“So impatient,” the blonde snapped. “And greedy as always. Always wanting more. Always needing more. Maybe I should leave you unfinished so you can think about what you’ve done.”

“Ah!!!” Crowley shook violently on the bench. “No! No, please! I’ll be good, I swear!”

Aziraphale could hardly restrain his smile. Crowley’s brattiness was so perfect. He reached around and moved a lever on the inside of the bench, and Crowley startled when he realized a small door had opened, allowing his cock to flop out into the open air.

While continuing to finger his hole, Aziraphale lubed up his left hand and closed over the straining flesh on the other side. Crowley’s nonsensical noises reached their peak as Aziraphale thrusted in and pulled him at the same time. The blonde’s tongue joined his fingers once more, and Crowley felt his brain short-circuit as he spurted all over the ground in a silent, mind numbing orgasm.

Crowley found that he couldn’t speak or move, even as Aziraphale’s hands drew away. He felt a warm, wet cloth rubbing over his crack and down the backside of his balls. A separate, dry cloth wrapped around his shrinking cock to make sure he was entirely clean. And then, Aziraphale was undoing his bonds and lifting him up from the bench.

He was carried to a soft bed on the far side of the room. He hadn’t even noticed it before in his preliminary observations, but collapsed bonelessly upon it when he was laid down.

“Angel, I...” he whispered as his eyes drifted closed. And although he couldn’t form the words, his brain completed the unfinished sentence.

-

Crowley didn’t remember falling asleep, but woke up to gentle strokes up and down his spine. “Mph…” he protested. “How long was I out?”

“Maybe thirty minutes,” Aziraphale answered. “But it’s good that you’ve been resting.”

Crowley rolled over and licked his lips. “Why do you say that?”

Aziraphale laughed. “Well I’m hardly finished with you. You haven’t pleased me yet.”

Crowley’s lower lip trembled. “I want to. I want to please you very much. Tell me how.”

The blonde ran his fingers down from Crowley’s cheek to his outer arm, then over his hip bone and thigh. “First you’ll need to dress for the occasion.” He reached behind him to produce a garter belt and hose with black lace around the top. Crowley stroked the garments with care.

“For me?” he asked coyly, knowing damn well they were.

Aziraphale’s eyes hardened before throwing them on the floor. “Go fetch.”

Crowley blushed and scrambled off the bed. Without thinking twice he opted to move on his hands and knees, turning coyly to await further instructions.

“Good,” the blonde purred. “Now stand up and put them on for me.”

Crowley pulled on the first thigh high and then the second, his movements practiced for someone who’d never done it before. Aziraphale watched with interest as he drew up the garter belt and clipped into the hose. “Very pretty.”

Crowley’s cheeks grew darker and he nearly turned away bashfully, but Aziraphale was standing up and looking at him with hunger in his eyes. He turned, digging in a drawer to bring out a donut-shaped device that appeared to be made of silicon.

“This is a bumper,” he said casually. “I’m going to put it on and it will rest at the base of my cock. What I’m proposing is that you kneel on a pillow.” He broke off to point to a red cushion behind the redhead. “There are restraints above it that will elevate your hands. While you are restrained, I will fuck your mouth, but the bumper will prevent deepthroating. You will not choke on my cock. That’s not what I desire from you.”

Crowley had looked stricken until Aziraphale explained the precautions he would take to make sure he was comfortable. “I understand and consent,” he agreed.

“Good,” the blonde smirked. “Now tell me that you want it.”

Crowley’s cock twitched and his hand went to it automatically. He cupped himself and squeezed gently, shifting his weight from one foot to another. Aziraphale admired the flex of his thigh muscles under the nylons. “I want it,” Crowley gushed. “I want to suck you. I want to bring you off with my mouth.”

Aziraphale approached the redhead and glared at him. “Has anyone ever told you that you talk too much? No matter. I’ll put an end to that soon enough.”

Crowley shuddered with pleasure and before he could react, Aziraphale was pushing him back and down onto the pillow. Crowley’s knees buckled and his arms were yanked up into the air, tightly secured to a pair of restraints hanging from the ceiling. He watched with rapt attention as the blonde began to disrobe, pulling off his clothing with little ado about their condition. A rarity.

“You’re so hot like this,” Aziraphale murmured, his eyes roving over Crowley’s body as he brought his chin up between his fingers. The redhead felt himself hardening and whimpered a little. “That belt. Those stockings. Like a proper whore.”

Aziraphale pressed his fingers into Crowley’s cheeks and his jaw dropped in response. The blonde squatted down to inspect his mouth, watching as the pink tip of his tongue peeked out to greet him. Aziraphale rubbed Crowley’s lower lip before pressing two fingers past his teeth. The redhead’s eyes fluttered closed and he sucked on the digits, humming in appreciation.

Crowley’s hips tilted forward, seeking friction and receiving none as Aziraphale removed his fingers, a line of saliva connecting them when he pulled back.

Aziraphale stood to his full height and pulled off his belt. Crowley’s eyes tracked every movement, his mouth hanging open as the blonde took off everything below the waist. Only his long oxford shirt remained, and he rolled his cuffs up to the elbows with a knowing grin. His cock was barely concealed, straining to escape the bottom of the fabric as he approached the redhead.

Crowley let out a soft noise as Aziraphale drew his shirt back, gripping himself near the head. He rolled the bumper over his cock and brought it down to the base. “Open your mouth,” he directed.

Crowley followed the instructions and found himself yearning for Aziraphale’s hard length. He strained forward as if he could close the distance between them, but the restraints kept him where he was. He gave a frustrated moan as Aziraphale held the line.

“Bastard,” Crowley protested. “What the fuck are you waiting for-” He was cut off as Aziraphale shoved the head of his cock past Crowley’s lips, rubbing the first few inches on the top of his tongue. Crowley inhaled sharply and his eyes shut hard in concentration as he accepted the offering.

“I thought I told you to shut up,” the blonde censored as he slick his head in and out of Crowley’s mouth. The redhead groaned and hummed, seeking more of his length. Aziraphale’s head fell back as he let Crowley work over him, eventually giving in to the base where the bumper prevented him from going further. As promised, he didn’t hit the back of his lover’s throat, allowing Crowley to savor the sensation of being filled without risk of injury or anxiety. As soon as the redhead realized that, he redoubled his efforts, sucking at Aziraphale voraciously.

“Ohhh darling,” the blonde sang. He flexed his hips in time with Crowley’s bobbing head and closed his hands around the redhead’s bound wrists. “I should have filmed this. You look positively wretched hanging there and taking me in so deep.”

Crowley groaned at the thought of being able to watch himself do this to Aziraphale. He’d definitely suggest it for next time. Aziraphale’s fingers twisted in his hair and pulled, forcing the redhead’s chin up. Crowley locked on his eyes defiantly.

“Oh,” the blonde grunted softly. “Are you resisting me now, my little whore?”

Crowley loved the idea. He tried to jerk his head back away from the cock in his mouth, but Aziraphale easily held him steady.

“Maybe I keep you locked up here for my enjoyment,” the blonde went on, hips picking up the pace. “I put you in degrading clothing and make you perform lurid acts against your will.”

Crowley’s lips loosened as he emitted a choked groan. Drool spilled out of his mouth, dripping down onto his hard, neglected cock.

“But how can I resist?” Aziraphale purred, “When you take me so well?” He thrust two, three more times and pulled himself out completely, milking his erection until it splattered all over Crowley’s stunned face. The redhead’s body was still gyrating, pressing up on his knees as his tongue peeked out, chasing a drop of cum at the corner of his lips.

Aziraphale fell back onto the bed and admired the man from afar. He’d sat back down on his heels, black stockings and garter belt contrasting with his pale skin over lean muscles. His thighs were parted while his cock strained up toward his stomach. Cum had dripped down onto his chest, matting in dark auburn hair. Crowley hadn’t closed his mouth as he was too busy gasping for air.

“Fuck,” the blonde whispered. “Aren’t you a sight? Are your arms getting tired, my darling?”

Crowley glanced up as if he’d just remembered he’d been restrained. “Y-yeah,” he admitted.

Aziraphale stood up and set about releasing the redhead when he felt a gentle kiss on his thigh, just above the knee. He smiled down at Crowley who was looking up at him as if he were a god. Something far beyond lust tugged at the blonde’s heart. He’d always known that Crowley was trouble, a tease and a gift seemingly made for him. But this...this was unexpected.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn more about Aziraphale's past. Then in a shocking twist...some porn.

“So...how’s your sex life?” Lil was leaning over the counter as Crowley mixed up some kind of coffee-inspired concoction, more sugar than caffeine. He glanced up at her and tried to hide his smirk.

“Eh,” he replied.

For her part, Lil looked shocked. “That good, huh? The man must be an animal.”

Crowley hummed under his breath and handed his creation off to a customer on the other end of the bar. “He took me to the Ritz last weekend,” he reported when he’d made his way back.

“Ooh lala!” Lil breathed out. “He must be pretty serious about you.”

“I hope so,” Crowley said a little too quickly. “Everything has been amazing so far. I don’t want to lose it. There has been one hiccup, though.”

Lil looked at him with interest as Crowley scanned the room. Only a few customers were sitting at tables, and no one else about to walk in the door. He leaned down on his elbows and sighed. “He seems to have trouble with intimacy...taking pleasure for himself. I mean...he can but, he has to be in Dom mode to do it. Is that...typical?”

Lil flexed an eyebrow. “I wouldn’t say that, but every person has their own issues. Is he afraid of losing control?”

Crowley rubbed his temples. “Yeah. I think that’s it. I don’t know how to fix it other than just show up for him, prove to him that I’m not going anywhere.”

“Definitely,” Lil agreed. “That’s what I’d recommend. Especially if he’s been hurt by someone before.”

The redhead twitched. “His family. He mentioned them. But not...like his romantic history. Do you think I should ask?”

Lil mulled it over for a moment. “I think he’ll tell you one way or another on his own, but...do you feel like you need to know?”

“I’d probably die in a jealous rage if he mentioned snogging someone ten years ago,” Crowley admitted. “But it might also clarify some things for me. I just don’t want to push.”

“Yes you do,” Lil countered with a tender smile. Crowley rolled his eyes.

“Yes, I really fucking do.”

-

Aziraphale was stocking in the back of Heaven when the bell rang. Immediately, he bustled toward the front and froze in his tracks. “Oh,” he said.

The man standing on the threshold was tall and smug. His dark brown hair was slicked back into an expensive haircut that matched his designer suit and tailored jacket. “Hello Aziraphale,” he said softly.

The blonde shifted from one foot to another. “What are you doing here, Nathaniel?”

“It’s been a while,” the brunette mentioned casually as he took in the shop. He stepped forward and Aziraphale backed away wearily, causing Nathaniel to smirk. “Really?” he asked. “You’ve always been so dramatic.”

“Dramatic!” the blonde spat. “You’ve no right after what you did. As if I should implicitly trust you now?”

Nathaniel rolled his eyes as he veered off, examining a whip before unfurling it. “You say that like you didn’t enjoy it.” He folded and cracked the whip expertly and Aziraphale whimpered, a familiar heat and fear overwhelming him.

“I-I didn’t,” he retorted, staring at the ground.

“Liar,” Nathaniel stated evenly. “I bet if I told you to go to your knees right now, you’d do it. I’d have you begging for it within minutes.”

Aziraphale flushed and his fists curled by his sides. “Never.”

“Are you testing me?” the brunette asked.

Aziraphale felt like he was about to burst into tears when suddenly, the door chime sounded again. Crowley walked into the shop with an easy smile on his face. He glanced at the stranger before walking straight up to the blonde.

“Hey,” he said softly, fingers tracing down Aziraphale’s arms. “What’s going on?” He sensed his lover’s near-catatonic state and whipped his gaze back toward the man with the whip. “Who are you?”

Nathaniel beamed at him. “Just a customer. I wanted to try out some new toys so I thought I’d stop by. Unfortunately, I didn’t find what I was looking for.”

Crowley’s face grew suspicious. “Then I suppose you’ll be moving on.”

Nathaniel leered at him. “I suppose I will. Thanks for your help, Aziraphale.”

The blonde looked up at him and trembled slightly. Nathaniel nodded amiably before escorting himself out of the shop.

As soon as the strange man left, Aziraphale crumpled, and Crowley had to steady him in his arms.

“Whoah, hey!” the redhead soothed. “Hey now. Tell me what’s going on. Who was that guy?”

Aziraphale shook his head silently for a few moments, allowing himself to be bolstered up. “I’m afraid that story can only be told over a strong cup of tea. Or maybe a few bottles of wine.”

-

Crowley took Aziraphale back to his flat for the first time, only slightly embarrassed by the lack of furnishings or memorabilia. The blonde didn’t seem to notice or mind, however. He was obviously trapped in his own head.

Crowley grabbed a bottle of red and a few glasses before sitting heavily next to Aziraphale on the couch. He took his time pouring for both of them before settling back, eager and anxious to hear the explanation that was forthcoming.

Aziraphale picked up his glass and mulled over it for a long time. “I wasn’t always a Dom,” he said. Crowley was shocked at the admission.

“You weren’t?”

“No,” Aziraphale stated. “When I was first getting into BDSM I was more exploratory. I didn’t know what I was doing, so it was easy to lean on more experienced people. The ones I met were typically Doms. I think at first I assumed I was a Sub out of happenstance more than anything else.”

He cleared his throat and Crowley could tell there were unpleasant memories rolling around in the blonde’s head.

“I’d been in the scene for a few months when I first met Nathaniel...the man who came to the store tonight. I was so intimidated by him. He was an expert Dom, or at least so I thought.”

“You were lovers?” Crowley asked. The thought left a bad taste in his mouth.

“Yes… He was slow and cautious at first. He told me that the Dom’s job is to earn a Sub’s trust. To never take things too far or cross agreed-upon lines. It didn’t take him long to let me down though. He was a sadist at heart, and his promises about keeping me safe were empty. He was also manipulative. Abusive. I didn’t know how to say ‘no’ at the time, so I just let him do what he wanted. I had hoped that our relationship would evolve, given time.”

Crowley’s throat was dry. He took a few sips of his drink to calm down. “What did he do to you?”

“At first, he’d tie me up and leave me. I thought that was pretty bad. I didn’t know when or if he would come back. He’d explain our scenes but changed his mind halfway through. There was never an updated agreement. I think he liked it when I didn’t know what was going to happen.”

Crowley clasped his hand over Aziraphale’s and frowned.

“Then he started to inflict sincere pain. Breaking the skin. Leaving deep bruises. He liked electricity play. Bodily fluids. We moved out of my realm of comfort very quickly.”

“How long did you stay with him?” Crowley asked, not wanting to hear the answer.

Aziraphale looked at him as if seeing the redhead for the first time. “Five years.”

Crowley’s face crumpled. “Oh, angel.”

The blonde chuckled mirthlessly. “It took me that long to gain the courage. At that point I was so ground down. I thought I was worthless. He’d really done a number on me. But then I made some other friends in the community. They were Sub advocates who were calling for reform. The creation of consent agreements and the like. Slowly, they taught me that boundaries weren’t suggestions. They were sacred. I lost my taste for all of it after that. Once I’d left Nathaniel I was by myself for a long time. And then one day I got back into it, but not as a Sub anymore. I wanted to do things the right way. Just like my family and my experiences growing up, I wanted a reprieve. I wanted to find myself. And I did.”

“You have,” Crowley said supportively. “You’ve been wonderful with me. And I imagine...the others you cared for.” His stomach soured, but he hid his reaction behind his wine glass.

“Darling, Crowley,” Aziraphale replied, pushing his glass away. “You’ve no need to be jealous. You’re unique in all the world to me. No one has held my attention so singularly, or has made me happier.”

The redhead blushed. “How long has it been since you broke up with Nathaniel?”

“About three years now,” Aziraphale said. “But he’s never given up hope that I’d come back to him. I think that’s because I was so naive in the relationship. Where he saw love and devotion, I actually felt trapped and had no idea how to escape. I didn’t know any better.”

Crowley shifted closer and rested his head in the crook of Aziraphale’s neck, hoping to comfort him. “Nasty bastard,” he whispered.

The blonde sighed and shuddered as if pushing the past away. “It haunts me, as you well know. I’ve had so much trouble letting myself be vulnerable again. That’s why I freaked out the first time you tried to initiate something with me. It all came back to me, even though I know you’re not him. I’m sorry I wasn’t more honest with you at the time. I know you would never do those things to me.”

“I wouldn’t,” Crowley swore heatedly. “I would never compromise you.”

Aziraphale snuggled into the redhead, grasping him around the waist. “Would you mind if we just stayed like this tonight? Maybe watch some telly like a couple of old boring people?”

Crowley snickered. “I’d love nothing more. Do you like the Golden Girls?”

-

Crowley woke up alone in his bed, but the scent of breakfast drew him to his missing bunkmate in the kitchen. Aziraphale was frying eggs and bacon in a pan, looking more domestic than the redhead had ever seen him. He glanced up from his cooking and quickly pressed a mug of hot coffee into Crowley’s hands.

“Good morning,” he said, voice cracking from disuse.

Crowley hummed and sipped on the caffeine gratefully before setting it down. Suddenly, Aziraphale stepped away from the stove and pressed a hot kiss to his lips. Crowley grunted in appreciation, not realizing he was being backed up into his cabinets and snogged, essentially senseless. They kissed for such a long time that Aziraphale nearly forgot his food on the stovetop, only breaking away to check on it against his will.

“Wow,” Crowley remarked. “Good morning to you too.”

Aziraphale smirked and flipped the bacon before plating the eggs. “I had a rather good dream about you last night.”

“Do tell,” Crowley encouraged. He leaned against the wall and watched the blonde finish plating their food.

“You were rather tied up,” Aziraphale revealed, arching an eyebrow. “Are you familiar with Shibari?”

The redhead thought about it for a moment before shaking his head.

“It’s the Japanese art of rope bondage,” the blonde said, carrying their plates to Crowley’s small dining table. “Considered an artform in practice, but believe me dear, you were not in a gallery in this scenario.”

“No?” Crowley asked as he sat beside him.

Aziraphale reached for his hands and placed them, palms together, in his lap. Using his pointer finger, he traced a series of lines over Crowley’s wrists, criss-crossing from one to the other. “You were bound here in a series of exquisite single-column ties. The rope extended down to your ankles, hog-tied and useless.”

Crowley stared in awe at the invisible ropes. “And did I...seem to be enjoying this?”

Aziraphale sat back and forked a piece of egg and bacon into his mouth. “I’d say so.”

Crowley pushed his food around on his plate before taking a bite himself, still staring at his wrists.

“Of course I was fucking you like an animal in between spankings, so…”

Crowley nearly choked on the soft egg in the back of his throat. His face went bright red and he scrambled to do something with his hands, eventually settling for resting them on his knees. Aziraphale pretended not to notice, looking out the window instead as he enjoyed his food.

“Is that um…” Crowley had regained his ability to speak and was slightly breathless. “Is that something you’d like to do to me?” He stared at his plate, not daring to raise his eyes.

Aziraphale made a low sound as if considering. “Spanking? Absolutely.”

Bastard. “No, I mean...sex. Penetration. We’ve done a lot so far but haven’t approached-”

“Is that what you’d like? My cock inside you?” Aziraphale asked as if taking an order for delivery.

Crowley glanced up at him with heated cheeks. “Yes,” he whispered harshly.

“Hmm,” the blonde said. “I’m not sure you’ve earned it yet.”

Crowley trembled slightly before sliding off of his chair and kneeling before his Dom. One shaky hand closed over his calf, scratching lightly. “Could I?”

Aziraphale studied the redhead’s eyes, his nose, his pouting lower lip. While still eating breakfast, he reached out and traced a finger up his jugular. The redhead instantly melted into his touch, leaning in like a cat. Aziraphale smiled slightly.

“I wonder how far you’d go…” he said aloud to himself. Crowley whimpered and wavered on his knees. The tile kitchen floor was hard and unrelenting.

“Anything,” he promised.

Aziraphale finished his breakfast and he stood up. “Meet me at my flat tonight. Eight o’clock.”

“I will,” Crowley swore. He’d even show up early.

-

Crowley knocked on the door to Aziraphale’s in anticipation. He’d spent the day imagining everything the blonde might have in store for him, which certainly made his afternoon shift at the coffee house challenging. He’d toggled between his fantasies and the most boring subjects he could imagine in order to keep his mounting excitement at bay.

Aziraphale opened the door and kissed the redhead’s cheek gently. “Darling,” he said.

Crowley hummed happily and walked into the flat, half expecting there to be some kind of gauntlet set up, but everything appeared normal. Aziraphale held up a small scrap of black leather and presented it to his lover. “Your attire for the evening,” he said.

Crowley inspected the item with interest. It was a simple pair of underwear other than the backside, which had a large cutout in. “How’s this go on?” he asked.

Aziraphale helped him undress and step into the pants one leg at a time. When he pulled them up, the space open in the back exposed and lifted his cheeks at the same time. “Naughty,” he commented, darting a smug look at the blonde.

Aziraphale admired him for a moment before asking him to sit next to his chair in the center of the room. Crowley did as he was told, noticing that they were angled toward an ancient looking television. “Movie night?” he asked.

“Of a sort,” the blonde chuckled. “Hands and knees please.” He sat back in his chair and fiddled with the remote control before the tv came to life. Cheesy music began to play and a woman appeared holding a garden hose. In short time, she was spraying down the pool boy who hadn’t appeared to skim the surface of the pool at all. Aziraphale’s hand reached down, stroking slowly over the redhead’s exposed arsecheeks.

Crowley watched with some confusion. “What is-”

“Do you watch pornographic videos, Crowley?” Aziraphale’s eyes remained on the screen.

The redhead flushed and he shifted on the floor. “Y-yeah. Sometimes. Online.”

“Like this?” Aziraphale asked, pointing toward the man receiving an extremely deep-throated blowjob.

“I don’t know.” Crowley looked extremely uncomfortable.

“Videos are one of my top sellers at Heaven,” the blonde went on. “Yet most people won’t admit to watching them. And even if they do, they rarely go into detail about their search terms. I doubt that you, for example, look for ‘gay porn’ when you want to get off.”

Crowley stared at the floor, his ears burning. “No. I don’t.”

Aziraphale squeezed his arse before withdrawing. When his hand returned, his fingers were wet with lube. He traced around Crowley’s rim teasingly.

“So tell me what you look for.”

The redhead’s eyes half-closed and Aziraphale skipped past the rest of the scene. When the next video started, it featured a handsome blonde talking to his girlfriend on the phone. They immediately began to have phone sex, describing everything they wanted to do to each other.

“Straight men,” Crowley admitted reluctantly. He groaned as Aziraphale’s finger pushed inside of him, just to the first knuckle.

The man in the video collapsed on his bed before pushing his hand down his pants. His cock was impressive, already hard with need. He pumped himself up and down with increasing urgency.

“So this film is more to your liking?” Aziraphale asked, moving his finger in a subtle circle.

“Yeah,” Crowley gasped. He couldn’t look his lover in the eye. “Mas-masturbation. Men rubbing their cocks and cumming all over themselves. It gets me hot.”

“Do you imagine they’re thinking of you?” the blonde asked. He pushed his finger in as far as it could go.

“Oh fuck,” Crowley moaned, his neck flushing with embarrassment. “Myeah. Sometimes. Or I’m there in the room. Watching.”

Aziraphale’s finger slipped out, followed by an immediate smack on the ass. Crowley held his breath, looking up stunned at the blonde.

“Did you like that?”

The redhead nodded slowly and Aziraphale pushed his finger all the way back in, teasing with a second.

“What about forced scenarios?” the blonde went on. He used the remote to skip to the next scene where a man was in a gym shower. Another man from a nearby stall confronted him before pushing him against the tile wall.

“Y-yes,” Crowley stammered. The cross-examination was exquisite torture. He’d never admitted any of these things out loud. It made him feel obscenely turned on and shameful at the same time. Aziraphale rewarded him with a full two fingers and he bucked back into them. 

“Which one would you be?” Aziraphale mused aloud. “Definitely not the antagonist.”

“Sometimes,” Crowley forced out, surprising the blonde. “Sometimes I fantasize about fucking a straight man against his will. Sh-showing him what he’s missing. Letting him suck me off.”

Aziraphale withdrew his fingers and smacked Crowley’s ass twice in a row. The sound of skin on skin reverberated through the room.

“Really?” The blonde’s voice was dripping with desire.

“Yeah,” the redhead gasped out. His arse cheeks were turning a lovely rose color. “But usually I want him to fuck me.” Aziraphale struck him again before rubbing his hand over the skin soothingly.

“You’re filthy,” he whispered as he leaned forward. “I have a surprise for you.”

Crowley looked up and Aziraphale could see his pupils were blown wide. The redhead licked his lips in anticipation, waiting patiently. The blonde produced a small item, perhaps three inches in length. The men in the background continued to moan.

“This is an anal plug,” Aziraphale explained. “But it has a delightful vibration that I can control using a remote. Would you like to give it a try, my dear?”

“Yes, angel,” Crowley answered.

Aziraphale smiled indulgently, smearing the toy with lubricant before inserting it past Crowley’s rim. The redhead choked a little at the sensation before adjusting.

“That good?” the blonde asked.

“Yes,” Crowley replied.

“Excellent. Now do you watch porn on your phone, Crowley?”

The redhead shivered and nodded.

“Bring it to me,” Aziraphale demanded.

Crowley shuddered as the foreign object shifted with his movements. He grabbed his phone and brought it back as requested before taking his previous position.

“You may sit down if you like,” Aziraphale said. Crowley sat back on his heels as the blonde pulled up the browser history on the phone and smiled to himself. The men’s moans in the background amplified. Crowley looked up to see they’d been joined by a third guy from the gym. He shifted his hips to make the toy rock inside of him..

“Ohhh,” the blonde’s voice boomed as he read out loud. “Thick cock.”

Crowley cringed just before a shock of vibration throbbed through his arse, stimulating his prostate. He fell to the floor, cheek pressed to the carpet as it buzzed on.

“Glad you like those,” Aziraphale went on with a laugh. Crowley groaned in response. “Erotic massage...mmm, yes, we’ll have to try that. Virgin, threesome... Stepbrother...stepbrother, Crowley?”

The redhead buried his head in his arms, mortified. Aziraphale wasn’t about to stand for that, and turned the plug’s setting higher until Crowley arched up, his limbs writhing about, fingers scrambling for purchase. Aziraphale cut off the assault once Crowley had fallen over and flipped onto his back.

“Tell me more about that,” the blonde prompted.

“S’taboo,” Crowley panted. “Fantasy. Not what I want in real life.”

“I know darling,” Aziraphale quipped. “But it doesn’t mean you’re not kinky as fuck.”

The redhead locked eyes with him and shot him a devilish grin. “We’re just getting started.”

Aziraphale arched an eyebrow before returning to the list. “Cam boy, oh yes. Sleeping. Gay men with woman...ooh.”

Crowley threw his hands over his eyes. “Fuck, Ziraphale! This is excruciating!”

“No,” the blonde corrected. “This is.” He set Crowley’s plug to the highest setting and let him writhe all over the floor for ten seconds before turning it off. “And really…” Aziraphale continued. “You think I haven’t seen worse? I work in a sex shop! I told you on day one: go ahead, try to shock me.”

“And now you’re...shocking me,” Crowley giggled before moaning again. Aziraphale had switched the plug back to its lowest setting. “Can I touch myself?”

Aziraphale set the redhead’s phone to one side. “Do you really think you deserve it?” he asked disparagingly. Crowley hesitated.

“I’ve been good, haven’t I? Answered all of your questions? Please, Zira!”

Aziraphale scoffed. “I think I’m done indulging you. Why don’t you describe to me in exact detail...how much you’d like to replace that plug with my cock?”

The redhead’s mouth opened and Aziraphale turned the plug up a few levels, interrupting his speech. “Fffffuck!” he gasped out. “It’s not enough! Need you! Please, Aziraphale!”

“Me and my...thick cock?” the blonde teased.

“Yes!” Crowley sobbed. He’d clenched his hands to resist the urge to touch himself, opting to thrash on the carpet instead.

“How many lovers have you had before me?” Aziraphale went on, somewhat disinterested.

“Seven?” Crowley asked, thrown by the unexpected question. And then, “No, eight!”

Aziraphale moved his remote up one more level and sighed. “And did they drive you to the edge like I do? Make you flounder on the floor unable to fulfill yourself? Did you ever beg them to fuck you?”

Crowley’s eyes flashed as he stared down the blonde. “Never! They never even remotely pleased me the way you do. You take me apart. Only you. I belong to you.”

Aziraphale smiled. “Then prove it. Cum untouched, just pretending I’m inside you.” He turned the toy up to its full intensity and watched Crowley’s limbs spasm. The redhead looked like he was having a seizure as his hips fucked the empty air. Nonsensical sounds spilled from his lips as his eyes rolled back.

“I c-can’t,” he pleaded. “Need something-anything. Please!”

Aziraphale sighed. Perhaps he was asking for too much. He stood up, towering over the quaking man before going to one knee. “Just one touch,” he warned. Crowley nodded fervently, desperate for whatever he could get.

Aziraphale grazed Crowley’s straining bulge over the leather, using the lightest pressure from his knuckles as he drifted from base to tip. Crowley keened, thrusting up and practically screaming as the touch receded, but by then he was cumming in his pants with a muted cry. Aziraphale clicked off the toy and allowed his lover to crumple into a protective ball. Crowley’s mouth moved but no words emitted from it as Aziraphale stroked up his bony spine.

“You were simply ravishing, my dear,” he congratulated. “If I had it my way, I’d keep that plug in you permanently. You could wear it to work.”

Crowley shot a look of shock and disbelief at the blonde before biting his lower lip and closing his eyes, imagining it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A consummation, an awakening, and new doubts. Time to cash in that v-card.
> 
> TW: under-negotiated kink in second half of the chapter

After a long bath, Crowley emerged from the steam-filled bathroom wearing his black silk robe. He found Aziraphale in bed with a book propped up on his knees. Crowley collapsed at his side, rubbing his wet head into the blonde’s shoulder.

“Tsk,” was the only response he got.

“So did I pass?” the redhead asked, clumsily pushing Aziraphale’s book away to gain all of his attention. It worked, but he got a sour look out of it as well. Crowley smiled and the storm clouds blew away.

“Pass...” Aziraphale repeated. He gently closed his book and set it on the nightstand.

“Yeah,” Crowley insisted. “Did I earn it? What you promised?”

“Ah,” the blonde realized the matter at hand. “You mean...penetration.”

Crowley shivered at the word. Fuck. It was just a word.

“You must be sore.” Aziraphale stroked down a freckled cheek with all the tenderness in the world. Crowley melted into his touch.

“M’not,” he protested before leaning in to whisper, “I’m still open for you.”

Aziraphale’s hand froze. For a second, he almost looked angry or confused, but Crowley quickly realized that the guise normally kept in perfect check had slipped.

“You want me,” Crowley breathed.

The blonde swallowed hard. “More than anything.”

“So take me,” Crowley dared. He remembered Aziraphale’s words about him wanting to be a tempter. It was truer than ever in that moment. Suddenly, he felt himself flipped over, back pressed into the blonde’s broad chest. A strong hand gripped Crowley’s thigh while hot air blew over his ear.

“If we do this there’s no going back,” Aziraphale said darkly. “Do you understand? You’ll be mine completely. I’ll claim you and you’ll never be able to fuck anyone else for the rest of your life without wishing it was me instead.”

Crowley felt a whole-body shudder course down from the nape of his neck. “Yes,” he agreed. “I know.”

“And you still want it?” Aziraphale asked. His teeth grazed against the back of Crowley’s neck and the redhead let out a loud groan.

“Yes!” he pleaded. “More than anything!”

Aziraphale growled as he pulled down his pajama pants, and Crowley stayed exactly where he was, frozen with the knowledge that this was finally happening. He felt like some kind of human sacrifice being offered up to a vengeful god. The only one he’d worship going forward.

After a bit of rustling and reorienting behind him, Aziraphale returned and clasped Crowley’s belly, a surprisingly vulnerable place, all things considered.

“Crowley…” Aziraphale whispered heatedly, rubbing his stomach. “Crowley, Crowley…”

The redhead shut his eyes and concentrated on the mantra of his name. “Yes…” he whispered. “Please.”

The hand on his stomach moved away only to ruck up the bottom of his robe over his naked hip. Aziraphale’s fingers traced down his crack until they found his hole, massaging the recently abused muscle. He was able to insert one dry finger with little to no resistance. Crowley’s eyes went wide at the sensation.

“Ohhh,” the blonde groaned, withdrawing.

Crowley heard the sound of a bottle squeezing and two cold fingers returned to his entrance. They squelched inside and immediately, he sank back against Aziraphale’s palm. The blonde added a third finger and only worked him for a few moments before kissing Crowley’s neck passionately. “I’m going to take you now,” he warned. The redhead keened as Aziraphale’s fingers withdrew, and the soft head of his cock brushed up against him.

“Zira,” Crowley panted. “Angel...don’t make me wait.”

Aziraphale sighed and slid in, inch by inch, careful but consistent. Crowley’s vocalizations abandoned him in light of his entire musculature relaxing into the invasion. He was strangely boneless, weak from the mere thought of Aziraphale inside of him. But then he began to move.

Aziraphale’s hand gripped behind Crowley’s knee, lifting his leg up high. The blonde’s thick thigh slid in between, and he rolled his pelvis up as he thrust into his lover, again and again. Not soft, but not rough either.

Crowley didn’t have to do anything but lay there. Aziraphale was quite purposefully controlling every movement, every permutation of his rhythm. Crowley had never felt anything like it before. Most men were eager to get off, rutting like it was a race to be won. With Aziraphale, it was practiced, persistent, and thorough. Oh fuck, he loved that the blonde was meticulous in all of his endeavors.

Crowley was making sounds he didn’t recognize, overtaken by the experience. At one point Aziraphale’s hand slid up his inner thigh, fingers straying to tickle the underside of his sac.

“Kjh!” the redhead choked. Even the smallest gestures made his head spin. His eyes flew open and he’d forgotten they’d been closed. He craned his neck to watch Aziraphale’s plump body pumping up against his own. He looked like a god-damned Renaissance painting come to life. And then he saw the man’s eyes and froze. They were so vulnerable it made it hard to breathe. Aziraphale grabbed his hip, slightly turning Crowley toward him while simultaneously varying the angle of his thrusts, and that’s when the redhead saw the cosmos.

Aziraphale tapped that gorgeous spot inside of him, never losing his rhythm as he began to groan. Crowley’s head fell back into the pillow, a loose string of curses tumbling past his wet lips. And then Aziraphale’s palm was pressing down on his belly, his thumb smoothing over his skin in slow circles, and it was that, of all things, that elevated Crowley to the next plane of existence.

He could feel his body straining toward orgasm, but having gotten off so recently it felt like an endless buildup, like being stuck in one gear. He stared into his lover’s eyes, sharper and bluer than he remembered. He could actually pinpoint the moment when Aziraphale began to lose himself, blinking slightly more than necessary as he focused.

Aziraphale’s pace doubled and redoubled in short order, and Crowley's seemingly impossible orgasm was suddenly within reach. His jaw dropped and his eyes rolled back in his head as Aziraphale fucked into him faster than he’d thought possible. His fingers sank into the surrounding sheets as he whimpered. It felt like he was running toward the ledge of a highrise.

Aziraphale’s fingers caught around Crowley’s throat and squeezed, harder than he’d done before. All movement ceased and a deep voice vibrated against his ear, unguarded and yearning. 

“Anthony.”

The blonde thrust back in and Crowley’s head swam as he ejaculated untouched.

-

Things were different in the morning. So different that for a moment, Crowley believed he might be stuck in a dream. It was surreal.

Aziraphale was sitting by the window, hands occupied with a pencil and pad of paper as he hummed a soft tune, naked as the day he was born. The early light filtered in, illuminating his ample curves. His eyes flicked up to Crowley’s and he smiled radiantly.

“Oh! You’re awake!” he sounded like Crowley had been on an extensive vacation rather than merely asleep for a handful of hours.

Aziraphale dropped his materials and sat on the edge of the bed before running his fingers through Crowley’s hair. “Are you hungry?”

Crowley blinked a few times, but not because he was still tired. Something akin to an approaching bullet train ripped through his chest and he bit down on his tongue rather than suffer the consequences for saying what occurred to him in the moment: I’m in love.

And hadn’t he been latently conscious of falling in the last several weeks? Hadn’t the thought of tripping toward that precipice been increasingly obvious? Yet it felt like someone had shifted his gears, throwing the machine into motion at long last...and quite abruptly.

“Mhh?” he let out.

Aziraphale chuckled and kissed his cheek before getting up. “I’ll take that as a bid for coffee, if nothing else.” He grabbed a white robe from behind the bedroom door before padding away.

Crowley stared after him. He felt like a spell had been cast, one that he resented and ran toward at the same time. He found he couldn’t bear to have the blonde out of his sight. He stood abruptly, sorting out his robe which was barely hanging onto his skinny frame, and followed Aziraphale to the kitchen.

Crowley watched as the blonde prepped their breakfast, and found himself pacing nervously on the far side of the room. “Watcha making?” he said too loudly and blushed.

Aziraphale tilted his head but didn’t turn around. “Omelettes. Some toast. Why, did you have a preference?”

Crowley froze in his tracks and scrambled for an answer. “Um, no! Not at all. Whatever is fine.” He leaned against the doorframe and sank down a little. Why was his heart beating so fast? His eyes settled on Aziraphale’s strong calf muscles, watching them flex and relax as he worked. God, he wanted to bite into them.

Crowley tried to get his head back on track, but it was harder than it sounded. Now that he knew the way Aziraphale felt inside of him, he was empty. Unfulfilled. And fuck, but he was needy for more. ‘Love me,’ he thought to himself. ‘Love me like I love you.’ Or...was he alone in this? The thought pierced his heart like an arrow as Aziraphale hummed under his breath, busy with the mindless task of making breakfast while Crowley bled out on the kitchen floor.

“Angel,” he said suddenly, unable to control the impulse.

Aziraphale turned toward him, looking a little concerned. “My dear?”

Crowley was trembling, psychologically twisting in knots. From the outside, it appeared he was facing a firing squad. Aziraphale turned off the stovetop and set their meal aside.

He crossed the floor, catching Crowley just in time as he swayed on his feet. Aziraphale picked him up easily, taking him back to the bedroom.

“You need water,” he said as he set his lover on cool sheets. “You’re dehydrated.”

“M’not,” Crowley whined. “Need you.” He batted his hands at the blonde ineffectually, trying to keep him, but Aziraphale was already moving away. He could hear the sound of the sink and moaned wretchedly.

Aziraphale returned and Crowley tried to push the water away, but was held tightly by the back of the neck.

“You want to please me, yes?” the blonde asked.

Crowley pouted but nodded his head in agreement.

“Then drink.”

He did as he was told, feeling better once the liquid was pouring down his throat. He drank greedily, even pulling the glass from Aziraphale’s fingers as if he might steal it. He already had his heart, Crowley thought furiously, what else could he take from him? What would Crowley be left with when Aziraphale deserted him?

“Well...someone is indulging in their dramatics this morning,” Aziraphale said, not unhappily. “Do you need some extra attention, my darling? Is that what this is about?”

Crowley finished his water and stared at the blonde with conflicting emotions before he turned and threw his glass across the room. It shattered against the floor and for a second, both men looked at the aftermath in amazement.

Aziraphale followed up with an intense frown. His eyes flashed as he looked down at the redhead, whose own were filled with a mix of dread and arousal.

“You disgraceful little bitch,” Aziraphale breathed. “How very dare you.”

His hand shot out to wrangle Crowley’s wrists and the redhead shrieked in surprise, scrambling to escape. Aziraphale easily held him down. "Do you know what I'm going to do to you?" he growled. "I'm going to tie you up and gag you, until you are nice and compliant for me. Then I'm going to punish you." "Punish me?" Crowley squeaked. "You mean you'll hurt me?" "I'm going to spank you with my bare hand," Aziraphale replied icily. "And not in the fun way." Crowley's mouth fell open and he licked his teeth. "Yeah?" Aziraphale leaned down and twisted a length of sheet to bind his hands together, securing them to the headboard.

Aziraphale grabbed Crowley’s robe and pulled the thin belt out of its loops. He played with the fabric in his hands and Crowley tensed, going still.

He craned his head back as Aziraphale fit the length of fabric into his mouth, just past his back molars like a horse’s bit. Crowley cursed ineffectually and the blonde chuffed, neatly tying it off at the back of his lover’s head.

Crowley was bound and gagged, his long legs uselessly stuck between Aziraphale’s powerful thighs. Yet he still narrowed his eyes at his partner in open defiance.

“Right,” Aziraphale stated, unmoved. He rolled off of Crowley’s legs and, keeping both together, bent them at the knee and lifted them to expose his lovely bum. The redhead blushed at the exposed position and tried to voice his outrage, but the gag was doing its job too well.

"Your safeword is compromised," the blonde noted. "If you want me to stop, knock on the headboard. Do you understand?"

Crowley tested his reach before nodding, and immediately went back into the scene.

Aziraphale’s fingers brushed over Crowley’s cheeks lightly. He’d given four open-handed smacks the night before and the skin wasn’t remotely bruised. Time to remedy that.

Aziraphale held Crowley’s legs behind his knees with one arm while the other went high in the air. The redhead tracked the movement and protested with a muffled cry before getting spanked harder than he’d ever been in his life. He squeezed his eyes shut and his face went red from the effort of not crying out.

“That’s one,” the blonde informed him. Crowley’s eyes flew open and he began to shake his head, pleading uselessly as a second spanking followed. It wasn’t nearly as sharp as the first, but stung all the same.

“Mmmmrrr!” Crowley let out.

"Do you want to stop?" Aziraphale asked.

Crowley shook his head, sniffling.

“How many do you think for such a naughty boy?” Aziraphale asked. “Six more?”

The redhead squirmed against his binds, eyes widening.

“Mm. Yes. I think six should do it.”

Aziraphale resumed his previous position before fixing Crowley with an unrelenting expression. “Do you have any idea how disappointed I am in you?” The redhead looked devastated and a harsh spank punctuated the silence. “How can you be so careless with my things?” Aziraphale smacked the other cheek. “Your behavior was completely unacceptable.” He balanced the next spanking between Crowley’s cheeks, dividing the pressure.

Tears fell down Crowley’s face and Aziraphale reached up to pull down his gag. “What?”

“M’sorry!” the redhead cried. The gag was roughly put back into place and Aziraphale smiled.

“You should have thought of that at the time,” he said icily. The next three spankings were delivered in quick succession, and when he was finished, Crowley curled up into a ball and sobbed.

Aziraphale watched him for a moment, admiring the red hand marks on his arse. Crowley looked perfectly ruined. He wished he could keep going, but it was better to relent while he was ahead. Crowley was truly too tempting, and he needed aftercare.

Aziraphale fetched a jar of creme from his side table and uncapped it as he laid down next to the redhead. Crowley jumped a little and moved to scamper away, but Aziraphale held him still with a firm arm around his waist.

“Does it hurt, my dearest darling boy?” he asked.

Crowley sniffled loudly and nodded his head into the pillow.

Aziraphale squeezed some creme onto his hand and delicately rubbed it over Crowley’s bum. The redhead flinched at first, but eventually sighed as the medicated balm began to work. After he’d ensured that he’d reached every inch of Crowley’s sore cheeks, Aziraphale untied the gag along with Crowley’s wrists. The redhead immediately rolled toward him, gripping the blonde as if he might disappear.

“There, there,” Aziraphale soothed him. “Did you want to see how far I’d go?”

Crowley looked up at him with wide red eyes and a sheepish expression. “Yeah.”

Aziraphale smiled. “Oh sweet Crowley. I assure you that was much more lenient than you deserved.”

Crowley sucked in a breath and trembled, feeling the spark of something new. “What else...would you do to me? If I was really, really bad?”

“That is a discussion for another day,” Aziraphale said. “For now, I’m looking forward to your very excellent behavior, yes?”

Crowley nodded frantically. “Yes. Absolutely.”

“Good,” the blonde said. “Did you enjoy what we just did?”

Crowley nodded slowly. “It was...cathartic. Even though it hurt at the time. What you said to me, and what you did. But I also felt cared for...so intensely. It was like the world shrunk down to just you and me. I’d like...I think I’d like for you to do it again. Under the right circumstances.”

“Thank you for being honest,” Aziraphale said. “I could tell you were feeling anxious beforehand. Something was bothering you. Do you want to talk about it?”

Crowley bit his lower lip. He was terrified of scaring Aziraphale away. “Mm. I was just having some really strong emotions. I wasn’t sure how to sort myself out.”

“Well, I’m always happy to listen, if that’s what you need,” the blonde replied. “It doesn’t have to be a Dom/Sub scenario. I want you to know you can talk to me as well.”

Crowley stared at Aziraphale with adoration in his eyes. “Yeah. I know. You really are an angel.”

The blonde leaned forward and pressed their lips together tenderly.

-

Crowley was on the night shift later that week. It seemed Ligur had finally earned some vacation time and left Crowley to fend for himself. Not that it really mattered. The redhead vastly preferred closing the coffee shop on his own. Without Ligur there was way less bellyaching about cleaning up and taking out the trash.

Crowley clicked off the lights and locked up before dragging two large trash bags toward the dumpster. He’d only managed to swing the first one in when a voice interrupted him.

“I can’t tell you how delighted I am to see you,” the man said from the shadows. His voice was familiar and sent an icy shiver down Crowley’s spine. “Ever since I laid eyes on you I wanted to test your mettle. And then I come strolling by right on time. It must be fate.”

Crowley’s eyebrows shot up as the man walked into the light, revealing the face of Aziraphale’s ex, Nathaniel.

Crowley tensed and backed up into the brick wall behind him. “What the fuck do you want?”

“Subs are all the same,” Nathaniel said in a bored tone. “Do you really think you’re any different from the others Aziraphale has had?”

Crowley growled in the back of his throat.

“And it’s been more than a few,” Nathaniel went on, stepping closer. “Have you asked him? Oh, but of course you haven’t. A Sub would never dare, though I bet he knows all of your dirty secrets. Such a one-sided bargain. But I’ll tell you something no other Dom will. We say that it’s all for you. To make you feel safe. To care for you. But it isn’t. It’s about us wanting power. Taking what we want. You’re just a toy. A puppet, at best. And he’ll replace you as soon as you bore him.”

Crowley fought the tears welling up in his eyes. “Why are you doing this?”

Nathaniel brought out a knife from his overcoat and Crowley flinched. The brunette played with the blade in his hand casually as he came close enough to touch.

“I doubt he does edgeplay with you, our Aziraphale,” Nathaniel breathed. “He’s a soft touch. But I can tell you’d like it.” He ran the dull side of the blade down over Crowley’s chest, not stopping until he reached his crotch. Crowley inhaled sharply, his heart pounding out of his chest.

“I bet you like things rough,” Nathaniel sighed. “But he won’t give it to you. You want to be thrown around. Fucked against a concrete wall. Paddled within an inch of your life.” Crowley felt a glimmer of arousal and was instantly repelled by his own thoughts.

Nathaniel leaned in closer to whisper in Crowley’s ear. 

“Has he told you he loves you?” the brunette asked, and Crowley stilled, breathing hard. “I didn’t think so. Would you like to know how many times he told me? All the different positions he said it in? On his knees...while he was bound….while I fucked into the sweet core of him.” Nathaniel backed off and held Crowley’s gaze. “Oh...you haven’t fucked him? Such a shame. I’ve never had better. He’s a zealous power bottom.”

Crowley sagged and resented the tear rolling down his cheek. “You’re disgusting!!” he accused.

Nathaniel pocketed his knife and shrugged. “I’m everything you’re afraid to admit to yourself. Come and find me when he leaves you. I’m still charitable enough to give you a good time.”

Crowley closed his eyes until the man walked away, resolutely holding his breath until he was forced to breathe again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya'll! Thanks to those who added comments on the last chapter about safe words. The weird thing is, they DO have a safe word! I guess it got written out in a previous edit while I was rearranging the story, but their safe word is "Centauri." I'll have to go back in and fix it where it got lost in the mix. You'll notice the reference appears in a forthcoming chapter.
> 
> Sorry if I made anyone worry about Az and Crowley's last interaction. My thought was to convey that Az was using the punishment to help Crowley break past an emotional barrier, and in the end he realizes that he does enjoy some forms of pain - as he puts it - 'under the right circumstances.'
> 
> Love to you all and thanks for reading and sharing your thoughts! XO

Crowley walked home in the dark, bumping into things like a drunk. He was exhausted. Worn down. He felt worthless. He stumbled into his flat and couldn’t stop the tears from pouring down his cheeks. He wondered vaguely if this was how Nathaniel made Aziraphale feel during the years they were together. Of course he must have. And now the one person in the world who would understand the situation was the last person he wanted to confide in. He couldn’t drag Aziraphale back into all that psychic pain just because he wasn’t strong enough to deal with it on his own.

He felt his phone vibrating and ignored it, more concerned with wrapping himself up in his fuzziest blanket. He hadn’t moved a few steps from the door when a loud knock echoed through the flat.

“Crowley?” Aziraphale’s voice called. “Darling, are you home?”

The redhead looked at the state of himself and considered faking his own absence. Something stronger in him rallied. “I am, I’m just...not well. Go home, angel.” His voice broke over the endearment and he clasped his hands to his mouth.

“Crowley, please. I must insist. I’ve telephoned you several times. I’ve been worried.”

“I’m fine!” Crowley snarled. Shit. Fuck. He was about to totally break down. He tripped over his own feet and caught himself on a chair, but not before creating an unholy racket.

“Anthony J. Crowley!” Aziraphale boomed. “Open. This. Door.”

Crowley cursed but complied, trying to pull himself together to face the blonde. “I told you I’m fine!” he hissed.

“Not fucking likely,” Aziraphale spat, stepping into the room. He threw the door shut behind him and pinned the redhead in his arms. As soon as they touched Crowley began to sob.

Crowley wasn’t sure how long Aziraphale held him, but it seemed like hours before he could calm down, and then the confrontation spilled out of him. He couldn’t bring himself to go through the specifics, but the general gist was there.

Aziraphale tensed but didn’t react as Crowley revealed what had happened. When he was finished, the blonde took him to the bedroom and laid him down gently. He crawled into the sheets beside him and brushed Crowley’s hair back soothingly.

“Sh, now” Aziraphale cooed. “Get some rest. We’ll talk about it tomorrow, okay?”

Crowley wrapped his long limbs around his angel and nodded, quickly falling asleep.

Crowley felt much better the following morning, but Nathaniel’s ugly words haunted him. He replayed the memory again and again, even as Aziraphale’s strong arms held him like a vice.

“You’re thinking very loudly,” the blonde said against his ear. “I don’t like the implications.”

Crowley frowned. His back was pressed into Aziraphale’s chest. “I just can’t stop thinking about the things he said…”

Aziraphale squeezed him even harder. “He doesn’t speak for me. He’s very calculated in his delivery, and his arguments were crafted to tease out your insecurities. Believe me, I know. That doesn’t make any of the things he said true.”

Crowley shifted so that he could see into the blonde’s eyes.

‘Has he told you he loves you?’ Nathaniel’s words echoed in his head. Aziraphale hadn’t, of course. And Crowley had already been battling with his own intensifying feelings and fears.

It wasn’t just that, though. The other things Nathaniel had said to him were weighing heavily. There were so many details missing about Aziraphale’s past. Crowley was beginning to feel resentful that he’d laid himself bare to every one of the blonde’s questions without asking anything in return.

“How many Subs did you have before me?” Crowley asked. He felt Aziraphale stiffen beside him, a surprised look on his face.

“Why are you asking me that?”

The redhead snorted. “Why are you avoiding the question?”

“I’m not,” Aziraphale said softly. “And I have no compunction in telling you. I was a Dom to three people before we met.”

“Three,” Crowley chewed on the number, trying not to sound as jealous as he felt. “And before that. You were with Nathaniel, but did you have other Doms?”

“No,” the blonde replied serenely. “Would you like for me to tell you how many people I’ve slept with?”

Crowley twitched. “I don’t think I’d like it.”

“I’m trying to understand where this is coming from,” Aziraphale explained. “Did Nathaniel put something into your head?” His eyes narrowed as he looked at his partner.

Crowley’s face burned with guilt. “He said...he said you’d get bored with me. He made it sound like you’d gone through a lot of people before me.”

Aziraphale grunted. “And how would he know? I haven’t shared any of my sexual history with him in the time we’ve been apart. It’s mind games, Crowley. Nothing more.”

The redhead stared up at the ceiling and pressed on. “Did you like bottoming? I mean, do you miss it? Is that something you want to do with me?”

“Oh, good lord,” Aziraphale huffed. “He spoke to you about my preferences, did he? As if he ever bothered to ask. Yes, I’ve bottomed. No, I infinitely prefer the alternative. Unless...is that something you want?”

Crowley deflated. “I mean...not really.”

“And here is a perfectly good example that Nathaniel is all talk and no substance.” Crowley could practically feel Aziraphale rolling his eyes.

“That’s not everything,” the redhead swallowed. “He told me that I...that I like things rougher than I’ll admit. He...he had a knife and he-”

Aziraphale tensed and his voice went cold. “Did he touch you, Crowley? Did he hurt you in any way?”

Crowley reddened. “He...just sort of trailed the knife down. But he didn’t hurt me. I think he was trying to manipulate me. To get me to think you couldn’t address my darker urges.”

Aziraphale was pale. “I can’t...I can’t stand the thought of him putting a finger on you.” He pulled Crowley close and trembled a little. “I’m sorry. I just....” Crowley felt so protected in his arms, even if he was squeezing the life out of him.

“Do you...no, fuck. He’s in my head now,” the blonde admitted.

“You want to know if I have dark urges?” Crowley said. “I mean...maybe.” His mind went directly to the first time Aziraphale punished him and a shiver ran down his spine. Ignoring that, he abruptly focused back on Nathaniel. “He just wanted me to think that you weren’t enough. But you are, angel. For me.”

“Tell me what you need, darling,” Aziraphale prompted, stroking his cheek. “I’ll give you whatever you want.”

“It’s not something you have to make up for,” the redhead replied.

“Oh, but I do. Just not to you.” Aziraphale lowered his gaze and went silent. Crowley could see the tension between his brows, the glassy overcast of his eyes. He realized he’d never seen the man authentically angry before.

“Whatever you’re thinking, don’t,” he said quickly. “He’s not worth it.”

“But you are,” the blonde responded urgently. “Do you know that? Do you know how precious you are to me? You have something no one else has gained before, which is my trust.”

Crowley melted in his arms. “Have I?” His lower lip trembled.

“Shall I show you?” the blonde whispered.

Aziraphale grasped Crowley’s hand and kissed it delicately before sliding it down his own chest. The redhead watched as Aziraphale guided him under the waistband of his boxers. Crowley’s eyes widened as the blonde’s fell shut.

“Are you sure?” Crowley asked. He’d imagined doing this so many times that it felt like a dream.

Aziraphale nodded and Crowley wrapped his fingers around his hardening cock. Something like wonder overcame him as Aziraphale’s breathing hitched, the blonde’s arms pressing back into the bedsheets as he let himself be completely vulnerable.

Crowley was mesmerized by the expressiveness of his face. He leaned in and kissed down Aziraphale’s neck as his hand stroked gently. He wanted to make this last. To make it perfect.

Aziraphale groaned when Crowley’s fingers massaged his balls. Crowley found he was groaning along with him, his hips moving in time with his lover’s. Precum dripped down Aziraphale’s cock and pooled around Crowley’s thumb and forefinger. He glided over the wetness and squeezed harder, wishing it was his mouth instead of his hand gracing Aziraphale’s shaft.

The blonde relaxed even more into the bed, his thighs opening wider to welcome Crowley’s touch.

“Is it good?” Crowley asked, nervous and eager to adapt as needed.

Aziraphale let out a soft sound of affirmation. “It’s everything,” he followed after. “You’re everything.”

Crowley shuddered, quickening his pace. He wanted to see Aziraphale fall apart in his hands.

“You’re beautiful,” he dared to whisper.

Aziraphale’s head fell back and he bared his throat as his hips snapped into the rhythm Crowley created. The redhead watched in awe. Such a powerful man at his mercy was almost too much to bear. He couldn’t help but think of all the times he’d supplicated himself to the blonde, and now here he was, exposed and yearning, letting Crowley take the lead. It was one of the hottest things he’d ever experienced.

Aziraphale whimpered and Crowley echoed him, growing bolder with every stroke.

“I want to watch you cum,” Crowley growled petulantly. “Because of me.”

The blonde let out a loud moan and fucked up into Crowley’s fist. The redhead was panting along with him when he felt Aziraphale grow impossibly hard in his hand, pulsing before he spurted over Crowley’s fingers in hot rivulets.

Crowley withdrew only to pull himself out, using the residual wetness on his hand to jack himself off as he watched Aziraphale recover from his orgasm. Crowley’s own came to him in hazy waves of pleasure. He found himself getting off on Aziraphale’s soft eyes, searing him with devotion and intimacy. Crowley choked on the sentiment and whatever sounds escaped his throat as he came.

“Fuck,” he breathed out in the aftermath. “Oh fucking hell.”

-

“I want you to come by the shop tonight,” Aziraphale said a little too casually.

Crowley perked up from where he’d been lying naked on his bed. Aziraphale was freshly showered and was currently perfecting his bow tie. The redhead didn’t need to ask which shop he was referring to.

“Something special in mind?” Crowley asked hopefully.

“Yes, as a matter of fact,” Aziraphale replied. “I don’t think you’ll be disappointed. But you have a shift this afternoon, I believe?”

The redhead nodded. “Off at eight.” He wasn’t looking forward to going back to work after his run-in with Nathaniel.

“Very well,” Aziraphale stated. “I’ll expect you to bathe yourself properly before you arrive. And make sure you’ve eaten something for dinner. It’s going to be a long night.”

Crowley shivered at the thought. “Yes sir,” he replied.

Aziraphale shot him a simmering glance before letting a tiny smile slip out. And ooh, that was promising.

-

Crowley pulled up to the bookshop with barely restrained excitement. He’d enjoyed his first time there so much, and wondered what Aziraphale had in store for him. He was not prepared when the door opened and he found the man in front of him wearing a full tux, his usual tartan bow tie replaced with a shiny black one.

Crowley’s mouth dropped. “Y-you look...devastating.”

Aziraphale winked. “Your kit’s upstairs.”

Crowley sauntered in after him, hips swinging as he took in every inch of Aziraphale’s tux. The jacket perfectly accentuated his wide shoulders and strong arms, while the pants were tailored to fit tight around the bum and thighs. And Crowley thought he was supposed to be the tempting one.

They moved upstairs and Aziraphale pointed him toward the bathroom. That was unusual. More often than not, Aziraphale preferred to dress Crowley himself. The redhead walked into the loo and when he saw the outfit laid out for him, he couldn’t help but smile. “Perfect,” he purred to himself.

Crowley walked back into the main room and draped himself against the doorway. Aziraphale had sat down in a large leather armchair and was looking off to the side. His eyes snapped up, scanning over the redhead and even blushing at the sight.

Crowley’s lace teddy was bright crimson. The material wrapped around his neck, forming a choker, while directly underneath the fabric dived down in deep ‘v’ that ended midway around his torso. Aziraphale had provided him with a pair of black patent heels, and Crowley flicked one leg out before spinning around.

Aziraphale groaned in appreciation at the sight.

“I noticed there’s some very clever snaps,” Crowley teased, bending his knee up onto a chair while his hand hovered over his crotch. “Shall I undo them?”

“No,” Aziraphale breathed. “Not yet. Come here.” He patted his lap and the redhead was only too happy to oblige, but instead of sitting down facing him, he rested his back along Aziraphale’s front.

The blonde immediately began to kiss his neck languidly. His hands roamed inside Crowley’s teddy to rub his nipples under the fabric. Crowley squirmed under his touch, rubbing his arse against Aziraphale’s erection.

“I’d hate for you...to ruin...your tux,” Crowley gasped. He rolled his hips expertly and felt Aziraphale line up right between his cheeks. At that point the blonde slipped his hands over Crowley’s hips and held him still.

“The only thing you should be concerned with is yourself,” Aziraphale bit back. With that, he hoisted Crowley up and flung him over his shoulder, walking toward the far end of the room.

Crowley sputtered as he tried to get his bearings. Aziraphale dropped him onto a bench with a wooden frame over it. Before Crowley could even work out what he was sitting on, Aziraphale grabbed one of his ankles and lifted it straight into the air. The redhead fell back and soon found both ankles strapped to the wooden frame above his waist, his long legs spread far apart.

Crowley could sit up but it was easier to just to lie back on the bench. He watched as his lover smiled down at him. “This is really too picturesque,” Aziraphale said. “Perhaps I should be filming after all.”

Crowley bit his lower lip and squirmed on the bench. “I don’t mind. Might want to watch it later.”

Aziraphale raised one eyebrow and walked off, returning shortly with a small digital camera. He set it on top of a tripod, aiming it at Crowley’s taint. The redhead inhaled sharply at the angle as the tiny red light blinked on.

“What...what are you planning to do with me, angel?” he asked.

Aziraphale hummed to himself as he pulled out an ornate box and held something aloft for Crowley’s inspection. “This is a Velvet Thruster,” he explained. The base was essentially a column that fit perfectly in the blonde’s hand. From there, the toy appeared to be a series of spaced silicon beads that started small and grew larger closer to the base. Crowley tilted his head to get a better view just as Aziraphale turned it on. The toy pulsed in and out, protracting and shortening as it worked.

“There are several different settings,” the blonde explained. “We’ll experiment as we go.”

Crowley’s eyes went wide as the toy disappeared from view. Aziraphale bent down in front of him and squirted a general helping of lube on the toy before undoing the snaps between Crowley’s legs. The redhead huffed and tried to relax, but he was nervous all the same. The toy looked much more intimidating than the anal plug they’d used before.

“Shh, darling,” Aziraphale said soothingly. “I’m going to make you feel so good.” He kissed the inside of Crowley’s thigh and descended toward his cock.

Crowley had just closed his eyes when he felt the Thruster make contact with his hole. Aziraphale wasn’t pushing in, but merely teasing around the muscle.

“You look so beautiful like this,” the blonde whispered. “Your long, glorious legs. Those heels of yours high in the air. Maybe after you’re prepared I’ll take you just like this. Would you like that, dearest?”

Crowley groaned. “Yes. However you want me.”

Aziraphale pressed the toy forward and the smallest bead slipped inside easily. Crowley tensed before realizing it was even smaller than one of the blonde’s thick fingers. Not bad at all. Aziraphale began to push again, this time stuttering the second bead in and out. The redhead moaned and his cock filled to its full.

“Do you like that?” Aziraphale asked. “Does it feel good?”

“Mmm,” Crowley moaned again. “It’s softer than I thought. Keep going, angel.”

Crowley felt the third bead pressing against him, but it was bigger than the first two. Aziraphale rocked the toy in and out, withdrawing down to the first bead before moving back in. Crowley started to pant and cried out when the third bead popped inside of him.

“Ffffuck,” he whined. He wanted to move his hips but the restraints on his ankles were too tight and he was at the wrong angle.

“Fuck is right, my dear,” Aziraphale agreed in a silky voice. “You should see yourself like this.” The blonde wrapped a hand over his calf and kissed the skin up to his thigh. “Your legs are starting to shake.” 

It was true. Crowley kept shifting around as Aziraphale took his sweet time with the fourth bead, practically torturing him.

“Shit!” Crowley gasped out as the fourth bead finally squelched inside of him. “Angel, I can’t! I can’t! Make it move, please!”

“Patience,” Aziraphale reminded him. Crowley lifted and dropped his head on the bench out of pure frustration.

“Can I touch myself?”

“No.” The fifth and final bead hesitated outside of his entrance. Aziraphale bounced it up against him over and over without letting it slide in. Crowley practically howled for it until the blonde finally drove it home.

“God damn it, shit, fuck!” the redhead sang out, but the toy wasn’t moving anymore. Aziraphale actually stood up, the sick bastard, only to step back and admire his handy work. Crowley’s erection was nearly painful as it strained toward his stomach. Drops of precum were gathering on the pale skin by his belly button.

“Aziraphale, I swear to fucking god…”

The blonde made eye contact with him and frowned. “Finish that sentence.”

Crowley froze and pressed his lips together tightly, but it was too late.

“I’ve changed my mind,” Aziraphale announced. “Instead of fucking you I’m going to let this little toy do all the work. Maybe if you’re very, very good, I’ll suck you off. But you’re on dangerous ground, Anthony.”

The sound of Crowley’s first name reverberated down his spine. He groaned and tried to buck his hips uselessly. “Yes,” he agreed. “Yes, I promise to be good.”

Aziraphale bent down and folded his fingers over Crowley’s cock. The redhead bucked up at the sensation. “You’re going to behave?” the blonde asked one more time.

Crowley whimpered while tugging at the choker on his teddy. “Yessss.”

Aziraphale turned on the Thruster and Crowley’s eyes rolled back in his head. At the same time, Aziraphale closed his wet mouth over the throbbing erection in front of him. Crowley went nearly apoplectic in response. His hands shot out wildly before gripping the narrow bench under his hips.

It took him three tries before he could look down to watch Aziraphale sucking him into his mouth. The toy inside of him was pumping in time, and he could feel every bead tingling as they stroked in and out.

“Zira!” he cried desperately. What followed was a string of nonsense words that the blonde ignored. He was much more interested in what might happen if he started to move the Thruster back and forth. As soon as he did, Crowley found he couldn’t take even a single second more before ejaculating long and hard into Aziraphale’s mouth.

The blonde was quick to remove the toy before he became oversensitive, turning it off and placing it on a shelf behind him. Crowley stared up at it glassy-eyed, watching it glisten. Aziraphale used a small towel to clean his hands, and then bent to the task of wiping down the mess he’d made of Crowley’s arse. Very gently, he tucked Crowley in and rebuttoned the snaps on his lingerie.

“How are your legs, dear?” he asked.

Crowley lolled his head to one side. “Mmm. Lost feeling in them ages ago.”

Aziraphale rose and unclasped his ankles, carefully lowering them down to rest on the ground. Crowley grimaced as pins and needles took up residence in everything below his thighs.

Aziraphale turned toward the camera and shut it off. “Give yourself a second,” he cautioned. “You won’t be able to walk just yet.”

The redhead huffed out a laugh. “As if I could otherwise. God, that was...indescribable.”

“Good,” Aziraphale replied placidly. “I thought it might make for a nice warmup.”

Crowley sat up on his elbows. His hair was in ruins. “You’re not serious. You just shagged the life out of me!”

“But did I really?” the blonde asked. He gave his lover a pointed look and Crowley frowned.

“I guess...not?”

“Correct,” Aziraphale agreed. “I sucked you off while a toy stimulated your prostate. When I fuck the life out of you, you’ll know it.”

Crowley trembled despite himself. “J-just to be clear, you wouldn’t classify our first time together...with full penetration...in that way?”

Aziraphale smiled as he swooped down and helped Crowley to his feet, encouraging him to kick off the unstable heels. He pressed a soft kiss to the redhead’s temple and held him tightly. “Course not, my dear. That was making love.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lovemaking, and a new role for Crowley

Crowley’s brain short circuited. He clung to Aziraphale as he led him to the large bed and set him down, peeling off his black jacket and resting it over a chair. Love… Did that mean how it sounded or was it just a turn of phrase?

He waited until the blonde joined him at his side and rolled over. “Is that what you want to do tonight?” he asked quietly. “Make love to me?”

Aziraphale ran his fingers through Crowley’s messy hair. “Oh yes. Until your toes curl. Until the affection I have for you settles deep in your bones. Would you like that, my darling Anthony?”

Crowley’s eyes closed and his mouth parted. “Yes.”

Aziraphale leaned forward, just a touch, and pressed their lips together. They kissed languidly with no direction in mind. The tip of Crowley’s tongue slid against Aziraphale’s and explored the give and take of the muscles there. They might have kissed for minutes or an hour, but when they pulled apart Crowley was breathless and his lips were freshly bitten.

He stared into Aziraphale’s eyes with renewed wonder. The hazel faded into shades of grey or blue seemingly at will. They were brighter now in contrast with his black tie, and his hair looked blonder against his white shirt. Crowley’s heart skipped a few beats.

“I want to take care of you.” The words were out of his mouth before his brain could catch up. “I want to serve you. Cater to you.”

Aziraphale’s hand slid between Crowley’s lower thighs and squeezed. “Do you?” he asked quietly.

“Yes,” Crowley said quickly, hitching a breath. Aziraphale’s fingers were tickling the sensitive flesh of his inner thigh. “I’d do anything for you, angel.” Crowley sat up and straddled his lap. As he leaned down, his teeth clasped over the black silk tie at Aziraphale’s neck, slowly pulling the knot out.

The blonde watched him ascend with the fabric in his mouth. Unable to resist, Aziraphale reached out and tugged on one end. Crowley fought him for a moment before releasing it, making his lover groan.

The redhead smiled seductively as he undid the buttons on Aziraphale’s shirt one by one. When he reached the bottom, he shifted down further on the bed and dragged his hands over the thick muscular thighs beneath him. Aziraphale pulled off his own belt and made short work of the closure on his trousers. Crowley was only too happy to divest him of the garment, a hungry glint in his eyes.

Crowley pressed warm kisses to his angel’s ankle, his shin, and lower thigh, working his way back up. His hands snuck under Aziraphale’s boxers, stopping just short of his cock. He tickled down Aziraphale’s thighs and skimmed back up to the waistband, drawing the last article of clothing off the blonde’s body.

Aziraphale reached for a bottle of lubricant and stared appreciatively at the redhead. Crowley held out his palm and regained his previous position in his lover’s lap. The blonde tipped the bottle and squirted out a generous amount which Crowley used on Aziraphale’s erection.

At the first wet stroke, Aziraphale groaned and his eyes drifted closed. Crowley watched in awe as Aziraphale pumped up into his fist. He tried to hold himself at bay for as long as possible, encouraging the blonde to take his pleasure, but soon Crowley wanted to replace his hand with his body. He wanted to be the source of that rapture for his lover.

Crowley trembled and unsnapped the buttons on his teddy, exposing himself. It was too soon for him to maintain a full erection, but it still felt good when Aziraphale’s fingers drifted over his cock. Crowley grasped Aziraphale at the base and lined him up with his entrance, still stroking as the tip brushed against his hole. Slowly, he lowered his hips and the blonde’s cock inched inside.

Crowley played with the head of his lover’s cock, drawing out the sensation of being penetrated over and over again. His hips circled in the air as Aziraphale’s fingers traced over the redhead’s nipples through his lingerie. Crowley gasped when he heard the sound of lace ripping. Aziraphale had torn his teddy to expose the redhead’s naked chest and torso.

It was then that Crowley sank down completely, bottoming out on the thought of Aziraphale shredding every single article of clothing that he owned. The fantasy inspired a full body roll that made the blonde arch his back in response. Aziraphale’s eyes bored into Crowley’s and his mouth opened slightly as he caught his breath.

“Anthony,” he said roughly. Crowley had never heard him so undone.

“Zira,” Crowley whispered back. “I need more. Want you deeper.”

Aziraphale’s hips lifted up and Crowley found himself thrust into the air with the force of it. He was lowered back down before the blonde fucked up into him in smooth, powerful strokes that Crowley had to ride more than anything else. He whimpered, marveling at Aziraphale’s strength.

The blonde growled in the back of his throat before sitting up and wrapping Crowley’s legs around his hips. The redhead found himself chest to chest with Aziraphale while still straddling his lap.

Crowley choked on his own words as the blonde drove up into him, deeper than he’d ever had it before. Aziraphale interrupted his quick series of exhalations with a passionate kiss, keeping the redhead still as he got used to the depth of the penetration.

Crowley gasped. “Oh my god, angel!”

Aziraphale’s nails scratched down his back even as he shushed his lover. “Is it too much, my love?” he asked quietly.

“N-no,” Crowley managed. He barely circled his hips as tiny sounds emitted from the back of his throat. “I’ve never felt so...so full.” His fingers pressed into the strong chest in front of him, lingering over the pale blonde hair leading down his torso as he began to rock. His own fully hard cock was trapped between their stomachs and rubbing deliciously.

“That’s it,” Aziraphale cooed as he provided a counter-motion with the sway of his hips. “I want to watch you ride me.”

Crowley’s head fell back and he let out a string of nonsensical phrases as Aziraphale slicked in and out, starting slow but quickly building up a rhythm. The blonde held on to Crowley’s hips and guided him to the beat he wanted. In time they began to match each other’s breathing. It made Crowley feel like they were sharing the same body, moving in tandem toward a slow but steady completion.

Aziraphale groaned deeply and quickened his pace as he stared up at the redhead. “God, Anthony,” he whispered. “You’re so beautiful. The most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

Crowley moaned back at him, feeling the rising pressure mounting inside. With it came a storm of emotions that overwhelmed any logical sense left to him. His face felt wet and he realized he was crying, huffs of air intermingling with sobs.

“Precious boy,” Aziraphale said, his voice breaking.

“I love you,” Crowley let out, his hips picking up to a snappy pace. “I love you angel. I love you!”

He couldn’t bring himself to meet the blonde’s eyes, staring up at the ceiling instead. It felt like a dam had burst inside of him and he was so close to losing himself in the process. The gentle pinch of two fingers guided his chin back down. What he saw when he felt brave enough to look was weightier than any promise he’d ever been made.

“Anthony,” Aziraphale said. “I love you too.”

The blonde bucked up into him and Crowley hiccuped at the feeling of being filled to the brim both physically and emotionally. He felt the beginnings of his orgasm and grasped his cock, stroking it in time. Aziraphale watched and urged him on, whispering such sweet things it made Crowley’s head spin.

He came and Aziraphale stopped moving, instead maneuvering the redhead to lay at his side.

“Shh, now,” Aziraphale said. “Let it all go, my love. Does it feel good?”

Crowley let out some inarticulate noises and rubbed his sweaty forehead against Aziraphale’s cheek. “Love you,” he croaked. He was still crying, inexplicably. The blonde’s arms were so strong around him, making him feel so incredibly protected. He focused on his breathing for a few moments and began to move again, rocking his body on Aziraphale’s cock.

“Want you to cum,” he pleaded. “I want to feel it inside me. I need it!”

Aziraphale assented. He pushed up and it only took a few long strokes to reach orgasm. His body flexed and twisted with the effort before relaxing.

Crowley wondered if the bliss he saw on Aziraphale’s face was reflected in his own expression. Happiness. True happiness. The two of them together, the way it was meant to be.

-

Crowley woke up slowly. It took him a moment to remember the previous evening, including a shot-by-shot recollection of every steamy moment between him and the blonde. And the love. Oh fuck...the love. Aziraphale loved him.

Quickly, the redhead stretched down to grab his phone off the floor and sent a quick text to Lil.   
‘Need to catch u up. Usual place tonight?’

From the next room, he heard the shower turning on. He threw down his cell and padded quietly toward the sound. He lingered at the door frame to watch his lover standing under a steady stream of water, his arms stretched out in front of him against the marble wall, bracing himself.

“Are you just going to stand there?” the blonde asked. “Or are you getting in?”

Crowley smirked. Aziraphale hadn’t even been facing him. “I’m enjoying the view well enough from here,” he joked. He was only half kidding.

Aziraphale stood up straight and let the water run over his hair, flattening the downy curls for a moment. As soon as he stepped away from the stream, they bounced back, resilient as ever. “It’s a shame,” he said. “I was hoping you could soap me down.”

Crowley snorted and moved into the bathroom. His teddy was hardly hanging on him as he peeled it off. Aziraphale watched his every movement as if he hadn’t seen everything the redhead had to offer.

Crowley stepped under the water and Aziraphale enfolded him in his arms, giving him the better half of the spray. “Good morning,” the blonde said roughly. “Sleep well?”

“Yeah, actually,” Crowley replied. “It’s almost like someone fucked me into next Tuesday.”

“Language,” Aziraphale censored, squeezing him around the middle and nipping at his neck. He maneuvered Crowley around to face the water while still keeping his arms around his waist. “Don’t make me wash your mouth out.”

Crowley wiggled against the blonde. “Shite,” he said clearly. “Bugger. Bloody bollocks.”

“That does it!” Aziraphale grabbed a bar of soap and threatened the redhead, who squealed and backed himself into the corner of the shower. The blonde laughed and began to lather it over his own chest.

“Hey!” Crowley pouted. “That’s supposed to be my job!”

“You lost your privileges,” Aziraphale teased.

“The hell I did!” Crowley walked two steps and stole the bar out of the blonde’s hand.

Aziraphale sighed in mock annoyance, but allowed the redhead to finish the job, perhaps a bit more meticulously than he’d imagined. Crowley moved away from his chest to work over his shoulders, then down his back and legs.

Aziraphale half-turned to look down at him, admiring the sight of Crowley squatting down to wash his ankles and calves. The redhead smirked up at him, clearly enjoying his task. Eventually Crowley stood back up, and his fingers trailed up over the blonde’s hips before cupping his rear.

“God I love your arse.” His hands spread over the ample cheeks and worked small circles into the muscles there.

“I love everything about you,” Aziraphale replied, his voice earnest and soft.

Crowley’s grin faded out, replaced by a dawning awareness of what those words really meant. Their trust in one another was implicit. There was nothing they couldn’t share together, nor anyone who could ever come between them. In effect, the barriers they’d both projected crumbled down to their foundations. Whatever they built from this point forward would be a mutual decision, brick by brick.

He cut short his ministrations and cleared his throat, steeling his resolve.

“Turn around.”

Slowly, Aziraphale obeyed, and it struck Crowley that he’d just given his first order. 

-

The suds washed away from the blonde’s body and Crowley watched in admiration. For so long, he’d craved the assured dominance of his partner over him as a means to feeling whole. But they were partners now, and Crowley knew that whatever he wanted, Aziraphale would provide.

The redhead stepped forward and pressed their cheeks together as if about to slow dance. One of his hands brushed over the blonde’s hip to hold him in place, purposefully dominant.

“Do you know what I want?” he breathed. 

Aziraphale’s face turned toward him subtly. “Tell me.”

Crowley squeezed his hip harder. “No... I think I’ll just take it.”

The blonde inhaled sharply but didn’t move as Crowley’s free hand trailed down his chest, palm smooth as it descended. Crowley sank down as well, lowering to his knees while refusing to break eye contact with his lover. His gaze was fierce while Aziraphale looked keenly interested in the proceedings, even licking the corner of his mouth at one point.

Crowley’s hand found the blonde’s cock and brought it to life with careful, determined strokes. Aziraphale’s face twitched and some of that rarely seen vulnerability flashed in his eyes.

“Put your arms out,” the redhead instructed. “You’ll need to steady yourself for this.”

Aziraphale jerked in his grip and pressed his hands on either side of the marble walls, taking deep, slow breaths. With every stroke Crowley felt more and more confident. The blonde was unraveling right in front of his eyes, and he doubted it was just from the handjob.

“Be still,” Crowley commanded.

Aziraphale sucked in a breath and resisted the urge to buck forward. He blinked in concentration before closing his eyes completely.

“That’s it,” Crowley said in approval. “You can let go for me. I’m in charge now.”

A needful sound burst from Aziraphale’s mouth and Crowley kissed his thigh lazily. His free hand moved to grab a handful of the blonde’s arse cheek greedily. Aziraphale’s cock strained upward and Crowley sucked it into his mouth while still working at the base of his shaft.

“Oh fuck!” Aziraphale let out, his eyes squeezing shut even tighter.

Crowley hummed and let the blonde slide in as far as he dared. He felt like he was in total control, even in the subjugated position. Aziraphale was doing a marvelous job of not thrusting into his mouth, which further fueled Crowley’s conviction.

The redhead let the cock pop out and began a teasing game of sucking it back in only to release it again. Each time he reconnected Aziraphale let out a little gasp until he was fully groaning. Crowley could feel him nearing orgasm and doubled down, taking him in nearly to the back of his throat before slowly sliding away.

“Oh, my love,” Azriraphale begged. “Do it again!” His entire body was trembling.

Crowley did, this time feeling the blonde release when he was only halfway in. The redhead sucked on the tip as Aziraphale came, a bellow of ecstasy joining Crowley’s own rumble of approval.

Crowley stood slowly, loving the way Aziraphale’s arms remained in place, even as he finally opened his eyes. The pupils were blown wide with worship for his partner. Crowley reached up to grasp Aziraphale’s wrists and brought them to his lips, kissing each in turn.

“Was that good?” he asked quietly, his freckled cheeks turning pink.

Aziraphale surged forward to kiss him soundly, and drifted playfully down his neck to tickle more than soothe. Crowley chirped and batted him away, his blush deepening.

“Fantastic,” Aziraphale assured. “You’re fantastic. How do you keep surprising me?”

Crowley grinned happily and pulled the blonde back into his arms.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost done!
> 
> TW: There's another pain/punishment scene here, one that Crowley definitely, definitely asks for.

Crowley had met up with Lil as soon as humanly possible after he traded confessions of love with his partner. While not looking particularly surprised, Lil was happier for him than she’d ever been.

“I’ll also expect my wedding invite to be first in the mail,” she teased.

The redhead tried to sneer at her but it was useless. “Why not?” his traitorous, hopeful heart inserted on his behalf. But Someone, he was smitten.

“You remind me of when I first met Eve,” Lil confessed. “I was over the moon. You remember?”

“You were disgusting,” Crowley recalled. “Pathetic. Practically crawling on your hands and knees after the first date.”

“Other way round on that last bit, but yeah,” Lil agreed. “I would have proposed by the second if you hadn’t intervened. That was the longest three months of my life.”

Crowley laughed. “We’re coming up on that mile marker,” he said thoughtfully. “I wanted to ask...um...have you and Eve ever switched it up? I mean, your roles...in the bedroom.”

His friend leered at him. “You sound like a blushing virgin. We’ve been married for two years now, so yeah. Are you suggesting what I think you’re implying about you and Az?”

Crowley did blush then. He was glad they’d met up in a dive bar where only a few other customers had gathered. “I tried something the morning after our mutual declaration.”

“Mmm,” Lil leaned in with interest. “And how did that go?”

“We both enjoyed it. I kind of want to do it again but...we haven’t exactly discussed it yet.”

“You want to test your boundaries,” Lil clarified. “There’s nothing wrong with that. And if he was amenable to you taking the lead, well...survey says he’d like it the next time too. Are you nervous about that conversation?”

“Well yeah,” the redhead shifted his focus to Lil’s wedding ring, watching it glint in the low light. “He had a partner before me who didn’t treat him well. A Dom.”

“Oh, shit,” Lil breathed out. “I guess that explains his earlier tentativeness. But it’s all out there now, right? I definitely recommend that you talk about it, just to check in. You’ve already gained his trust and it’s mutual. And that’s what being a partner is all about, right?”

“Ugh, why are you such a good friend?” Crowley complained. “Why don’t you ever tell me I’m a wanker or yell at me instead? I can deal with anything but your level-headed empathy.”

Lil laughed. “I know. I’m the worst.”

-

Crowley spent the next day helping Newt and Aziraphale do inventory in Heaven. It was funny how banal the activity seemed. A few months ago and he would have swooned around the sex doll on display. Now?

“I think she looks better in the nipple clamps,” he argued.

Aziraphale didn’t look convinced. “You’re sure you don’t prefer the candy bra? At least it leaves something to the imagination.”

Crowley rolled his eyes. “Trust me, the person who purchases…” He squinted at the name on the box. “Buxom Betty, is not looking for subtlety.”

The blonde relented, moving to the back where he was pairing drag shoes. The bell dinged and Newt looked up from the counter before quickly scuttling into the backroom, not unlike a cockroach fleeing from the light. Crowley glanced at the woman walking in and grinned.

“Hi Anathema!” he sang.

“Tony!” she cheered. “I just came by to drop off that book you lent me. Very informative.”

Anathema was new to the neighborhood, and found herself living just above the redhead. She seemed to have no problem with swinging by the shop, though she hadn’t indulged in its wares. She handed Crowley a slim volume about caring for plants as she made eye contact with Betty.

“She’s kind of cross-eyed,” the brunette noted.

Crowley snorted. “You should see Naughty Nora, she’s got a unibrow. In fact...Newt!” The redhead turned and shouted toward the backroom. “Bring out Nora!”

Aziraphale straightened up and frowned at him. “Don’t tease the boy!” he censored. “You know he’s terrified of...er...that doll. Hello Anathema!”

The brunette smirked and waved a hand at him. “I should get going,” she said to Crowley. “I’ve got an early yoga class tomorrow morning. Tell Newt I said hi.”

“Will do,” Crowley promised with a wink.

Minutes later, Newt emerged from the back and looked around suspiciously. “I um...found that thing I had to go look for,” he said to no one in particular.

Later that night, Aziraphale and Crowley were finishing up alone. They stayed long after Newt went home, sorting through the new shipments.

“Listen I um...I wanted to ask you about something,” the redhead began, mindlessly squeezing a ‘King Cock Double Trouble’ dildo at both ends.

“Anything you like,” Aziraphale replied, a little amused.

“The other day,” Crowley took a deep breath. “In the shower...when I…”

The blonde raised an expectant eyebrow.

“Oh, you know,” Crowley spat out. “Did you mind it at all? Me taking charge? You didn’t complain but I wondered if you’d like for me to do it again. Or not! Your call.”

Aziraphale rested a hand over his partner’s. “You’re worried it might upset me at some point. Given everything that happened with Nathaniel.”

Crowley nodded guiltily. “I didn’t want to assume your consent just because you love me.”

The blonde studied him for a moment. “I won’t go along with things that make me uncomfortable. It’s not hard for me to tell you no, dear.”

The redhead blanched. The answer wasn’t as comforting as he’d hoped it would be. He looked up at his partner and frowned.

“That’s not a bad thing,” Aziraphale added. “I would expect you to do the same, Anthony. Or to be more clear, I trust you to do the same.”

“Oh,” Crowley relaxed a little. “The way you phrased it before sounded...mm, I dunno. Nevermind. I still want… It doesn’t mean I don’t want to be your Sub. Most of the time. Like, ninety-five percent of the time.”

The blonde pressed a kiss to his knuckles and Crowley made a happy sound in the back of his throat. He stood, admiring the shoe display Aziraphale had spent over an hour perfecting as Aziraphale went back to work.

“This is quite nice,” he said, eyes roving back to his partner.

Aziraphale looked over with a smile just as Crowley swept the whole thing off of the table. A thrill shot through him as the blonde stood up, visibly stunned. Crowley bit his lower lip and noticed that one single shoe had escaped his attention. His fingers walked over to it and caressed the pointed heel.

“Don’t...you...dare,” Aziraphale breathed.

Crowley cocked one hip before flicking it off to join its brethren. “Oops.”

He didn’t see Aziraphale crossing the room so much as materializing before him. The world turned upside down as he was thrown over the blonde’s shoulder and manhandled into the back room where he’d spent very little time. Due to that fact, he was unaware that there was a dungeon rack set up against the far wall. How had he missed that before? He caught a quick glance at it before being pressed into it face-first, his hands secured above his head as his heart beat out of his chest.

“W-wait,” he stuttered, feeling his ankles locking into the lower restraints. “Is this new?”

He could almost feel the ire rolling off of Aziraphale at his cheek. The blonde pressed into his back and grabbed Crowley’s jaw. “You won’t be laughing in a moment.”

“No?” the redhead croaked out, treading further into the deep. He was terrified. Electrified. He knew what happened the last time he was bad and he wanted more. So much more. “I think you’re all talk, angel.”

There was silence for a moment and Crowley held his breath. Aziraphale moved away, leaving the redhead to stew on his own. Part of him wondered if the blonde was backing down. A second later, his trousers and pants were yanked off while his shirt, well...a ripping sound confirmed that he’d never wear it again.

“You want to play rough?” Aziraphale breathed out, and Crowley felt the kiss of soft leather tails trailing down his naked skin. He tried and failed to restrain a shiver. The blonde brought the flogger up for Crowley to see, to give him another chance to reconsider. “I think you’re going to regret it...”

“Make me,” the redhead demanded.

He heard the sound of something whistling through the air and it took his body a moment to register the snap. Pain bloomed through his arse cheeks in concentrated spots and he tensed, flattening himself against the rack to absorb it.

“A-angel,” he gasped into his shoulder. Defiance and something else shot through him as he writhed. “Again.”

Aziraphale’s voice was quiet and controlled. “You remember your safeword? It’s not too late to recant.”

Crowley pulled at his restraints and squirmed. He felt like he was on fire. “I said, again.”

The next blow whipped across his back between his shoulders, and this time he cried out even though he knew it wasn’t as hard as the last one. “Barely felt it,” he lied.

Azirphale whipped the flogger across the back of his thighs. Crowley could feel sweat trickling down his neck as he screamed through his teeth, petering out into meaningless babbling. He hung on the rack and found he couldn’t do much more. “Nnnnn.”

Wet fingers inserted themselves between his cheeks as Aziraphale whispered to him. “There now. I think you’ll be much more compliant, won’t you? Are you nearly ready to apologize?”

Crowley made a resentful noise even as he leaned back to fuck himself on Aziraphale’s fingers. The blonde laughed outright.

“Precious boy,” he cooed. “So rebellious. So unruly. You think sucking me off in a shower makes you a Dom? Maybe I only let you think you were in control.”

The redhead groaned as he leaned into the fantasy, wiggling around to help Aziraphale find his prostate. He felt tears falling down his cheeks in relief when they hit home, residuals from the flogger’s wrath.

“N’gel,” he purred. “Oh yes, please!”

Crowley could hear the sound of trousers opening and keened in response. When the blonde’s fingers rubbed against Crowley’s tortured cheeks he cried out, the skin burning. The pain was delicious in a way he couldn’t explain. And the high as it faded was irreplaceable.

“Ahhh!” the redhead pushed his forehead into the rack and braced as Aziraphale breached him. He wasn’t quite ready for the girth pushing inside, and he loved every single second of it. “Tell me I don’t deserve you.”

Aziraphale tensed. “That...I won’t do.” He pushed in to the hilt, dragging another startled cry from the redhead. “I’ll whip you. I’ll shame you. I’ll tear you down and build you back up again. But I’ll never say you don’t deserve everything good in this world, my love.”

At that, Crowley spasmed and began to move of his own accord, burning with lust and unmitigated love for his partner. “Please, take me! Claim me!” he demanded instead. “I need you!”

Aziraphale complied, thrusting long and deep into the ruined redhead. It didn’t take long for them to reach their apogee, both lost in the heartbreaking softness and trust they felt for each other. When Crowley was finally removed from his chains, he crumpled and the pair of them fell to the floor. It took a long time for either of them to recover.

“I’m sorry,” Crowley whispered. “About the shoes.”

Aziraphale kissed his sweaty brow and sighed. “What shoes?”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We've finally made it to the end of this smut-tastic adventure and I hope you've enjoyed the ride as much as I have! Thanks for reading, commenting, and making suggestions. Now, on to the conclusion! XO tenandi

Crowley plotted for days as he laid out his next move. Aziraphale’s statement about never truly letting his partner dominate had been driving him slowly insane. The blonde’s words, coupled with his thorough destruction of Crowley on the rack sparked a sense of competition in him. It wasn’t that he believed Aziraphale hadn’t surrendered to him, he just wanted to make him say it. His lips twisted into a smile as he planned his coup.

He waited a few weeks, gathering the necessary supplies before he was ready. Then he called up his lover and invited him to dinner. It was too bad they’d never make it to the restaurant...

Crowley was sitting in his car as he waited for Aziraphale to lock up Heaven. Once finished, the blonde bustled over to the vehicle and jumped in just as it began to rain. He was so distracted with brushing the droplets off of his vintage coat that he hardly noticed what the redhead was wearing. Once he glanced over, he froze in his seat.

Crowley leaned back and shot him a devilish grin. 

Crowley’s white button-up was perfectly pressed, and he’d left the top three buttons undone. He had a black tie, but left it hanging from his collar as if he’d just come from an event and was winding down for the evening. A tight black vest hugged his thin frame, accentuating his slim physique. But it was what he wore below that which had fully arrested the blonde’s attention.

A red and green kilt cut a bit high for a Scotsman’s liking was stretched across his lap. His legs were spread far apart, one resting against the seat they shared and revealing a naked knee.

“Like what you see?” Crowley asked, pleased by Aziraphale’s reaction. The blonde nodded, hardly able to contain himself.

“I like it very much,” he replied, his voice low and sonorous. “Whatever shall I do about it?”

Crowley licked his lips and stared his partner directly in the eye. “You’ll do what you're told.”

Aziraphale inhaled unsteadily, his fingers digging into the leather seat as he waited. A rumble of thunder echoed overhead as the storm intensified.

The redhead reached over and ran a hand through the blonde’s curls, softly at first. Then his fingers began to close, tugging hard as he brought Aziraphale’s face close to his own. “Aren’t you going to me what’s under my kilt?” he breathed.

The blonde whined in the back of his throat. “What...what’s under your kilt?” His pupils were blown wide as Crowley slicked his tongue over his teeth. Slowly, he took Aziraphale’s hand and guided it under the fabric. His palm smoothed up Crowley’s naked thigh before it was prevented from going any further.

“Isn’t this what you want?” Aziraphale whispered.

Crowley’s voice dropped into a deep cadence. “What I want is for you to beg for my cock.”

Aziraphale shuddered. His erection strained up against his trousers and he fought the desire to touch himself. “Please,” he whispered.

Crowley chuckled and spread his legs wider. “You can do better than that, can’t you angel?”

Aziraphale eyes went impossibly wider. “I’ll do anything,” he said, leaning forward and digging his fingers into Crowley’s thigh. “Let me touch you. Let me feel you. I want to put your sweet cock in my mouth and suck it dry.”

Crowley’s hips twitched and he thrust against the air, letting out a concentrated groan. “Ohh yeah? You want to blow me right here? Where anyone could walk by?” The rain was pounding down, but the sentiment still stood. Aziraphale nodded in growing desperation.

Crowley pulled back his kilt and let the blonde look at him, swollen and leaking against the plaid fabric.

“I would do anything just to taste you,” Aziraphale whispered.

Crowley was so turned on he feared he might cum right there. “Beg me.”

“Please Anthony!”

In an instant, he shoved Aziraphale’s head down and keened when he felt his lover’s lips sink over his length. He kept a tight grip on the back of the blonde’s crown, moving him the way he wanted it. As he thrust into Aziraphale’s mouth, the Bentley’s windows started to fog up from his own ragged breathing. His free hand came up to strangle the steering wheel while a shudder rolled down his spine.

“Fuck,” he gasped. “That’s it baby. Make me feel good.”

Aziraphale made a low humming sound and Crowley absolutely writhed in his seat.

Aziraphale was voracious in his attentions, as ever, but there was something about the power play that made it even better. Crowley loved knowing that he could turn the tide on a dime, that a lowly Sub could take just as well as he gave. And oh, was it sweet. Aziraphale’s wordless compliance was everything. His affection sank into his bones as he watched his lover work, seeming to relish every stroke as he took his cock to the root.

“Angel!” Crowley breathed out, bucking into Aziraphale’s mouth with relentless thrusts. Drops of condensation rolled down the window from where he’d apparently brushed his hand as he lost control.

He felt himself pulsing before he emptied out, and the wet lips around him slid off only after he softened. Crowley untangled his fingers from the blonde’s moist curls and lay there panting. He watched as Aziraphale dabbed at his mouth with a handkerchief.

“Jesus,” the redhead said shakily, when he could speak again.

Aziraphale smiled at him indulgently and Crowley’s eyes narrowed. “Wipe that grin off your face,” he said, starting the car. “We’re not finished yet.” Aziraphale subtly wiggled in his seat.

Crowley pulled up to the bookshop and the two men ran through the rain, getting soaked before they opened the door. Aziraphale started to walk toward the staircase but found himself jerked back abruptly. Crowley pushed him against the desk and growled as he began to strip the blonde.

“I want you right here,” he demanded. “I want to bounce on your cock until you make me scream your name.” He pulled out a packet of lube and pressed it into Aziraphale’s hand before shooting him a withering glare. “What are you waiting for? I’m not going to prepare myself.”

Crowley smirked as the blonde groaned in anticipation. His angel looked a little dizzy at the prospect.

He bent over the desk and wiggled his arse, loving the feeling of Aziraphale’s hands sliding under the fabric and over his bare cheeks. He heard the sound of the packet being ripped open and soon felt wet fingers massaging his entrance, a slick thumb barely pressing inside.

“Is this good?” Aziraphale asked, and it shot a thrill up Crowley’s spine.

“You know it’s not,” the redhead answered petulantly. “I need your fingers in me. You have to stretch me out wide so you can fit your fat cock in.”

Aziraphale eased his first finger in and rubbed his erection against Crowley’s hip. “Like this?”

Crowley craned his head to look back at his lover. “You’re bigger than that, aren’t you baby?”

The blonde gaped at him before sliding in a second finger. “I am,” he agreed. He tugged at his trousers with his free hand and gave Crowley a good look at him.

“Ohh yes you are,” the redhead purred. “Give me a third.” He watched as Aziraphale began to stroke himself before adding another digit to Crowley’s loosening hole. His head dropped down on the desk as he began to ride, hips snapping back and forth.

“Anthony,” Aziraphale whispered. “You look so delicious like this.”

The redhead whined, realizing that he was losing control but unable to do anything about it. Aziraphale’s fingers were miraculous, and he crooked them to tease Crowley further.

“Now then,” the blonde said, gently reasserting his power. “What was it you wanted to do? I believe you said you wanted to bounce on my cock.”

Crowley squeezed his eyes shut and felt himself hardening again. “Nnnn,” he responded.

“Poor Anthony,” Aziraphale teased wickedly. “You can play as the hunter but you’ll always be the prey to me.”

The redhead snapped, rearing up from the table and reversing their positions. He pushed Aziraphale’s head down onto the desk. “Is that what you think?” He stroked his hand up the blonde’s fleshy thigh and stopped just short of his arse. “I wonder what I could do to change your mind.”

The blonde stiffened under him before relaxing, careless blue eyes roaming back to meet his own. “Do you want to fuck me, Anthony?”

“Erm…” Crowley hadn’t really considered that as an option since one of their first conversations together. “Do you uh...want me to?”

Aziraphale chuckled under his grip. “You know what? I really fucking do.”

Crowley’s arms encircled the blonde’s waist and he leaned down to speak directly into his ear. “Are you serious? Are you sure? Talk to me angel.”

“I want it,” Aziraphale said earnestly. “I want to feel you inside me. I want to know what it's like to give over to you. To be in your care. I love you, Anthony.”

Crowley pulled his lover up and forced him to look into his eyes. “The second anything feels uncomfortable you stop me,” he said fiercely. “This isn’t a game anymore.”

“I promise,” Aziraphale said. “But...not here. I have something else in mind.”

Crowley nodded and they relocated to the flat above, safely ensconced in Aziraphale’s playroom. The redhead mapped the room as they walked in, cataloguing everything they’d done together up to that point. Everything would be okay, he realized. It wasn’t scary. It was just another step toward trusting one another completely. And he got to make love to Aziraphale in a way he’d never done before.

The blonde smiled at him before leading them to the stocks, and Crowley’s eyes went impossibly wide. He stared at the cutout for a head and two hands, imagining Aziraphale inside.

“This?” he asked breathlessly.

Aziraphale stripped off his shirt and stood completely nude before him. “This. It’s my favorite.”

Crowley watched as the blonde leaned down, aligning himself with the contraption. “Mind the latches, dear,” he asked, and Crowley complied, securing the top plank and his prize.

“Ohhh fuck,” he breathed as he walked around, admiring his lover from every angle. He could do anything. The terrible responsibility hit him, and reminded him why he wasn’t truly a Dom. It would be so easy to get lost, to forget the one you were subjugating. He refocused, thinking only of Aziraphale.

“I want this to be special,” he said, grabbing the bottle of coconut oil Aziraphale had provided and squirting some on his fingers. “For both of us, but especially for you. Can you tell me what you like?”

Aziraphale shifted in his stocks and moaned quietly. “I like to be taken slowly. Stretched and worked out completely before you put your cock inside. And then...I want you to fuck me until I can’t stand.”

Crowley’s erection pulsed as his wet fingers brushed down Aziraphale’s crack. Very gently, he pushed against the tight ring of muscle and was shocked at how easily his first finger slipped in. The blonde’s reaction was immediate, bucking his hips forward while groaning. Crowley stared down at him in awe.

“T-tell me when you want another.”

Aziraphale merely sighed and Crowley crooked his finger, exploring every angle to see which ones his lover liked best. After some time, the blonde groaned and requested a second, asking him to scissor him open.

The redhead obliged, feeling the muscle give under his manipulation. “Oh my god,” he whispered to himself. It had to be one of the most erotic things he’d ever experienced. “Can I lick you, angel?”

Aziraphale’s response was a garbled mewl, following by tiny pants. “Please,” he managed at last.

Crowley went down to his knees and withdrew his fingers, sliding his tongue in their place. He couldn’t help but moan as he tasted the sweet oil. And Aziraphale was so hot, practically burning as Crowley licked around the edges and finally thrust inside. The sounds made by his lover were unmatched, and Crowley’s worshipful approach ensured that it would only get better from here.

“Fuck,” the redhead broke off, his fingers sliding back into position. “You taste so good, angel.” He licked a broad stroke up the blonde’s fat cheek and bit into it like an apple.

“Please,” Aziraphale panted. “I need more!”

Crowley could have laughed from thinking of how many times he’d said that phrase himself, driven to the edge by his meticulous Dom. But right then, in that moment, all he wanted to do was hear the blonde beg for him over and over. He slipped in a third finger and cradled Aziraphale’s sac in his free hand. “Tell me when you’re ready.”

Aziraphale knew how to take his sweet time on both ends, and allowed Crowley to finger him and lick at him for what seemed like hours. The redhead didn’t mind at all, savoring his lover like a fine whiskey. But at last, Aziraphale relented. “I can’t...I can’t wait anymore! I want you now!” he confessed.

Crowley stood up slowly, thinking about all the different ways he could pleasure his partner. With toys. With paddles. With his own throbbing cock. He knew immediately this wouldn’t be the last time he had Aziraphale in a compromising position. A sharp smile appeared on his face and he lined himself up with the blonde’s entrance.

“Relax for me baby,” he said. “I’m going to fill you up now.” He watched the head of his cock disappear into the tight ring of muscle and held himself there. His head fell back and he stared at the ceiling, praying that he wouldn’t cum just from the sight of it. He felt Aziraphale wiggling under him, trying to greedily gain more inches, and finally relented.

As he pushed in, the pair of them let out needy moans. “So good!” Crowley tried to say, but only let out a stuttering nonsensical sound. He worked himself in to the hilt and stopped, only to rotate his hips and circle inside at the fullest point. He ground against his angel, waiting for the signal to pull back again.

Aziraphale pushed back against him and Crowley retreated, slipping out of the blonde only to glide back in, just as slow as the first time. A squelching sound accompanied the movement and Crowley barely held back from spilling into his lover. He squeezed himself at the base and stood completely still.

“Am I that tempting, Anthony?” Aziraphale teased.

Crowley grinded his teeth and tried to recite the alphabet backwards in his head. “It’s too good, angel,” he complained. “Oh fuck. Give me a second. I’m having a moment here.”

Aziraphale laughed and it eased some of the tension Crowley was feeling. He pushed again, feeling his balls press against the blonde’s bottom. “Okay. Okay,” he whispered to himself. He could do this.

“Faster now,” Aziraphale hissed, and Crowley couldn’t deny him. He pulled back and began to rock his hips, setting up a steady rhythm. He was beginning to sweat, and his wet hands grabbed at the blonde’s hips for balance. He wondered if his partner was feeling any discomfort from being in an awkward position so long.

“Okay, angel?” he asked, pulling back to play with just the tip of his cock in his lover.

“Anthony,” the blonde grumbled. “If you don’t stop fucking around and start fucking me like you mean it-”

His words shot through the redhead like electricity and he couldn’t hold back any longer. He instantly set up a punishing pace, and adored every sound he wrought out of his partner ever after. “Oh shit!” he panted. “Shit, shit, shit!” He felt his staved-off orgasm reapproaching with a vengeance, but this time Aziraphale seemed prepared.

“Yes!” the blonde cried out. “Oh, just like that! Bring me off!”

Crowley tried to remember which hand was which before reaching down and milking Aziraphale in time with his movements. He’d hardly begun before the blonde was spilling over his fist.

“Fuck!” Aziraphale shouted. “Fuck me! Oh god fill me up, Anthony!”

Crowley’s eyes rolled back and his mouth dropped open as he obeyed, pumping his seed into the blonde with a choked cry in the back of his throat. When he’d spurted the last of his spend he stumbled back, hardly able to process what had just happened, which happened to be the best sex of his life.

He moved forward awkwardly, releasing Aziraphale from his holds and helping drag him to bed where they collapsed together.

“Fuck!” Crowley kept saying over and over again, eventually devolving into a low laugh.

“You enjoy that as much as I did?” Aziraphale chuckled, still gasping for breath.

“Shit. I mean yeah. Yeah, Jesus. Only I-”

“What, darling?” the blonde asked, rolling over to see him properly.

“I wish I could have been filled up too,” Crowley grinned. “If only there was some way to fuck each other at the same time.”

Aziraphale stared at him for a moment before shaking his head. “Oh sweet Anthony. You forget that I’m an expert in my field. I’m certain we could replay this fantasy with a few adjustments.”

“Yeah?” Crowley asked eagerly. He snorted and covered his burning red face with his hands. “I don’t know how it keeps happening. Everytime I’m with you I feel like a born again virgin. It never ends.”

“No,” Aziraphale agreed, sneaking a soft kiss against the redhead’s freckled cheek. “It doesn’t.”

They laid in bed until the sun came up, and from nowhere in the early hours, he felt a sharp slap against his arse cheek.

Crowley couldn’t help it as a wry smirk spread over his face, thinking about what constituted their twisted version of domestic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TX6bNkLPjAU
> 
> Psst...inspo for the final chapter


End file.
